A Teoria do Caos
by Notte di Luce
Summary: No início, não havia Terra, Mar ou Céu. Não existiam os deuses do Olimpo, tampouco os homens e as suas dores. Tudo se resumia ao Caos, o primeiro dentre todas as divindades. E, agora, ele desperta para reinstaurar a antiga desordem. Athena, Posseidon, Hades e os demais deuses se unem. Enquanto isso, os cavaleiros de ouro recebem uma missão que mudará as suas vidas.
1. Deuses e Homens

**DEUSES E HOMENS  
**

* * *

_No início, não havia Terra, Mar ou Céu. Não existiam os deuses do Olimpo, tampouco os homens e as suas dores. Tudo se resumia ao Caos, o mais velho dentre todos os deuses, uma massa sem forma a qual continha, ao mesmo tempo, todas as coisas e o nada. Tudo era desordenado, tudo era confuso. Tudo era o Caos, o deus primordial que agora volta a se manifestar no Universo juntamente com os seus descendentes. Porém, algo pode impedir a ação total da Desordem: a Memória. Enquanto deuses e homens se lembrem de quem verdadeiramente são, a ação do Caos torna-se difícil. E a deusa Memória tem nove filhas: as Musas. A função delas é justamente a proclamação do passado, presente e futuro através das suas respectivas artes. Então, para ter sucesso na guerra que travará contra o Olimpo, Caos deverá lançar primeiramente as filhas da Memória ao esquecimento. _

* * *

**Monte Hélicon, morada das Musas.**

As nove deusas descansavam ao redor de uma magnífica fonte. A água cristalina jorrava, e Tália, a Musa da Comédia, insistia em molhar as irmãs.

_Por que você tem sempre que ser irremediavelmente tola? – perguntou Melpômene, a Musa da Tragédia.

_Eu não sou tola. Você é que não tem senso de humor – respondeu.

Calíope era a mais velha. Musa da Eloquência, ou seja, do bem falar, ela disse:

_Uma e outra têm seus pontos fortes. Aprendam, então, a conviver com isso.

Clio, a Musa da História, interferiu:

_As discussões entre elas se arrastam desde os tempos mitológicos. Não será agora que ambas nos deixarão em paz.

Terpsícore, a Musa da Dança, levantou-se e passou a rodopiar alegremente por entre as irmãs. Euterpe, a Musa da Música, tocava a sua flauta.

_Toque a minha melodia favorita, irmã – pediu Erato, a Musa da Poesia.

Entretanto, algo se aproximava. Urânia, a Musa da Astronomia, vislumbrou algo diferente no céu:

_Não pode ser...

_O que está havendo? – perguntou Calíope.

_Algo tenebroso se aproxima. Nós estamos em perigo – respondeu Urânia.

As demais se levantaram ao ver a massa escura e disforme que crescia no céu. Era o Caos, que estava novamente desperto.

_Que Zeus, nosso pai, nos ajude – rogou Polímnia, a Musa dos Hinos.

A escuridão foi consumindo o Monte Hélicon. Logo as Musas foram tragadas e jogadas no meio dos mortais, esquecendo-se de quem realmente eram. Caos alterou o espaço e o tempo para que elas recebessem vidas humanas. Entretanto, continuavam sendo deusas, ainda que não se lembrassem disso.

**Santuário de Athena.**

**Casa de Áries.**

Era noite. Mu sorria ao ver Kiki consertando uma armadura pela primeira vez. Atento e paciente, ele instruiu o garoto:

_A rachadura não foi bem reparada.

_Como não, mestre? Está fechada, não está? – o garoto piscou duas vezes.

O ariano, então, concentrou um pouco de cosmo na ponta do seu dedo e fez com que o reparo se quebrasse.

_Viu? Quando algo se racha, a estrutura inteira se compromete. Você deve ver o problema como um todo, Kiki. Não apenas o que é visível aos olhos.

_Compreendo – disse o aprendiz ao estudar melhor a armadura diante de si.

Foi quando um vento frio começou a soprar lentamente, como se iniciasse uma subida através das Doze Casas até o Templo de Athena.

O cavaleiro de ouro de Áries pôs-se em alerta, entretanto, não detectou ameaça alguma.

_Estranho... – sussurrou e voltou a prestar atenção no trabalho do seu pupilo.

**Casa de Gêmeos.**

A guerra contra Hades terminara não havia muito tempo. Então, Saga e Kannon ainda se acostumavam à presença um do outro após os muitos anos de distância. Várias coisas precisavam ser ditas entre ambos. Entretanto, como a paz reinava temporariamente entre os deuses do Olimpo, os dois irmãos achavam teriam ainda muitas chances para tanto.

_Aonde você vai? – perguntou Kannon ao ver que Saga preparava-se para sair.

_Preciso tomar ar, espairecer. Não demoro.

_E me deixará sozinho em Gêmeos?

_Por que não? Você agora é tão guardião desta Casa quanto eu.

O mais novo sorriu, e o mais velho dos gêmeos deixou as Doze Casas. Ambos sentiram o estranho vento, mas também não perceberam ameaça alguma.

**Casa de Virgem.**

Shaka meditava. No entanto, algo sério o fez abrir os olhos: uma terrível perturbação em seu ser.

_Será isto um pressentimento? – perguntou a si mesmo.

**Casa de Sagitário.**

**_**Esse macarrão sai ou não sai? – perguntou Milo, segurando os talheres diante do prato vazio.

Máscara da Morte gritou da cozinha:

_Se está com pressa, vá comer macarrão instantâneo!

Aldebaran riu alto.

_O italianinho está marrento hoje – disse.

_Humor de canceriano... Quem entende? – disse Afrodite.

Aioros, o anfitrião, limitou-se a um sorriso. Voltar à vida era uma dádiva que ele decidira aproveitar ao máximo, portanto, nada lhe tiraria o bom humor. Ou quase.

_Vocês sentiram isso? – perguntou.

Todos na sala se calaram. Isso equivalia a um "sim".

**Casa de Aquário.**

Camus lia concentradamente. Dispensara o convite de Aioros naquela noite para dedicar-se a um estudo sobre o Caos. Parecia até mesmo uma premonição do aquariano. Ao sentir o vento frio passando pela sua Casa, ele foi até a entrada. Olhou para o céu, mas nada conseguiu enxergar. Nada ainda.

**Templo de Athena.**

Saori estava sozinha com os seus pensamentos. Entretanto, após sentir inevitavelmente em sua pele o ar que percorrera as Doze Casas, perguntou:

_O que poderia trazer-te aqui?

_A minha própria vontade, como sempre – respondeu a voz daquele que nem mesmo Zeus ousava desafiar.

_E qual é ela agora?

_A melhor. Lembra-te disso amanhã, Athena. E lembra-te disso quando tudo parecer perdido. E quando o Caos retornar totalmente livre.

Saori estremeceu diante do aviso. O estranho, então, foi-se da mesma maneira que chegou.

**Manhã seguinte, em algum lugar do Santuário.**

Ela descansava elegantemente sobre uma coluna caída. Todos os dias, ela chegava com a aurora, para observar. A sua presença era quase imperceptível, no entanto, alguém acabaria enxergando-a naquele início de manhã:

_O acesso ao Santuário é restrito. Quem quer que seja você, vá embora imediatamente.

Ela sorriu e balançou levemente os cabelos claríssimos. Os seus olhos mais pareciam pedaços da aurora, e ela fixou-os na figura do cavaleiro de ouro que passara a noite em claro a rondar pelo Santuário.

_Então tu és o homem que explode galáxias? – havia certa curiosidade em seu tom de voz suave. – Eu ouvi falar sobre ti.

Saga de Gêmeos examinou a mulher diante de si. O rosto da desconhecida era quase angelical, mas algo lhe dizia para ter cuidado. No pescoço dela, ele percebeu um pingente que brilhava, refletindo a luz do sol. Ou estaria a joia produzindo o próprio brilho?

_Caso você insista em permanecer sem me dizer quem é ou o que está fazendo aqui, serei obrigado a explodir uma – disse seriamente.

A mulher lhe dirigiu um sorriso luminoso. Em seguida, falou de maneira cortês:

_Sou alguém que voltará amanhã, assim que a aurora romper a escuridão da noite. É a minha obrigação. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, cavaleiro de Athena – falou ao tomar o caminho que a levaria para fora do Santuário.

_Quem é você? Como sabe sobre mim? – ele perguntou à desconhecida.

_Talvez eu te diga amanhã, quando serei obrigada a retornar. Tu também virás? – ela não esperou por uma resposta. Simplesmente seguiu o seu caminho.

Saga a observou até que ela estivesse fora da sua visão. Resolveu, então, voltar para Gêmeos. Entretanto, ele voltaria na manhã seguinte para repetir as suas perguntas e obter as suas respostas.

**Templo de Athena.**

O dia estava particularmente belo, como uma paisagem tranquila antes de uma severa tempestade. Admirando as Doze Casas, Saori passou a sentir uma séria perturbação na ordem natural do tudo. De relance, olhou para Shion e perguntou:

_Você sentiu isso também, Grande Mestre?

_Sim, Athena. Embora a minha percepção não seja nem de longe comparável à tua – a voz do ariano estava tensa.

_Mal saímos da batalha contra Hades, e agora... Estamos prestes a entrar em outra, uma ainda mais terrível e decisiva – disse a deusa em tom amargo.

_Para isto estamos aqui, Athena. O nosso dever é lutar e... – Shion não terminou o que pretendia dizer. Ele calou-se e se pôs em posição de ataque ao perceber que dois estranhos invisíveis haviam entrado no Templo.

_Quem está aqui? Apresentem-se ou eu atacarei – ameaçou.

Saori, porém, conteve o seu Grande Mestre dizendo:

_São os meus irmãos, Shion. Hermes e Dionísio, também filhos de Zeus.

Um deles ficou visível. Hermes era um deus de aparência jovem, com cabelos castanhos claros e rosto longo. Ele apareceu envolto numa aura perolada e divina. Vestia uma longa túnica branca, tinha um manto cor de índigo sobre os ombros, e calçava sandálias enfeitadas cada uma por um par de asas douradas. Numa das mãos, segurava o seu caduceu, um bastão no qual se entrelaçavam duas serpentes de ouro, e o qual também era adornado por asas. Dionísio permaneceu invisível.

Olhando para Saori, Hermes disse:

_Viemos em paz.

_Eu sei, mas não por um bom motivo.

Hermes era o Mensageiro dos deuses. Reconhecido por sua inteligência, também era o deus dos viajantes, comerciantes, arautos, mercadores, pastores e etc.

_Você deve voltar para o Olimpo, Athena. O Conselho se reunirá para tratarmos da guerra que se aproxima. Até mesmo a forma humana de Posseidon já está lá, à sua espera.

_Julian... – Saori sussurrou.

Shion olhava para Hermes, que não o ignorava completamente. Como Grande Mestre, ele sentiu-se na obrigação de saber o que estava se passando:

_Athena, a alteração que sentimos agora a pouco... É tão grave assim? Está o mundo em perigo outra vez, perigo este que demanda uma reunião entre os deuses?

O Mensageiro deu um meio sorriso. Diferentemente de outras divindades do Olimpo, ele não desprezava a frágil natureza humana. Então, por imaginar que o Grande Mestre detinha conhecimento e experiência superiores à dos outros homens, respondeu:

_Não somente o mundo corre perigo, caro humano, mas também todos os deuses do Olimpo. Tudo o que é pode não mais ser, tudo o que parece não é o que é, e a ordem, assim como a essência das coisas, pode ser alterada num piscar de olhos e sem aviso.

_Caos – falou Athena, tendo de apoiar-se levemente em seu báculo ao perceber que seus joelhos fraquejavam.

_A divindade primordial, o mais velho dentre todos os deuses. A Origem, a Desordem... Nomeie-o como achar melhor, caro humano – a voz de Hermes ressoava pelo Templo de Athena num eco tenebroso.

Shion disse:

_Estaremos prontos. Como em todas as outras vezes, nós lutaremos.

Athena dirigiu ao seu Grande Mestre um olhar repleto de compaixão, afinal, compreendia o quanto seria difícil manter longe de si os seus fiéis cavaleiros. No entanto, foi Hermes quem falou:

_Essa não é uma luta para os homens. É uma luta para os deuses.

Shion sentiu o seu sangue ferver. Por mais que a idade e o tempo lhe tivessem conferido sabedoria e entendimento, ele sentia-se como uma criança diante de Athena e Hermes. Apesar de saber que deveria calar-se, disse:

_E por acaso não soubeste do que ocorreu no Inferno? Não foram homens que fizeram uma pequena entrada o Muro das Lamentações? Não foram homens que adentraram nos Campos Elísios para derrotar Hades?

Os olhos de Hermes faiscaram, mas não de raiva ou desprezo. O deus parecia estar impaciente, ansioso por não mais perder tempo ali. Portanto, dirigiu-se a Shion num tom cortante:

_As desavenças entre nós, deuses, não são nada se comparadas com o que há de vir. Brigamos e discutimos uns com os outros através dos tempos, mas tenha algo em mente Shion, antigo cavaleiro da constelação de Áries: o Olimpo agora se une por uma questão de sobrevivência.

_E o que poderemos fazer? – perguntou Shion.

_Eu regressarei com Athena ao Monte Olimpo. Porém, Zeus determinou uma tarefa para os famosos cavaleiros de ouro da minha irmã.

_Qual?

Hermes deu um meio sorriso.

_Dionísio explicará tudo. Agora, Athena e eu devemos ir.

Saori assentiu e trajou a sua armadura divina. Hermes tomou o seu caduceu para fazer um círculo no ar, abrindo um atalho até a reunião com os demais deuses do Olimpo. O brilho perolado oriundo dos dois irmãos deuses intensificou-se, fazendo com que Shion cobrisse os próprios olhos com ambas as mãos. Foi somente após isso que Dionísio deixou de ser invisível:

_Homens são mesmo criaturas inferiores. Sequer aguentam o brilho verdadeiro dos deuses – disse olhando para Shion.

Dionísio também tinha aparência jovem. Os seus cabelos loiros ultrapassavam seus ombros, e ele tinha um rosto simétrico, bochechas coradas e uma coroa feita de hastes de videira na cabeça. Um manto de pele de leão jazia sobre a sua túnica, e, nas mãos, ele trazia um dardo e uma taça. Ele era o deus grego do vinho, da vegetação, das festas, do lazer e do prazer. Entediado, perguntou:

_Onde estão os tais cavaleiros de ouro? Eu tenho pressa.

Shion convocou-os. Passados alguns minutos, todos eles chegaram ao Grande Salão. Inclusive Kannon, o único sem armadura.

Saga, Shaka, Dohko e Aioros conseguiam sentir um incômodo em seus cosmos, algo que mais parecia uma terrível previsão. Ao verem o deus do vinho no lugar de Athena, tiveram certeza de que algo estava realmente errado.

O libriano mirou seu amigo de longa data e perguntou:

_Shion, onde ela está?

_Indo para o Monte Olimpo.

O silêncio durou algum tempo, mas foi quebrado por Máscara da Morte:

_Estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade. Outro deus megalomaníaco quer destruir a humanidade?

Afrodite de Peixes dirigiu ao canceriano um olhar de repreensão, e decidiu reformular a pergunta:

_O que poderia levar Athena ao Olimpo, Grande Mestre?

Dionísio resolveu ganhar tempo – e também a antipatia dos cavaleiros de ouro:

_Silêncio, humanos. Não quero ouvir perguntas simplórias e desnecessárias.

_Só nos faltava essa – murmurou Milo de Escorpião.

O deus do vinho, então, seguiu falando:

_Zeus tem para vocês uma missão importante, e eu estou aqui contra a minha vontade para lhes instruir.

Insatisfeito, Máscara da Morte cochichou para Aioros, que estava ao seu lado:

_Então Zeus mandou o bêbado do Olimpo para nos dar ordens? Com certeza os outros deuses não o queriam mais por lá.

Aioros advertiu:

_Estamos diante de um dos deuses do Olimpo. É melhor demonstrar mais respeito e bom senso, Câncer.

Dionísio, então, foi direto ao assunto:

_Caos se alastra pelo Infinito. Zeus e Hades creem que a desordem possa se reinstaurar, terminando com a ordem vigente que conhecemos. Ares deseja partir para a guerra imediatamente, porém, todos aguardavam o retorno de Posseidon e Athena ao Olimpo antes de decidirem o que fazer. Eu, particularmente, penso que a situação não seja tão grave quanto aparenta ser, mas... Parece que a minha opinião não importa para o Conselho. Portanto, eu fui enviado para ajudar a corrigir as perturbações do Caos.

_Perturbações? – quis saber Camus.

_As nove Musas foram lançadas para a realidade dos mortais. Isto, além de um ultraje, é uma perturbação da Ordem. Teoricamente, encontrar as Musas dará mais tempo aos deuses para uma reação contra Caos – Dionísio parecia um tanto entediado ao falar. – Ah... E eu trouxe outro humano para ajudá-los nessa tarefa. Um mortal a mais, um mortal a menos... Quem se importa? – desdenhou.

Aioria fitava o deus furiosamente, afinal, como um ser divino poderia ser tão indiferente diante de uma situação deveras perturbadora? No entanto, quem seria o "outro humano" trazido por Dionísio? Repentinamente, Kannon pareceu um tanto incomodado. A razão para isto acabou surgindo e permanecendo na entrada do Salão do Grande Mestre:

_Sorento de Sirene – Mu disse, ainda sem crer.

_Dionísio foi muito audacioso em trazer Sorento ao Santuário – falou Aldebaran, fechando os punhos.

_Os tempos são outros, Touro. Se os deuses se unem, nós devemos fazer o mesmo – disse Shaka.

Kannon afastou-se da entrada, perturbado. Ele nunca imaginara que, após o perdão de Athena, o seu passado pudesse "bater novamente à sua porta". Saga percebeu a atitude do irmão, mas manteve-se atento às palavras do deus Dionísio:

_As nove Musas podem estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, separadas uma das outras, eu presumo. Entretanto, continuarão atendendo à sua divindade, ainda que não se recordem dela. Para facilitar o entendimento de vocês, humanos, quero dizer que elas estarão desempenhando papéis semelhantes aos que desempenhavam como deusas. Urânia, por exemplo, poderá estar ligada ao estudo dos astros. Calíope, com toda a certeza, estará distribuindo a sua eloquência por onde quer que vá. Onde Erato estiver, espalhará o amor em forma de poesia. Fui suficientemente claro?

Camus deu um passo à frente:

_Quer dizer que, de acordo com essas noções vagas, teremos de procurar as nove Musas e sem nada mais que nos indique o seu paradeiro?

_Sim. Talvez vocês ainda consigam perceber o resquício dos cosmos delas como deusas. Mas tenham em mente uma coisa, cavaleiros: encontrá-las agora é problema de vocês – respondeu Dionísio ao sentar-se no lugar de Athena e virar sua taça de vinho.

Proibido de voltar ao Olimpo sem as nove Musas, Dionísio aguardaria pelo retorno delas no Santuário. Despreocupadamente.

Shion, todavia, tinha pressa:

_Desçam para Aquário, cavaleiros de ouro. E levem o general de Posseidon com vocês.

_Podemos encontrar as Musas sem a ajuda dele, Grande Mestre – disse Aldebaran ao encarar Sorento.

_Eu não duvido disto, Touro. Entretanto, se os deuses se unem, nós temos também de deixar as diferenças de lado – determinou o Grande Mestre.

A maioria dos dourados aceitou isso com dificuldade, mas seguiram para a Casa de Aquário mesmo assim. Lá, Camus reuniria informações sobre as Musas, para facilitar a missão.

No caminho, Sorento de Sirene ficou ao lado de Kannon e disse:

_O Imperador dos Mares tem uma mensagem para você, Dragão Marinho.

_Não me chame assim, Sorento. Eu sou agora Kannon de Gêmeos.

_Mesmo? Então por que o teu irmão é quem traja a armadura de ouro?

Saga percebeu o desconforto de Kannon. Indo até ele, resolveu afastar o general:

_Algum problema? – dirigiu um duro olhar ao marina.

_Nenhum, cavaleiro de ouro. Nenhum – Sorento afastou-se.

Saga, então, se dirigiu ao irmão:

_O que ele disse?

_Nada demais, Saga.

_Tem certeza?

_Sim.

O mais velho sabia que o mais novo lhe escondia a verdade. Então, alertou:

_Cuidado, Kannon.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, Saga. Não se preocupe comigo.

Os dois irmãos sequer desconfiaram que, antes de ir ao Olimpo, Posseidon encarregara Sorento de uma importante missão.

Não demorou e os cavaleiros decidiram quem ficaria no Santuário e quem partiria à procura das Musas. Mas o Caos estava apenas começando.

* * *

**As fichas já estão fechadas, e essa fic promete ser caótica (no bom sentido, eu espero). A guerra envolverá todo o Olimpo. Portanto, os deuses terão de se unir. Sendo assim, cavaleiros, espectros e marinas também terão de lutar lado a lado (ou pelo menos tentar). Enquanto isso, as benditas Musas estarão pelo mundo, pensando que são humanas. **

**Lutas, rivalidades, seres mitológicos, inimigos poderosos, deuses, romances... Tudo isso vai fazer parte de _A Teoria do Caos_. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

**FICHAS**

As Musas estão perdidas devido à ação do Caos. Porém, elas não são um bando de desmemoriadas vagando por aí. Pelo contrário: ao caírem no mundo dos mortais, Caos deu a elas rotinas e estilos de vida totalmente humanos. Tanto que elas são capazes de jurar de pé junto que não são deusas. Daí o trabalho que os cavaleiros de ouro terão. Além de encontrá-las e protegê-las dos perigos que surgirão, eles precisarão convencê-las das suas divindades e levá-las ao Santuário. A vida deles acabará mudando totalmente por conta disso.

**Detalhe:** como elas não deixaram de ser deusas (só não se lembram disso), elas continuarão atendendo "sem querer" à própria divindade. Por exemplo, a Musa da Poesia terá de estar ligada à Poesia de alguma forma. A Musa da Dança tem que envolver-se com a sua arte... E assim por diante. Lá embaixo eu vou colocar algumas informações mitológicas sobre as Musas, para facilitar.

MODELO DE FICHA:

Musa escolhida:

Nome dela no mundo dos mortais:

Características físicas:

Temperamento:

Motivo pelo qual ela não acreditará que é uma deusa:

Manias/ Medos/ Gestos irritantes/ Etc... (opcional):

Breve histórico da vida que ela pensa ser dela (se tem pais, ex, bicho de estimação, onde estudou, onde trabalhou, e por aí vai):

Cavaleiro de Ouro que irá procurá-la (pelo menos três opções):

Posso fazer alterações na ficha? SIM / NÃO

**SOBRE AS MUSAS: às vezes uma acaba "entrando" na arte uma da outra. Por exemplo, todas cantam muito bem, mas vou deixar essa característica aparecer apenas para a Polímnia, que é a Musa dos Hinos dirigidos aos deuses. Às vezes elas também possuem mais de uma arte, mas adotarei somente a "mais importante" para não complicar desnecessariamente. Sendo assim...**

**Calíope, Musa da Eloquência: e**la é a mais velha e sábia das nove musas, e foi representada pelos gregos sempre com ar majestoso. Fala tremendamente bem (eloquente, sabe convencer e ter carisma), e serviu como mediadora de um conflito entre as deusas Afrodite e Perséfone.

**Clio, Musa da História: **conhecida também como "a Proclamadora", pois celebrava e proclamava as realizações. Ela é representada descansando sobre o globo terrestre para mostrar que a história alcança todos os lugares e todas as épocas.

**Tália, Musa da Comédia: **seu nome significa "Festividade". É a Musa grega que preside a comédia. Seus símbolos são a máscara cômica e um cajado de pastor.

**Melpômene, Musa da Tragédia: **é usualmente representada com uma máscara trágica e usando botas tradicionalmente gastas e usadas. Algumas vezes ela segura uma faca ou bastão em uma mão, e a máscara na outra; é coroada com uma coroa de ciprestes.

**Terpsícore, Musa da Dança: **Seu nome significa "Delícia de dançar", a radiante ou rodopiante.

**Urânia, Musa da Astronomia: **seu nome significa "A Celestial". Musa grega da astronomia, ela é representada com um globo na mão esquerda e sempre olhando para as estrelas.

**Polímnia, Musa dos Hinos: **é a Musa grega do hino sagrado, representada usualmente numa posição pensativa ou meditativa. Ela é uma mulher de olhar sério, vestindo num longo manto. Algumas vezes pensativa tem um dedo na boca, também era considerada a Musa da geometria, meditação e agricultura.

**Erato, Musa da Poesia: **o seu nome significa "Adorável, a amável, que desperta o desejo". A Musa da poesia lírica, particularmente a poesia amorosa ou erótica. É representada coroada de rosas.

**Euterpe, Musa da Música: **"Delícia, plena alegria". É a Musa da alegria e do prazer e do tocar de flauta, e a ela atribui-se a invenção da flauta dupla, que é o seu símbolo.

**Comunicando:  
**

**Pure Petit Cat... A sua Urânia foi selecionada. Sendo assim, Camus de Aquário será enviado diretamente para Berchtesgadener Land, na Alemanha. Lugar lindo, por sinal. **

**Jules Heartilly... A sua Euterpe como Musa do Rock me fez pensar até no nome do gato de estimação. Quem é Kurt Cobain? Nirvana não é um estado de espírito? ****Continue sereno**, Mu de Áries. Você vai acabar descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

**Tsu-baka-chan... Após a modificação, a sua Tália vai torrar a paciência do Máscara da Morte. E convenhamos: a paciência dele não é uma das maiores do Santuário. **

**Lune Kuruta... A sua Polímnia grega e ortodoxa entrou. E quem "roubará" a noiva ****desse casamento arranjado será o **Afrodite de Peixes.  


**Tati Amancio... Após a modificação, a sua Terpsícore irá bailar tango em Buenos Aires. E Shaka de Virgem que abra os olhos.  
**

**Num mix bem diferente... A Erato foi escolhida. Resultou da ficha da Black Scorpio no Nix, de alguns elementos trazidos pela Lune Kuruta, e de outros adicionados pela minha cabeça. E quem vai participar das inusitadas "rodas de poesia" é o Milo de Escorpião.  
**

**Erika K... A sua Calíope advogada acaba de ser escolhida. E o Aioros de Sagitário é quem irá ajudá-la a "recorrer" após a sentença. E haja mérito!**

**Chibi Haru-chan17... A sua Calíope virou Clio e estará na fic. E como ela adora acumular conhecimentos históricos, Dohko de Libra terá 243 motivos para ir procurá-la.  
**

**Alice... Sua Melpômene jornalista narrará as tragédias causadas no mundo pela ação do Caos, e Aioria que se prepare para também virar notícia.**

Shura e Aldebaran tratarão de outras perturbações que não estarão ligadas às Musas. Por isso, agradeço à Black Scorpio no Nyx pela sua participação na fic como Ártemis e à Sakurazuka Hime por ceder a sua ficha para um bom propósito. Obrigada!

****** Fiquei muito feliz com as fichas que recebi. Todas estavam muito complexas e bem elaboradas, parabéns! Pena que eram apenas nove Musas.  
**

Então, é isso... Espero que vocês acompanhem e "pulem" também para dentro do Caos! XD

* * *

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são reservados ao seu criador, Massami Kurumada. Escrevo sem fins lucrativos. **_


	2. É sempre escuro antes do Amanhecer

**É SEMPRE ESCURO ANTES DO AMANHECER**

* * *

_Diretamente de si, Caos cortou dois filhos: Nyx, a deusa da Noite, e Érebo, o deus da Escuridão. Apaixonados um pelo outro, eles se tornaram também marido e mulher, e deram origem aos demais descendentes do Caos._

_Posteriormente, quando a Desordem já não mais reinava, as outras divindades foram surgindo e lutando umas contra as outras. Primeiro, foi Cronos quem derrubou Urano. Depois, Zeus uniu-se aos irmãos para derrotar Cronos. Iniciou-se, então, a Titanomaquia, ou seja, a luta entre os deuses e os titãs pelo poder. Tal luta durou dez anos, e, ao perceberem a derrota, os titãs de pediram socorro ao filho do Caos. Érebo resolveu ajudá-los libertando do Tártaro os titãs que já haviam sido aprisionados. Porém, antes que ele conseguisse, foi surpreendido por Zeus e Hades. _

_Aprisionado no Inferno, Érebo aguardou o momento da sua vingança contra o Olimpo. E, no momento em que seu pai retornou, ele encontrou o poder necessário para libertar-se. _

* * *

**Tártaro, Inferno. **

Érebo era uma figura alta e pálida. Os seus cabelos eram completamente escuros e longos. Por sobre os ombros largos, ele levava um manto negro que esvoaçava violentamente. Na sua mão direita, havia uma espada prateada envolta num pedaço escuro do Caos, simbolizando que o deus saíra diretamente de seu pai. Ao seu redor, vários espectros de Hades estavam caídos e derrotados.

_Diga ao Imperador do Submundo que eu não mais me curvo aos desígnios do Olimpo – falou o deus da Escuridão ao segurar Aiacos de Garuda pelo pescoço.

Com dificuldade, o Juiz disse enquanto tentava livrar-se da mão que lhe prendia:

_Tu não podes sair do Inferno.

_E quem aqui irá me impedir?

Numa demonstração de força descomunal, Érebo lançou Aiacos ao longe, assim como todos os outros espectros que ainda tentaram lhe impedir. Com a sua espada, abriu uma fenda para o Caos, e deixou a sua prisão enquanto Hades estava no Olimpo para o Conselho dos deuses.

**Em algum lugar sobre o Oceano Pacífico...**

Caos era uma enorme mancha escura e revolta a qual parecia sugar lentamente tudo ao seu redor. Perto de si, ele mantinha todos os seus descendentes. Dentre eles, estava a deusa Nyx, que aguardava impacientemente o retorno do seu amado esposo. Ela tinha o rosto pálido, e ondulados cabelos negros. Os seus olhos mais pareciam duas órbitas prateadas, e ela vestia uma túnica escura. O seu manto era a própria noite, com todas as suas estrelas. Nas mãos, ela trazia um cetro sobre o qual flutuava também um pedaço de Caos.

_Érebo!

_Nyx... É bom regressar. É bom estar livre para ti outra vez – respondeu ele ao abraçá-la com força, tocando-lhe os cabelos.

_Nós teremos a nossa vingança, meu amado. E a Noite não mais ficará longe da Escuridão outra vez – ela tocou os lábios finos dele com as pontas dos dedos.

_Estão todos aqui?

Nyx olhou para os seus filhos. Percebeu a falta de dois deles, mas respondeu:

_Sim. Aguardamos apenas que se realize o tolo Conselho dos deuses.

Nyx e Érebo beijaram-se apaixonadamente, quase com fúria. Esperaram por aquela batalha durante muito tempo, e se prepararam para alcançar a vitória. Tanto que incentivaram uma traição dentro do próprio Olimpo.

_E o nosso traidor? Conseguiste convencê-lo?

_Sim. Não foi difícil trazê-lo para o nosso lado. Eu precisei apenas estimular as rivalidades já existentes entre os deuses desde os tempos mitológicos. Começo a pensar, meu amado Érebo, que o Olimpo se encarregará da própria queda.

O deus da Escuridão deu um mórbido sorriso. Depois, disse:

_De fato. Que os deuses olimpianos caiam, então. Nós estaremos aqui para garantir isto.

**Entrada do Santuário de Athena.**

Shina de Cobra havia sido avisada acerca de possíveis perturbações do Caos. Sendo assim, quando ela viu um barulhento grupo formado por mulheres, homens, sátiros, centauros e ninfas, ela não hesitou:

_Garras de Trovão!

Antes, todos pareciam enfeitiçados pelo vinho e pelo prazer. Entretanto, após o ataque da amazona, o grupo dispersou com gritos de pavor. Shina estava prestes a exterminá-los quando alguém segurou seus braços por trás e disse:

_Como tu ousas atacar o meu séquito, humana?

Ela não quis saber quem estava atrás de si. Simplesmente girou-o e lançou-o ao chão num golpe rápido.

_Quem é você? – perguntou a amazona ao ver que não se tratava de alguém comum.

Dionísio estava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo furioso:

_Como ousas me atacar?!

Shina percebeu o brilho divino e perolado que o envolvia.

_Um deus?

_Sim, eu sou Dionísio, um dos filhos de Zeus!

Ela ficou alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, porém...

_Filho de Zeus ou não, você está no Santuário de Athena. E bacanais não são permitidos aqui – ela falou em tom altivo.

O rosto de Dionísio inflamou-se de ira. Ele ergueu-se do chão e tirou a poeira das suas vestes. Shina não parecia disposta a ceder, e também estava com um humor daqueles, típico dos dias em que acordava querendo matar Seiya pela milésima vez.

Jabu de Unicórnio e Geki de Urso aproximaram-se para ver o que estava acontecendo.

_Isso não vai acabar bem – disse o primeiro.

_Eu vou até o Grande Mestre.

_É melhor correr – pediu Jabu.

As ninfas e mulheres correram até Dionísio, como se buscassem a proteção do deus. Shina revirou os olhos e disse:

_Se você está aqui, deve ter a permissão de Athena. Mas esse grupo de bêbados e bacantes deve ser mandado embora agora mesmo.

_Estás me dando ordens ou é "impressão" minha?

_Estou apenas avisando.

_Com qual autoridade? – Dionísio aproximou-se da Cobra.

_Você é surdo ou o que? – ela deu alguns passos na direção do deus.

Dionísio riu, esquecendo-se da sua ira. Não imaginara que encontraria uma mulher tão ousada naquele Santuário entediante.

_Mortal... Qual é o teu nome?

_Isso não importa.

O deus deu um sorriso e fitou a máscara da amazona. Estava disposto a ver o rosto dela, no entanto, antes que pudesse tentar...

_Dionísio... Há regras rígidas neste Santuário que devem ser respeitadas a todo custo, esteja Athena no Olimpo ou não – Shion disse ao chegar.

O deus mordeu os lábios ao ouvir a voz do Grande Mestre. Estava farto dele e de suas regras, mas resolveu concordar:

_De fato. Acontece que eu me sinto tão à vontade na morada terrena da minha irmã que me esqueço de que não estou em casa – disse descaradamente ao fazer surgir a sua taça e ao beber um pouco de vinho. Em seguida, ele moveu a outra mão e fez com que o seu séquito desaparecesse.

_Folgado – murmurou a amazona.

_Eu ouvi isso, mulher – o deus advertiu.

Shina cumprimentou Shion com um gesto respeitoso e se foi. Curioso, Dionísio perguntou ao Grande Mestre:

_Bonita ou feia?

_O que? – Shion estava perplexo com a pergunta.

_O que tem por baixo daquela máscara? Espere... Quer dizer que você nunca viu?

_Há uma regra bastante clara sobre as amazonas de Athena, e...

_E lá vem mais uma regra entediante e estúpida.

Dionísio bebeu mais do seu vinho e tomou o caminho do Templo, deixando Shion sozinho.

_Ela deve ser feia. Por qual motivo teria um temperamento ruim daqueles? De todo jeito, não custa nada conferir assim que eu tiver uma oportunidade – sorriu.

**Monte Olimpo.**

Athena e Hermes caminhavam pelo céu, como se este fosse um caminho feito de um fino e invisível cristal. Sob seus pés, bem abaixo, estava a terra. Em silêncio, ambos fitavam o Monte Olimpo, a morada mais elevada dos deuses, encoberta por densas e escuras nuvens. Repentinamente, alguns raios rasgaram os céus e trovões ressoaram de forma estrondosa - até o sol pareceu um tanto tímido ante a expressão da fúria de Zeus.

_Ele está impaciente – disse Hermes.

_E você está bastante tenso, meu irmão.

_Temos motivos para tanto, não acha, Athena?

_Sim, mas... Eu ainda creio num milagre.

Hermes parou a sua caminhada. Fitando seriamente a irmã, falou:

_Um milagre como aquele realizado pelo teu cavaleiro de Pegasus, o que feriu Hades nos Elíseos? Não creio que algo assim bastará.

_Tenha fé, Hermes.

De repente, ambos ouviram passos delicados ao seu redor. A deusa do amor e da beleza, então, apareceu. Era deveras formosa, com cabelos ruivos e brilhantes que desciam até os quadris, adornados por seu cinto dourado e ricamente trabalhado. O seu rosto era realmente divino, parecendo mais um convite ao amor: sua boca era sedutora, seus olhos tinham a cor de safiras, e as maçãs do seu rosto a valorizavam ainda mais. Trajava uma túnica de tecido verde claro e sedoso, a qual destacava muito bem seus atributos físicos. Num de seus delicados ombros, trazia pousado um pássaro totalmente branco, ou melhor, uma pomba de olhos vivos e negros, um de seus símbolos.

_Não deixe que Hermes te impregne de pessimismo, minha irmã. Ele anda um tanto diferente nos últimos tempos.

Afrodite abraçou delicadamente Saori. Hermes, então, respondeu:

_Apenas sei a gravidade da situação. Caos é um deus poderoso e o seu poder cresce a cada dia.

_Prefiro não desgastar a minha beleza pensando nisto – ela brincou com os cabelos.

Mais raios furiosos cortaram os céus. Os três deuses, então, reiniciaram lado a lado o restante da caminhada até o Olimpo. Ao alcançarem as nuvens, estas se abriram para dar-lhes passagem, e lá estava a gigantesca construção. Era possível ouvir o barulho do martelo de Hefesto, que trabalhava incansavelmente. O cheiro de ambrosia, o alimento dos deuses, invadiu as narinas de Athena, fazendo com que ela finalmente se sentisse em casa após tanto tempo.

Hermes deixou que ela seguisse adiante na magnífica escadaria. O primeiro deus a receber-lhe no Olimpo foi Apolo. Ambos concordavam em muitas coisas antes, sendo conhecidos pela sabedoria e moderação. Sendo assim, ele não hesitou em dizer:

_Finalmente tu regressaste. Juntos, poderemos evitar que alguns lancem este lugar ao Caos – disse ele ao olhar de relance para Ares, que estava mais atrás. O deus da guerra violenta deu as costas para Athena de maneira brusca e insolente.

_Ares nunca esqueceu o fato de você ter sido escolhida como deusa de Atenas em vez dele – Apolo cochichou para Saori.

Ele tinha uma beleza luminosa: seus cabelos eram loiros e o seu rosto era formoso. Vestia-se com uma túnica cor de vinho, bordada com o que mais pareciam ser fios de luz. Numa das mãos carregava uma lira, na outra, um arco. As flechas em sua aljava eram douradas, indicando que ele era o deus do sol.

Ares, por sua vez, vestia sua armadura, que misturava tons de dourado e bronze avermelhado. Levava seu grande escudo e a sua lança, sempre pronto para a batalha. Seu rosto era másculo e seu corpo era musculoso; o seu olhar parecia arder em chamas de violência.

Saori lembrou:

_A questão sobre Atenas foi há bastante tempo.

Mais uma deusa chegou. Era Ártemis, irmã gêmea de Apolo. Ela era uma deusa alta e que portava também um magnífico arco. Nas costas, a aljava com suas flechas de prata, que lhe identificavam como a deusa da caça e da lua. Ela vestia uma túnica mais curta e clara, calçava sandálias que lhe subiam pelos tornozelos e panturrilhas, e trazia as madeixas loiras presas numa grossa trança. Seriamente, ela disse:

_As rivalidades aqui ainda permanecem inalteradas. Porém, seja bem vinda de volta ao Olimpo, Athena.

_Obrigada, Ártemis.

A deusa deixou o irmão gêmeo e dirigiu-se ao Salão do Conselho. Ela sabia da gravidade da situação e tinha pressa. E nunca havia perdoado completamente Apolo pelo que acontecera a Órion. Saori a seguiu, e acabou encontrando-se com Hera, a esposa de Zeus, que lhe dirigiu apenas um olhar forçosamente cortês. Hera sempre fora contra a compaixão de Athena pelos humanos, e não admitia que uma deusa pudesse viver por opção as experiências mortais. A sua postura régia, bem como a coroa que carregava em sua cabeça, representavam o quanto Hera prezava pelo posto de mulher do grande Zeus. Seu vestido misturava tons de azul e verde, como se fosse uma cascata luminosa e perfeita. Nas mãos, ela tinha algumas penas de pavão. Seus cabelos escuros caiam-lhe pelos ombros até a cintura.

O deus Hefesto chegou também ao salão. Com o dorso nu e trazendo o martelo que usava no seu ofício de deus ferreiro, via-se claramente o motivo da infelicidade matrimonial da deusa Afrodite: sendo cultuada pela beleza, ela não se contentava em ter um bom, porém feio marido. Por isso era conhecida por suas traições, especialmente as cometidas com Ares.

_Seja bem- vinda, Athena – Hefesto disse.

_Obrigada. É bom voltar, mas eu gostaria que para tanto o motivo fosse outro.

_Não consegue enxergar o bom lado disto, Athena? Não fosse Caos, os deuses não teriam a chance de experimentar a união. Vivemos em conflitos uns com os outros desde os tempos mitológicos, mas agora, somos forçados resolver as diferenças – o deus ferreiro disse com a sua habitual simplicidade.

Ares entrou no Conselho dizendo:

_Eu não teria tanta certeza acerca disto, Hefesto. Nós estamos prestes a entrar em um desacordo que pode custar as nossas existências.

_Tranquilize-se, meu filho – disse Hera para Ares.

Ele fitou Athena com olhos cheios de ira. Disse:

_Alguns podem querer mediar o conflito, minha mãe. Porém, o que nós temos a oferecer a um deus primordial que pode arrastar-nos e engolir-nos?

Um raio rasgou o céu. Os que já estavam no Conselho pareceram tremer quando o seu estrondo foi ouvido em seguida. Longe da vista dos demais deuses, Zeus desentendia-se com Hades.

Posseidon, entretanto, inundou o Salão com a sua presença. Logo pousou os seus olhos sobre Athena, e lhe deu um inesperado e estranho sorriso. Ela limitou-se a fitar o jovem Julian Solo, novamente sob o domínio do deus dos mares. Hades foi o próximo a integrar o Conselho, trajando a sua armadura divina e com sua espada numa das mãos. Ainda ressentia-se com a derrota na Guerra Santa, onde fora ultrajado ao ser ferido por um dos simples humanos de Athena.

Zeus foi o último da grande tríade a chegar. Era uma enorme figura, tanto em tamanho quanto em presença. Trajava uma túnica branca e brilhante, tinha braços bastante fortes e levava em sua cabeça uma coroa de raios; a sua barba e seus cabelos eram prateados e longos. O seu rosto estava tremendamente severo, e o grande raio em sua mão direita faiscava revoltosamente. Quando o ergueu no ar, todos se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares. Sua voz ecoou no salão:

_Posseidon e eu chegamos a um entendimento, mas Hades diverge de nós. Ele deseja atacar o Caos imediatamente.

O Senhor do Inferno ficou de pé para falar:

_Sinto uma enorme perturbação nos meus domínios: Érebo está agora livre e deixou o Tártaro.

O espanto de alguns deuses contrastou com a naturalidade dos que já aguardavam por isto.

_Devemos atacar enquanto podemos. Quem é favorável a isto? – Ares perguntou impacientemente.

Ártemis, Hades, Hefesto e Hera ergueram suas mãos. Eram cinco dos onze votos presentes.

_Qual é a outra proposta? – perguntou Afrodite.

O Imperador dos Mares respondeu:

_Queremos impedir o conflito antes que se inicie.

_Bobagem – gritou Ares.

Zeus quis saber:

_Quem é favorável a isto?

Hermes, Apolo, Posseidon, Zeus e Afrodite ergueram as mãos. Cinco dos onze votos. Empate.

Decidido a não deixar que Athena exercesse o seu voto de Minerva, Hades perguntou:

_Onde está Dionísio?

_Enviei-o numa missão – respondeu Zeus.

_Não é motivo para que ele falte ao Conselho!

_Ele somente voltará ao Olimpo com as nove Musas – decidiu o senhor do Olimpo.

Hades, então, irou-se:

_Entendo o que pretendem fazer. Querem que Athena decida o impasse ao seu favor, mas digo desde já que se arrependerão desta decisão!

Saori, então, ficou de pé. Ela disse:

_Se uma guerra começar contra o Caos, a terra e os seus habitantes sofrerão. Se há uma chance de evitar tal conflito, digo que devemos tentar.

Zeus dirigiu um olhar à Athena. Um lapso de ternura passou por seus olhos poderosos quando ele perguntou:

_Minha filha... É a tua decisão final?

_Sim. Sou a favor de irmos até os filhos do Caos para tentar mediar o conflito – ela respondeu ao apertar seu báculo com força.

Ares bateu violentamente a lança em seu escudo. Hades não se surpreendeu com a decisão, mas ergueu-se para dizer:

_Se vocês decidiram abrir mão de um tempo valioso, não espere que fiquemos inertes. Tão logo os mediadores partam, Ares e eu nos posicionaremos para uma luta contra Caos. Porém, somente iniciaremos o ataque após a falha inevitável de Athena.

Hades envolveu-se em seu cosmo púrpura e deixou o Olimpo. Ares ergueu a sua lança, chamando a sua carruagem de guerra, puxada por um par de cavalos que soltavam fogo pelas narinas e escoiceavam o ar vigorosamente. Ele também se foi. Posseidon agitou o seu tridente e desapareceu em seu cosmo da cor do mar.

Zeus, então, decidiu:

_Que Athena e Hermes partam imediatamente.

**Casa de Gêmeos, Santuário de Athena.**

O dia parecia atrasado, pois a escuridão da noite ainda tomava conta do céu apesar da hora avançada. Isso era bastante estranho, todavia, não impediu a vontade que Saga tinha de rever a misteriosa estranha para descobrir quem era ela. Sem trajar a armadura de Gêmeos, ele se dirigiu à entrada da sua Casa. Lá, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Kannon de vigia, que disse:

_As suas saídas durante a noite e antes amanhecer começam a me deixar curioso.

Saga sorriu para disfarçar a sua preocupação.

_É assim que me sinto também: curioso.

Kannon balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu. Em seguida, falou:

_Eu cuidarei de Gêmeos.

Saga assentiu, mas algo lhe prendeu nos degraus da escadaria. Ele precisava dizer:

_Você não imagina o quanto estou satisfeito por te ter aqui, Kannon. Antes da luta contra Hades, jamais imaginei que você pudesse ser leal à Athena, e estou bastante orgulhoso disso.

Os olhos do mais novo brilharam com tais palavras. Entretanto, evitando demonstrar totalmente a sua emoção, ele perguntou descontraidamente:

_Você não está atrasado para o seu encontro misterioso?

Saga balançou negativamente a cabeça e respondeu:

_Não é um encontro. E eu não estou atrasado, pois o dia ainda não nasceu.

Kannon ponderou:

_O que é estranho, por sinal.

_Sim, mas eu pretendo descobrir o motivo disto.

Saga deixou Gêmeos. Entretanto, Kannon ali permaneceu vigilante, tal como o legítimo cavaleiro de Athena que agora era.

**Em algum ponto sobre o Oceano Pacífico.**

Os filhos de Caos viram um portal perolado surgindo no ar. Dele saíram Hermes e Athena.

_Vieram implorar por misericórdia? – brincou Nyx ao se dirigir para Saori.

_Não. Nós viemos negociar a paz antes que se inicie a guerra – falou Hermes.

Hades e Ares, então, apareceram. Érebo olhou para o Senhor do Submundo com um olhar mortal, e disse:

_A paz não é uma opção.

_Não permitam que Caos transforme tudo em desordem outra vez – rogou Athena.

_Não poderia ser outra pessoa a nos pedir isto, afinal, não és tu que protege aos homens da fúria dos teus próprios parentes deuses? – perguntou Nyx.

_Os humanos não tem nada a ver com as nossas tolas rivalidades. Por isso, eu imploro: fazei com que Caos se contenha.

Hermes olhou para a irmã. Ele já estava descrente na tentativa de paz, portanto, seu caduceu brilhou. Érebo notou e disse, fazendo um sinal a Nyx:

_Esta é a tua declaração de guerra, Hermes? Deixe-nos mostrar a nossa!

A deusa da Noite tomou o cetro e o ergueu no ar, lançando-o firmemente na direção de Athena. Hermes, porém, foi mais rápido e sofreu o ataque no lugar dela, sendo atingido no ombro esquerdo. Ele despencou do céu em direção ao mar, que começava a ficar tempestuoso.

_Hermes! – gritou Athena, desesperada. Porém, o carro de Apolo surgiu brilhante como o sol. Ele alcançou Hermes antes que este colidisse com nas águas.

Foi a vez de Ares investir, indo na direção de Nyx. Porém, Érebo agitou sua espada, fazendo no céu um buraco negro o qual tragou o deus da guerra.

_Tu foste o primeiro a adentrar no Caos, Ares – disse o deus da Escuridão com um sorriso malévolo nos lábios finos.

Ao ver que o deus da guerra desaparecera, Hades usou a sua espada para cortar o enorme poder de Érebo ao meio. Em seguida, desafiou:

_Venha lutar comigo, filho da Desordem!

Espadas se chocaram num estrondo terrível. Enquanto isso, Apolo apontava o seu arco dourado para Nyx, que disse:

_É inútil, Apolo.

A flecha partiu, porém ela desviou-se. Todavia, Hefesto surgiu ao lado da filha mais velha de Caos, atingindo-a com o seu martelo. Nyx rodopiou no ar, surpresa e furiosa com o golpe. Vendo que os demais descendentes de Caos começavam a vir para a luta, Athena ergueu o seu báculo, formando uma barreira dourada para que não se intrometessem. Foi neste momento que as nuvens do céu ficaram escuras e tempestuosas. Delas saiu o poderoso Zeus, lançando raios ameaçadores e chamando por seus inimigos com a sua voz de trovão:

_Filhos do Caos!

_Vejo que o senhor do Olimpo resolveu aparecer – falou Érebo ao rebater um golpe da espada de Hades.

Nyx deu um sorriso sombrio e segurou Hefesto pela garganta, lançando-o numa distorção do espaço que ela própria criara. Zeus desfez a distorção ao lançar dois raios, impedindo que Hefesto fosse tragado. Aproveitando a distração da Noite, Apolo atirou mais uma flecha, que atingiu a coxa esquerda da esposa e irmã de Érebo.

Ela gritou ao arrancar a flecha de si:

_Maldito Apolo!

Hades tentava subjugar a Escuridão, porém, foi atingido no braço pela espada do inimigo. O Senhor do Submundo, contudo, não desistiu e investiu mais uma vez o filho de Caos. Enquanto isso, Athena seguia usando o seu cosmo para sustentar a barreira, e um pensamento otimista transformou-se em palavras:

_Nós podemos vencê-los.

**Casa de Gêmeos, Santuário de Athena.**

Kannon sentiu a presença de Sorento de Sirene. Aborrecido e disposto a continuar sozinho, ele ameaçou:

_Vá embora, se não quiser ser mandado para Outra Dimensão.

_Não, Dragão Marinho. Antes eu preciso dizer-te a mensagem do Imperador Posseidon.

_Eu não quero ouvir. Saia!

Kannon estava disposto a atacar o general, porém, sentiu o seu corpo paralisado. O vento frio que rondava o Santuário na noite anterior balançou-lhe os cabelos e o fez estremecer.

_O que está acontecendo?

Sorento ficou frente a frente com o segundo cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, e disse:

_Posseidon não se esqueceu da tua traição, e deseja vingança.

Kannon podia sentir agora uma fatal e inevitável presença. Enquanto lutava para se mover novamente, ele perguntou:

_Quem mais está aqui? O que... O que está acontecendo comigo?

_Acalma-te, Dragão Marinho – disse a mesma voz que falara com Athena antes.

_Quem é você? – o geminiano perguntou ao deus invisível.

_Eu sou um dos filhos de Nyx, portanto, um descendente do Caos.

**Luta entre os deuses do Olimpo e os filhos do Caos.**

Quando um redemoinho gigantesco formou-se no mar, até mesmo Zeus e Hades demonstraram sinais de vitória em seu rosto:

_Posseidon está aqui – disse o Senhor do Olimpo enquanto erguia um raio em cada mão, os quais seriam destinados a Nyx e Érebo.

Entretanto, o Imperador dos Mares não se posicionou ao lado dos irmãos. Ao contrário: fez ondas gigantescas atingirem Zeus.

Hades rebateu um golpe de Érebo e foi ao socorro do irmão atingido, bradando:

_O que estás fazendo, Posseidon?

_Estou mudando de lado. Apesar da aparente chance de vitória, ninguém pode se erguer contra o Caos. E eu quero um lugar de honra na nova Ordem que ele criará após destruir esta em que existimos.

Athena fitou Julian Solo com lágrimas nos olhos. A sua barreira que prendia demais descendentes de Caos pareceu ceder. Apolo foi até a irmã, levando Hermes consigo. Ele disse:

_Acabou, Athena. Devemos voltar ao Olimpo agora se quisermos lutar novamente.

Ela ergueu o báculo outra vez e negou-se a ir:

_Não.

No entanto, Zeus e Hades já se retiravam. Hefesto fazia o mesmo. Athena percebeu que não teria outra escolha, mas, antes de ir, ela viu no horizonte a grande massa disforme e revolta, de um brilho intenso e escuro. Era um vazio infinito, um estado não organizado que continuava a sugar lentamente tudo o que existia ao seu redor. Era o Caos, o deus primordial cujas forças começavam a agir outra vez. Nyx, Érebo e os seus demais descendentes uniram-se a ele, cercando-o após a vitória naquela batalha.

_Será mesmo o fim de tudo? O que o Destino quis me dizer na noite passada? – sussurrou Athena antes de ser levada por Apolo.

**Casa de Gêmeos, Santuário de Athena. **

A presença invisível apareceu. O deus Destino usava um capuz negro que cobria os seus olhos brancos e cegos, e da sua túnica saíam fios os quais eram tecidos pelas Moiras, deusas que lhe seguiam todo o tempo. Cloto tecia as linhas, Láquesis as separava, e Átropos segurava uma tesoura nas mãos, pronta para cortar o que o Destino determinasse.

Com muito esforço Kannon conseguiu dar um passo na direção dele, que se surpreendeu:

_Não podes lutar contra mim, Dragão Marinho. Deves lutar ao meu favor.

_Eu jamais trairia Athena e aos demais cavaleiros, e eu não sou mais o Dragão Marinho de Posseidon!

Láquesis separou o fio da vida de Kannon, Átropos ergueu a tesoura. O Destino, entretanto, ordenou com um gesto que Cloto seguisse tecendo o fio da vida do irmão de Saga. A moira obedeceu imediatamente, então, o deus aproximou-se do cavaleiro e disse:

_Posseidon terá a sua vingança. Este foi o preço pedido por ele para trair ao Olimpo. Você voltará a servi-lo como um dos seus generais, e lutará contra aquela que jurou proteger.

Kannon ainda estava paralisado, porém, com esforço ele conseguiu dar mais um passo. Disse:

_Nunca! Se o Imperador dos Mares está se voltando contra os demais deuses, eu devo fazer alguma coisa!

Ele tentou explodir uma galáxia na direção do filho de Nyx, mas não conseguiu. Destino sorriu e falou:

_Não há como impedir a minha ação, humano. Tudo acontecerá como planejei.

Destino tocou a testa de Kannon com o dedo indicador, e os olhos do cavaleiro ficaram completamente brancos por alguns segundos. Uma lágrima escorreu de um deles.

_Obedeça-me.

Kannon foi envolvido pelo cosmo do deus e gritou antes de perder a consciência.

Na Casa de Touro, Aldebaran sentiu a presença de um inimigo. Ele correu para Gêmeos. Ao chegar lá, também foi paralisado.

_O que está havendo...? Quem é este que invadiu o Santuário, Kannon?

O irmão de Saga ignorou o taurino. Destino, então, abriu uma fenda no espaço e se foi seguido por suas Moiras e pelos dois generais de Posseidon.

**Ao amanhecer, em algum lugar do Santuário.**

Ela estava distraída naquela manhã, mas não deixou de perceber a chegada de Saga. Num misto de contentamento e surpresa, ela ficou de pé e disse:

_Você veio.

_O Santuário inteiro está em alerta, sendo assim, preciso saber se você é ou não uma inimiga.

Ela aproximou-se de Saga, retirando do pescoço o seu pingente brilhante. Apertando-o em uma das mãos, disse:

_Cavaleiro de Athena, eu te compreendo. Tu não desejas o meu mal, eu posso ver isso em teus olhos. Porém, como a guerra começou, tu ainda queres redimir o teu passado sombrio e repleto de traição.

_Como sabe tanto sobre mim?

Ela deu um triste sorriso:

_Eu tenho te observado, cavaleiro. Nós dois somos criaturas atormentadas. Tu pelo teu passado e eu pelo meu futuro.

Saga pôs-se em posição de luta e perguntou:

_Quem é você?

_O meu nome é Hemera. Sou a deusa do Dia, filha de Nyx e Érebo, descendente do Caos.

Um brilho forte começou a emanar dela. Saga teve de cobrir os olhos com as mãos. Ela, entretanto, seguiu falando:

_Ontem não éramos inimigos, mas agora somos. E eu sou aquela que será conhecida na nova Ordem como a deusa que eliminou os perigosos humanos de Athena. Dentre eles, tu, Saga de Gêmeos.

O pingente transformou-se numa lança. E a luta entre os dois começou.

_Explosão Galáctica!

Hemera protegeu-se num escudo de luz e não foi atingida. Porém, Destino surgiu e disse:

_Não é a hora ainda, Hemera. Este humano não deve morrer agora.

Saga sentiu o seu corpo paralisando. Foi quando viu o irmão ao lado de Sorento.

_Kannon? – perguntou.

_Não. Eu sou o Dragão Marinho de Posseidon – respondeu ao irmão.

Hemera lançou a Saga um olhar de compaixão, todavia, envolveu a todos com a sua luz e deixou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos sozinho.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo, a primeira Musa irá aparecer. Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado legal. Até mais! **

**P.S: Hades está tão 'cabra ômi', não acham? Chamou mesmo o Érebo para a briga! Eita... XD  
**


	3. Así se baila el tango

**ASÍ SE BAILA EL TANGO**

* * *

**Show de tango em Puerto Madero, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

Com os seus pés rápidos e pequenos, ela riscava o salão de uma maneira enérgica e apaixonante, expressando-se através do tango como se não existisse outro modo de exteriorizar os seus sentimentos. Paixão, desejo, entrega... Tudo isso era perceptível também em seus olhos felinos, e se alguém anunciasse naquele instante que Elizabeth Tisson era, na verdade, a Musa da Dança, muitos ali acreditariam. Algo a diferenciava das outras dançarinas. Sim, definitivamente, pois todos ao seu redor se sentiam inspirados pelo seu cosmo divino, principalmente o seu par, que a ergueu num giro perfeito e intenso.

Outros dois dançarinos, então, surgiram para "disputá-la" enquanto a música estivesse tocando. Com uma intensidade incrível, ela entrelaçava as suas pernas nas deles, deixava-os, rodopiava, e executava os passos com cada um, numa disputa acirrada e eletrizante entre os três homens. Carícias, toques, quadris se aproximando... Muitos dos espectadores prendiam o fôlego sem perceber, e, quando a música infelizmente cessou, a "magia" que impregnava o ar foi se dissipando aos poucos. O salão, então, explodiu em aplausos quase intermináveis, e muitos a aplaudiram de pé.

Porém... Havia alguém ali que não parecia nada impressionado com o que acabara de ver:

_Isso foi apenas uma demonstração tola da carnalidade humana – afirmou Shaka de Virgem.

Sob a luz dos refletores, o brilho do vestido negro e bem decotado de Elizabeth não lembrava nem de longe a aura dos deuses, mas o cavaleiro de ouro sabia que estava diante da Musa da Dança. Ofegante, ela agradecia aos aplausos quando notou a figura impassível que... Estava mesmo de olhos fechados?

Os refletores deixaram Elisabeth e apontaram para a próxima apresentação de tango da noite. Deixando o palco, ela dirigiu-se ao seu camarim, encontrando um belo ramalhete de flores perto do espelho.

_Juan... – disse ao lembrar-se do belo homem com o qual saíra na noite anterior, porém, apesar do sorriso, ela jogou as flores no lixo. – Não quero nada sério, por enquanto.

Elizabeth, então, pegou o seu casaco, vestiu-o e saiu pelas ruas de Puerto Madero, atenta ao que a noite portenha oferecia aos muitos turistas. O vento frio batia em seu rosto, mas ela aproveitaria a caminhada até a sua casa sem imaginar que Shaka discretamente lhe seguia à distância.

**Salão do Grande Mestre, Santuário. **

Diante de Shion e de Dionísio, Aldebaran de Touro contava o que vira na Casa de Gêmeos:

_Era uma presença fatal, quase... Inevitável. Tenho certeza de que não era mortal, e eu sequer consegui atacá-lo. O mais estranho, entretanto, foi ver o Kannon seguindo-o juntamente com Sorento de Sirene.

O deus do vinho fez a sua taça desaparecer. Em seguida, com o semblante não mais tão despreocupado quanto antes, ele disse:

_É o Destino, um dos filhos de Nyx. Eu pensei que ele fosse ficar imparcial nesta guerra, porém, creio agora que tudo está mais complicado do que imaginei inicialmente.

Shion, pensativo, perguntou:

_Onde está o Saga?

_Em Gêmeos – respondeu o taurino.

_E é lá que ele deve permanecer. Aldebaran... As defesas do Santuário estão frágeis. Você, Saga e Shura devem redobrar a atenção, já que os demais cavaleiros de ouro saíram à procura das Musas.

_Sim, Grande Mestre.

_E quanto ao Kannon... – Shion não encontrou palavras.

Aldebaran fechou os punhos e disse:

_Após a Guerra Santa contra Hades, não imaginei que ele pudesse nos trair... E trair Athena outra vez.

Dionísio, então, forçou um riso abafado e provocou:

_Em tempos de guerra, traições devem mesmo ser esperadas. E, já que os generais de Posseidon seguiram Destino, provavelmente houve também uma traição no Olimpo. Estar neste Santuário com vocês tornou-se uma missão ainda mais tediosa!

Aldebaran encarou o deus do vinho com um olhar sério. Sentiu que deveria pedir licença para se retirar, e, dirigindo uma reverência a Shion, assim o fez. Porém, de longe, ainda conseguiu ouvir a voz de Dionísio, que seguiu falando:

_Ainda não compreendi a presença de Destino e Hemera neste lugar. Todavia, se eu fosse um de vocês, eu não estaria preocupado com este lugar. A verdadeira guerra, no fim das contas, se concentrará na morada mais alta dos deuses, no Olimpo – os olhos do deus pareceram faiscar, e a taça de vinho surgiu novamente em uma de suas mãos.

**Bairro San Telmo, Buenos Aires.**

A escola de balé funcionava num antigo casarão colonial. Meninas vestidas de bailarina corriam, brincavam e esperavam pelas aulas ou pelos pais, e tal cena fez com que Elizabeth se lembrasse da própria infância como filha da dona do lugar:

_Eu já fui uma delas – disse para si num sussurro ao passar pelos portões.

Ao vê-la, uma senhora rechonchuda e de cabelos encaracolados lhe dirigiu a palavra:

_Liz! Oh... Faz muito tempo desde a tua última visita! Não se acanhe... Entre!

_Tia Fermina! Como vai? – abraçou-a.

A senhora, ao bagunçar os longos cachos negro-avermelhados da jovem, respondeu:

_Melhor agora que estou te vendo!

Liz sorriu, pois a tia era a única irmã do seu falecido pai. No entanto, o sorriso desapareceu dos seus lábios assim que perguntou:

_A minha mãe está aqui agora?

_Oh, sim... No entanto, não se apresse: a aula dela terminará somente daqui a dez minutos, e teremos tempo suficiente para colocarmos resumidamente os assuntos em dia antes que ela faça você correr daqui como o demônio foge da cruz!

Liz deu uma gargalhada alta, pois sempre encontrara na tia uma cúmplice para escapar da rigidez e do autoritarismo da sua mãe bailarina.

_E então, como está tudo por aqui? – perguntou curiosa.

_Há muitas alunas novas, e uma das professoras ficou doente. Em outras palavras: o humor da tua mãe está terrível, e ela quis até te ligar, mas fingi que o teu número mudou e que eu não sabia onde tinha anotado o novo.

_Fizeste bem, tia Fermina. Afinal... Por que ela não compreende de uma vez por todas que eu não voltarei ao balé clássico? – Liz exaltou-se.

_Porque você é minha filha e uma grande bailarina, e também porque não há motivos para que desperdice o seu talento dançando tango para turistas em Puerto Madero – a voz rígida veio de detrás de Liz, que ficou bastante tensa com a presença inesperada da mãe.

_Eu já tenho que ir – ela falou ao beijar a testa da tia.

A senhora alta e magra, então, colocou-se no caminho da filha. O relacionamento de ambas não era bom desde a morte do pai de Liz.

_Por que você vive fugindo?

_Eu não estou fugindo, mamãe. Apenas não quero me tornar como você – respondeu impacientemente antes de deixar a escola de balé com passos duros.

Do lado de fora e discretamente, Shaka esperava por Liz.

_A perturbação do Caos fez com que a Musa "recebesse" toda uma vida efêmera e humana. Convencê-la de que ela é uma deusa será, portanto, uma missão árdua. Que Buda me ilumine, então – disse ele ao voltar a segui-la.

**Monte Olimpo.**

O irado Zeus lançava os seus raios no mar, a orgulhosa Hera lamentava alto pelo seu filho Ares, e o ferido Hermes parecia pensativo após a batalha. Ele sentia o seu ombro latejar devido ao ferimento causado pelo cetro de Nyx, mas fingia estar bem para não preocupar aos demais deuses naquele momento, principalmente à Athena.

Ártemis, entretanto, sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer ao deus Mensageiro, e chamou Apolo para uma conversa em particular:

_Tentar mediar o conflito foi a decisão mais infeliz que o Conselho poderia ter tomado – disse.

_Ártemis... O que está feito, está feito.

_Sim, mas haverá consequências severas – ela olhou para Hermes, que estava sentado ao longe.

Apolo tentou desconversar ao ver que Saori se aproximava:

_Não sei do que tu estás falando.

A sua irmã gêmea, entretanto, segurou-lhe com força pelo braço e disse:

_Não tente me fazer de tola mais uma vez, Apolo. Eu sei que Hades ficará bem, pois foi ferido por Érebo. Hermes, porém...

_O nosso irmão sabia que o corpo mortal de Athena não aguentaria um ataque de Nyx, e fez o que considerou certo no calor do momento. Ainda assim, ele não deseja que nós falemos nisso, pois quer poupar Athena de qualquer sentimento de culpa. Respeite a vontade dele, Ártemis.

A deusa da caça e da lua assentiu relutantemente, afinal...

_Hermes está condenado – disse ela com voz tensa e triste antes de afastar-se do irmão deus.

**Lar de Liz Tisson, Buenos Aires.**

Ela morava sozinha acima de um antigo estúdio de dança, onde passava a maior parte do seu tempo, ainda mais por ter alguns alunos de tango.

_Eu preciso dançar – ela disse ao reviver as lembranças do dia em que o seu pai faleceu.

Nervosa, Liz começou a alongar-se. Braços, pernas, pescoço... A sua preparação era algo tão natural que ela parecia não fazer esforço algum.

_Eu não vivo apenas de tango – falou ao revirar seus CDs antigos e novos.

Após escolher o que dançaria, a música começou. A Musa dançava de tudo, e a voz de _Shakira_ começou a ser ouvida. Tentando livrar-se de toda a sua tensão, dos males que haviam ocorrido em sua "vida mortal", ela deixou o corpo mover-se de acordo com o som, e fechou os olhos sem perceber que Shaka de Virgem estava também ali, parado na entrada do estúdio. O cavaleiro mantinha-se de olhos fechados, mas balançava negativamente a cabeça numa censura silenciosa.

_And I'm crazy, but you like it  
Loca, loca, loca  
You like that it ain't easy  
Loca, loca, loca  
And I'm crazy but you like it  
Loca, loca, loca  
I'm crazy but you like it_

Cercada por espelhos, Liz abriu os olhos e viu a própria imagem dançando. Sorriu. Porém...

_Ah... Eu estava te esperando apenas para o horário das onze horas – ela olhou para o relógio na parede, para ter certeza de que ainda eram dez e cinquenta da manhã.

Shaka se aproximou. No entanto, antes que ele pudesse explicar que não era o aluno esperado... Ela mudou rapidamente a música para um tango e aproximou-se do cavaleiro de Virgem sem se lembrar de que ele estava na sua apresentação da noite anterior. Disse:

_Eu estava me aquecendo, mas não me incomodo se começarmos mais cedo hoje.

Num movimento súbito, Liz percorreu as costas de Shaka com uma das mãos, disposta a explicar acerca da postura de um bom dançarino. Porém, ele afastou-se e perguntou:

_O que pensa que está fazendo?

_Estou corrigindo a sua postura.

_Isso não é necessário – respondeu ele num tom óbvio.

Liz cruzou os braços, afinal, quem era a professora de dança ali?

_Você precisa se soltar um pouco mais. Ah... E não vai abrir os olhos? - ela quis logo saber.

_Eu não pretendo. A menos que seja realmente necessário.

Liz era uma excelente professora por ser a Musa da Dança, mas ela não era exatamente um exemplo de paciência quando a sua inspiração não alcançava algum dos seus alunos – o que era raríssimo, para dizer a verdade. Ignorando a própria estranheza em razão da atitude do cavaleiro, ela sugeriu:

_Comecemos, então, pelo passo básico – demonstrou, ou, pelo menos tentou, pois Shaka não se moveu.

_Eu não vim até aqui para isto – informou ele.

_Sério? – ela rebateu ironicamente ao afastar-se dele e para parar a música. – Para que, então?

_Qualquer explicação sobre o real motivo parecerá uma ilusão dentro da sua ótica humana e mortal, sendo assim, aconselho que venha comigo sem fazer muitas perguntas.

_Ir com você? Para onde? Por qual motivo?

Shaka suspirou. Era certo que Liz não seguiria o seu conselho sobre ir sem "fazer muitas perguntas".

_A questão envolve a ordem cósmica do universo e...

_Espere... Você estava ontem na minha apresentação de tango, não estava? - ela se lembrou.

_Sim, mas...

O aluno verdadeiro entrou no estúdio, estranhando o fato de encontrar outro em seu horário das onze horas. Liz olhou para ele, depois, para Shaka. Confusa, perguntou:

_Qual de vocês é Romero Valdez?

O jovem magro ergueu a mão, e Liz dirigiu ao virginiano seus olhos de leve tom dourado, os quais pareciam bastante zangados.

_Com licença, pois eu preciso ensinar tango para alguém que realmente deseje aprender – ela disse em tom cortante ao conduzir o cavaleiro até a entrada do estúdio.

"Que a minha mente se ilumine durante esta missão caótica", desejou Shaka ao perceber que levar a Musa de bom grado ao Santuário não seria fácil.

* * *

**A primeira Musa foi a Terpsícore, e adianto que o Shaka passará mais um tempinho em Buenos Aires. **

**É**_**l bailará el tango?**__**Escenas de los próximos capítulos. **_


	4. Conhecendo o Passado

**CONHECENDO O PASSADO**

* * *

**Centro de Canberra, Austrália. Proximidades do Lago Burley Griffin. **

Maila Jenoc caminhava devagar pelo belo caminho arborizado, indo na direção do Museu Nacional da Austrália. Bastante tímida e retraída, ela encolhia-se sempre que alguém a cumprimentava educadamente, e escondia o rosto com a sua franja volumosa e escura. Com mania de andar olhando para os pés, ela sequer notava o movimento das pessoas ao seu redor, que, inspiradas pelo seu cosmo divino, começavam a sentir uma vontade repentina e inadiável de também visitar o museu. Homens, mulheres, idosos, crianças... Muitos mudavam de rumo e simplesmente a seguiam, dispostos a conhecer mais sobre o passado e sem imaginar que Maila era, na realidade, a Musa da História.

Após visitar a todas as exposições disponíveis no museu, ela arrumou no rosto os grossos óculos de armação preta e seguiu para a Biblioteca Nacional, que também ficava perto do Burley Griffin. Subindo a escadaria do prédio, cuja arquitetura lembrava o Partenon grego, ela desastradamente tropeçou três vezes nos próprios pés, mas não caiu – por sorte. Dirigiu-se, então, para o salão de estudos principal e escolheu uma pilha enorme de livros e foi na direção das mesas de estudo. Desajeitada, ela balançou para um lado. Depois, balançou para o outro, mas acabou conseguindo equilibrar a sua pesada leitura para aquela manhã. Isso até dar três passos e esbarrar em alguém.

_Oh... Desculpe-me, eu... Eu não te vi. Os livros estavam na minha frente e eu... – sem sequer ter olhado ainda para o cavaleiro de ouro que a procurava, ela apanhava do chão os volumes que haviam caído.

_Não tem problema – disse uma simpática voz. – Posso ajudar você?

Maila arrumou os seus óculos gigantescos. Com seus olhos de tom quase violeta, ela examinou rapidamente Dohko de Libra. Envergonhada, fitou os próprios pés e disse baixinho:

_Não... Não precisa se incomodar.

O libriano pegou todos os livros caídos e também os que ela ainda segurava.

_Ah... Obrigada.

_De nada. E, a propósito, eu me chamo Dohko – apresentou-se dando um de seus sorrisos gentis, e se dirigiu até uma das muitas mesas do lugar.

Desacostumada a falar com homens bonitos, aliás, desacostumada a falar com pessoas em geral, Maila respondeu quase gaguejando:

_Eu sou a Mai. Que-quero dizer, eu me chamo Maila, mas você pode me chamar de Mai, se... Se quiser – encolheu-se, tímida.

Antes que Dohko respondesse algo, alguém perto dos dois pediu silêncio:

_Shiiiiiiiii.

O cavaleiro de ouro, então, despediu-se dela com um gesto de cabeça e dirigiu-se sem pressa até uma prateleira repleta de livros sobre a História da China. No caminho, ele falava baixinho consigo:

_Eu devo ser paciente, pois não posso despejar a verdade sobre ela de uma vez só. Por sorte, paciência é algo que eu aprendi a ter de sobra nos últimos duzentos e quarenta e três anos – ele pegou um livro da prateleira. Depois, percebeu que Maila estava lhe observando discretamente. Tímida, ela disfarçou o olhar cobrindo os óculos com a franja dos seus cabelos escuros. Suspirando, cochichou para si:

_Se for um sonho, o que é bem provável, eu não quero acordar. De onde esse homem saiu? Parece que estou diante de um herói da Antiguidade!

Mai, finalmente, abriu um dos livros que escolhera: _A História da Guerra do Peloponeso_, um volume de mais de seiscentas páginas. E, de repente, o setor da biblioteca começou a ficar cheio de pessoas dispostas a estudar sobre o passado. Elas vinham de outros setores, vinham de vários lugares da cidade, eram velhos, jovens, crianças, e turistas.

Observador, o antigo Mestre Ancião concluiu:

_Todos aqui estão sendo inspirados por pela Musa da História. Isso é muito bom, afinal, não podemos entender o presente ou planejar o futuro sem conhecer o passado.

**Salão do Grande Mestre, Santuário.**

Após ter ajudado o herói Teseu a escapar do labirinto do Minotauro, a apaixonada princesa Ariadne foi abandonada por ele na Ilha de Naxos. Desesperada, ela acabou despertando a piedade da deusa Afrodite, a qual lhe prometeu um amante imortal para compensar a desilusão sofrida. O deus Dionísio, então, encontrou a princesa, consolou-a e depois a desposou. Como presente de casamento, ele deu a ela uma coroa de ouro toda cravejada de diamantes. No entanto, a feliz união teve um fim quando a mortal Ariadne deixou o mundo dos vivos. Dionísio, na tentativa de imortalizar sua amada de alguma maneira, lançou a joia ao céu para que as pedras preciosas se tornassem as estrelas. E, todas as vezes que o deus as avistava, começava a sentir uma enorme saudade que nem o seu doce vinho conseguia aplacar.

Bebendo mais que o habitual, ele olhava o céu noturno. Saudoso, ele resolveu iniciar uma conversa com Shion, que lia alguns papéis antigos:

_Eu sou um dos filhos de Zeus, um dos deuses do Olimpo.

O ariano parou de ler e dirigiu a Dionísio um olhar óbvio. Tentou voltar para o que fazia, mas...

_Nós, deuses, somos seres imortais. Entretanto, vivemos sempre buscando algo nos seres humanos.

Percebendo que não poderia fugir do diálogo, Shion perguntou sem muita paciência:

_Buscam o que, por exemplo?

_Temor, devoção, respeito, admiração... Amor. Mas sabe qual é o problema maior dos mortais, Grande Mestre?

_Não – Shion respondeu com cara de poucos amigos.

_Eles morrem! Não importam o que tenham feito e amado em suas vidas passageiras, os mortais sempre desaparecem da face da terra. Sempre!

O ariano compreendeu, enfim, aonde o deus queria chegar. Respondeu:

_De fato. É o destino de todos que não desfrutam da eternidade. Tal como a tua esposa mortal, Ariadne.

Dionísio suspirou e disse:

_Ela foi a minha bênção e a minha maldição, afinal, o que fazer quando um ser imortal é condenado a viver sem o amor de sua vida?

Pondo os papéis sobre a mesa, o Grande Mestre buscou uma resposta para dar, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Dionísio, então, desceu as Doze Casas. Sozinho.

**Casa de Áries, Santuário.**

Tendo terminado o conserto da armadura, e sem ter mais o que fazer, Kiki usava a sua telecinese para guardar algumas ferramentas. Ele disse:

_Espero que o mestre Mu e os outros cavaleiros de ouro voltem logo.

De repente, o aprendiz percebeu que não estava mais sozinho:

_Olá, garoto estranho – cumprimentou Dionísio, que acabara de chegar a Áries.

Surpreso, Kiki coçou a testa e perguntou:

_O que você está fazendo aqui, deus do vinho? Não deveria permanecer no Templo com o mestre Shion?

_Aquele chato me entedia, e quando eu me sinto entediado, começo a lembrar de certas... Coisas. Sendo assim, leve-me até a amazona zangada.

_Amazona zangada...? Você só pode estar falando da Shina de Cobra.

_É este o nome dela? – interessou-se mais do que deveria.

O pupilo de Áries assentiu. Com um sorriso leviano nos lábios, Dionísio disse:

_Eu quero que me leves até ela, e, no caminho, quero também que tu me digas tudo o que sabes ao seu respeito.

_Isso não parece ser uma boa ideia, pois o Jabu de Unicórnio me disse que você e a Shina se desentenderam noutro dia – Kiki cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz, nada disposto a fazer o que o deus queria.

Dionísio deu um suspiro entediado, e teve uma ideia ao tocar a testa de Kiki:

_Não entendo o motivo pela qual as pessoas neste Santuário teimam em desobedecer e enfrentar aos deuses. Contudo, posso dar um jeito nisso.

Inesperadamente, pequenos chifres de sátiro cresceram na testa do pupilo de Mu.

_O que...? Ah! O que você fez comigo, deus do vinho?

Gargalhando, Dionísio respondeu:

_Se tu fizeres o que eu digo, voltará ao normal. Caso contrário, seguirá se transformando até virar um sátiro do meu séquito.

Tocando a testa energicamente, Kiki ameaçou:

_Eu vou contar ao mestre Shion!

_Ui... Que medo – o deus desdenhou e começou a caminhar tranquilamente.

Kiki, então, percebeu que não teria escolha levou-o até o local restrito às amazonas. Afinal, planejava um dia ser o futuro cavaleiro de Áries, não um misto de lemuriano e cabritinho.

**Vila das Amazonas, Santuário.**

Algum tempo depois e atrás de uma ruína, Dionísio e Kiki observavam Shina, que acabara de quebrar furiosamente um enorme bloco de mármore com apenas um golpe.

_Então até hoje ela tenta matar esse tal de Seiya? – o deus ainda estava perplexo.

_É como eu já expliquei: depois que um homem vê o rosto de uma amazona, ela é obrigada a amá-lo ou a matá-lo!

_E ela preferiu matar em vez de amar? – arregalou os belos olhos divinos.

_Sim.

_Que mulher!

Dionísio afastou-se de Kiki, que o segurou pelas vestes divinas e perguntou:

_O que pensa que está fazendo? Ela não pode ver você aqui!

_Quem disse isso?

_São as regras do Santuário!

Ignorando o pequeno, que desapareceu logo em seguida, Dionísio aproximou-se de Shina. Ela bufou ao sentir a sua presença divina, e reclamou:

_Você outra vez?

_Sentiu minha falta? – ele piscou.

Shina estralou os punhos e informou:

_Este é um lugar restrito. Vá embora antes que eu tenha que chutá-lo daqui.

_Tente, se quiser – o deus não estava mais nem um pouco entediado.

Shina elevou o cosmo, porém, antes que ela pudesse atacar, Dionísio estalou os dedos fez com que fortes ramos de videira brotassem do chão para prendê-la.

_O que...? O que você pensa que está fazendo?

_Estou facilitando a tua vida, amazona.

O deus, então, se aproximou dela sem pressa e com um sorrisinho satisfeito nos lábios. Com cuidado, retirou a máscara e...

_Não deverias esconder o rosto para proteger Athena. Não. Tu deverias ser uma ninfa dos bosques – ele disse num tom suave, acariciando a pele alva dela com a ponta dos dedos.

Irada, Shina libertou-se dos ramos e gritou:

_Devolva-me a minha máscara agora mesmo!

Tentando esconder a emoção e a surpresa por Shina ser parecida com Ariadne, Dionísio falou:

_Nada disso. É matar ou amar, não é? Faça a tua escolha. Espere... Eu sou imortal! Acho que te resta, então, apenas uma opção – ele deu um meio sorriso vitorioso.

_Seu... Miserável!

Shion surgiu de repente. Farto da presença de Dionísio no Santuário, ele disse:

_Já chega! Quantas vezes eu terei de dizer que existem regras as quais devem ser respeitadas...

Ignorando o Grande Mestre, Dionísio simplesmente fez a sua taça de vinho surgir e deixou o local destinado às amazonas. No entanto, em vez de totalmente satisfeito e não mais entediado, ele parecia mais saudoso e triste do que antes.

_Ei! Não está se esquecendo de algo, deus Dionísio? – perguntou Kiki, apontando para a própria testa.

_Deixe-me em paz, garoto irritante.

Arregalando os olhos, o pequeno lemuriano olhou para Shion, que disse:

_Acalme-se, Kiki. Eu irei resolver isto. E quanto a você, Shina de Cobra, mantenha-se longe do deus do vinho o máximo que puder.

Escondendo o rosto com as mãos, ela assentiu. No entanto...

"Ele me paga", pensou enquanto afastava-se dali.

**Casa de Maila Jenoc. Canberra, Austrália. **

Após quase ter sido expulsa da biblioteca por conta da hora avançada, Mai retornou para casa. Assim que abriu a porta, ela foi recepcionada pelo seu grande cachorro boiadeiro bernês, que a derrubou no chão.

_King!

Maila agarrou e fez carinho naquele que era a sua maior companhia. Depois, levantou-se acendeu as luzes, revelando pilhas e mais pilhas de livros de História que estavam espalhadas por todos os lugares.

_Você não vai acreditar no que me aconteceu hoje!

O cachorro de pelo preto, branco e marrom latiu como se quisesse escutar as novidades da sua dona, que começou a narrar o esbarrão com Dohko na Biblioteca Nacional:

_Estava eu, indefesa, balançando de um lado para o outro com uma pilha enorme de livros nas mãos. De repente, esbarrei num homenzarrão lindo que falou comigo e me deu um sorriso bastante gentil. Logicamente, eu me atrapalhei toda, dada a minha costumeira descoordenação. Todavia, ele me ajudou e depois foi até a prateleira de livros sobre História da China. Oh, King... Tem noção de quantas vezes algo assim aconteceu na minha vida antes? Nunca! Homens bonitos e gentis como aquele não falam com traças de biblioteca!

Suspirando e dirigindo-se até a cozinha, ela tirou da geladeira uma bandeja de comida congelada e abriu o forno micro-ondas, encontrando nele mais um dos seus livros.

__A Era dos Impérios_!Eu estava mesmo procurando por este!

King latiu, chamando a atenção de Maila antes que ela mergulhasse no livro de Eric Hobsbawm.

_Ah... Sim. Quer saber o restante da história? Nada demais aconteceu, pois quando procurei por ele na saída, não mais o encontrei. Bom... Ao menos eu pude saber o seu nome: Dohko.

Após cuidar de King, comer, ler e sonhar um pouco acordada com o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra... Mai foi até a sua cama – a qual dividia com alguns livros – e dormiu. Ela não imaginou que uma perturbação do Caos acabara de se materializar em sua rua. Era um monstro cuja respiração ruidosa e pesada podia ser ouvida facilmente naquela madrugada. Com corpo de leão e cabeça de mulher, a Esfinge descansava na rua deserta e ladeada por árvores. Ao ver um viajante que se aproximava sem pressa, ela lançou um desafio que, para muitos, seria mortal:

_Decifra-me ou te devoro.

Ele, entretanto, deu um singelo sorriso sob o seu típico chapéu chinês e falou consigo:

_Eu não esperava encontrar uma perturbação do Caos tão cedo, mas, se ela me lança um desafio, eu devo aceitá-lo.

Dohko, então, elevou o seu cosmo em resposta. O monstro mitológico se ergueu e propôs seu enigma:

_Qual é o animal que de manhã anda com quatro pés, à tarde com dois e à noite com três?

Conhecendo o mito de Édipo e da Esfinge, o libriano respondeu com sábia voz:

_É o homem, que engatinha na infância, anda ereto na juventude, e com a ajuda de um bastão na velhice.

Ao contrário do que era esperado, o monstro rosnou e atacou ao cavaleiro de ouro, que se desviou facilmente e lançou um ataque:

_Cólera do Dragão!

A Esfinge se desfez, deixando rastros escuros e passageiros que se dissiparam no ar em poucos segundos.

_Foi fácil, mas isto é apenas o começo. Outras perturbações virão, e terão mais força à medida que o Caos se espalhar. Devo ficar atento.

O cachorro King, que estava desperto e agitado por também sentir a perturbação, saiu da casa de Mai pela sua portinhola.

_Olá, garoto – Dohko afagou o pelo macio do animal. – Então é aqui que ela mora, não é?

King latiu como se respondesse "sim".

_Temos de protegê-la até que eu possa levá-la ao Santuário.

O esperto cachorro, então, correu e ficou de guarda na varanda. Dohko sorriu, e também permaneceu em alerta, sentado do outro lado da rua como se estivesse diante da cachoeira de Rozan.

Na manhã seguinte, Maila despertou bastante disposta – e tropeçando também numa pilha de livros que esquecera no chão. Olhando-se no espelho do banheiro, ela tentou arrumar o cabelo escuro, volumoso e liso – sem muito sucesso, na verdade.

_Espelho, espelho meu... Existe alguém mais sem graça e desengonçada do que eu? – perguntou ao suspirar profundamente.

King, então, entrou no banheiro e começou a puxar a dona pela camisola, como se quisesse mostrar a ela algo. No caso, alguém.

_O que foi? Para que tanta pressa? Sei que já está na hora do seu passeio, mas nunca te vi assim anteriormente!

O cachorro sentou e latiu como se desse a ela um ultimato.

_Está bem, está bem. Eu irei me apressar.

Maila, então, trocou de roupa, colocou no cachorro a coleira, e tentou tomar o rumo da padaria.

_King... Lado errado.

O bernês puxava a dona para a direção contrária. Esguia e magrinha, Mai não tinha força suficiente para controlá-lo.

_Ei... O que está havendo com você?

Num puxão mais forte, King a leva para perto de Dohko, e os entrelaça com a coleira.

_Bom dia – diz ele.

Vermelha como uma pimenta malagueta, Mai reconhece-o.

_Ah... Bom dia – ela responde evitando contato visual.

Cuidadoso, Dohko se livra da coleira do cachorro e oferece ajuda:

_Ele parece ser um bom animal. Posso ajudar a levá-lo?

_Aham – ela responde e se belisca discretamente. Sim, estava acordada.

_Para onde vocês dois iam?

_Padaria – a voz dela mal saiu.

Dohko, então, acompanhou-os em silêncio, uma vez que Mai perdera a fala durante todo o caminho.

**No interior do Caos. **

Nyx e Érebo estavam sentados lado a lado em um amplo e tenebroso salão. Ambos observavam regiamente a chegada dos demais descendentes do Caos. A primeira a surgir foi Nêmesis, a Vingança Divina, que trazia numa das mãos uma enorme foice cuja lâmina era afiada e precisa. Depois, veio Oniros, o deus dos Sonhos. Leto, a deusa do Esquecimento, apareceu acompanhada por Geras, a Velhice. Lissa, a Loucura, foi a seguinte. Depois, desfilando furiosamente pelo salão, apareceram as Erínias, responsáveis por levar vingança aos atos maus dos homens. Elas eram três: Tisífone, Megera e Alecto.

Apate, deusa do Engano, foi a próxima a aparecer. Phtonos, a Inveja, chegou dirigindo a todos os seus olhos sempre insatisfeitos. As três Hespérides também compareceram: Egle, Héspera e Erítia. Elas auxiliavam a Noite e o Dia com a Dança das Horas, trazendo ao mundo a tarde. Destino foi o último a chegar com as suas Moiras, mas não parava por aí a lista dos filhos nascidos de Nyx: outros já estavam pelo mundo, distribuindo a ação do Caos.

Érebo, então, perguntou à sua irmã e esposa:

_Onde está a nossa Hemera?

_Ela conduz o Dia até os vivos.

O deus da Escuridão assentiu. Depois, perguntou:

_E o nosso filho Éter?

_Ele cuida de um assunto de suma importância. Se Hermes tiver nos enganado no passado, teremos motivos para nos preocuparmos.

Érebo deu um sorriso maléfico e disse ao lembrar-se do poder que a Noite conservava desde os tempos mitológicos:

_Hermes em breve não será mais um problema. Ele já deve estar se transformando num mortal graças ao poder do teu golpe.

_Sim, e o que é um deus sem a sua imortalidade? – os olhos prateados de Nyx brilharam de satisfação.

**Santuário.**

Saga observava o amanhecer na entrada de Gêmeos. A imagem de Kannon indo embora com os inimigos de Athena atormentava a sua mente e tirava-lhe a paz.

_Será mesmo possível? Será que ele corrompeu-se outra vez? Não. Algo está errado. Tem que estar, ou eu terei de agir para impedi-lo.

Num impulso, Saga deixou as Doze Casas e foi até o local onde encontrara Hemera. Ela estaria lá? Seria assim, tão ousada a ponto de invadir o Santuário após o início da guerra contra o Caos? Sim.

_Tu vieste outra vez, cavaleiro de ouro – ela disse num contido tom de satisfação ao perceber a chegada dele.

_Não me distraia. Apenas me responda o que o Destino pretendeu ao levar o meu irmão daqui.

Hemera tocou o seu pingente brilhante e mirou o geminiano. Respondeu:

_Quem conhece os desígnios do Destino? Eu mesma me considero como uma vítima dele.

Insatisfeito com a resposta dela, Saga elevou o seu cosmo e perguntou:

_O que você veio fazer aqui?

_Somos inimigos, mas nós dois temos muito em comum. Eu estou fugindo da minha própria angústia, e não é isto que tu estás a fazer também?

_Vá embora e não volte mais. Ou teremos de lutar.

_Por que não antecipar o inevitável? – o pingente transformou-se em lança. – Será mais fácil matar-te agora do que depois.

Saga atacou:

_Outra Dimensão!

Hemera desapareceu devido ao golpe dele, mas não por muito tempo:

_Eu transito livremente no interior do Caos, cavaleiro. Tu não achas que mandar-me para outra dimensão é o mesmo que me subestimar?

_Tem razão.

Saga preparava-se para o seu ataque mais poderoso, porém, um portal perolado surgiu, e dele saíram Hermes e Athena. O deus Mensageiro apontou ameaçadoramente o seu caduceu para a deusa do Dia, e advertiu:

_Dentre todos os descendentes do Caos, tu és aquela pela qual eu ainda tenho apreço. Portanto, vá embora, Hemera.

Saori posicionou-se ao lado de Saga, também disposta a enfrentar a invasora, que reconheceu:

_O meu poder cresce com o do Caos, mas ainda não sou capaz de enfrentar dois deuses do Olimpo de uma vez só. Devo ir.

Saga observava atentamente os belos olhos da deusa. De alguma maneira, ele também sentia que tinham algo em comum, e ela, inesperadamente, lhe dirigiu a palavra antes de envolver-se em sua luminosidade e desaparecer:

_Busque pelas tuas próprias respostas, cavaleiro.

Hermes, percebendo que algo acontecia, perguntou a Saga:

_O que houve aqui desde que fomos ao Olimpo?

_O Destino esteve aqui, e o meu irmão, aparentemente, tornou-se um traidor.

_O que? – Saori estava incrédula.

Hermes apertou o seu caduceu numa das mãos, sentindo que a sua imortalidade se esvaia em razão do golpe de Nyx. Preocupado, ele sussurrou:

_O Destino sabe. Ele sabe o que fiz no passado, e está usando Posseidon contra nós. Caso contrário, porque ele levaria um dos gêmeos daqui?

Athena aproximou-se do irmão e perguntou:

_Hermes... O que te aflige?

_Nada, minha irmã – ele mentiu. – Mas, em hipótese alguma, ele deve deixar este Santuário – apontou para Saga de Gêmeos, que nada compreendeu.

**Canberra, Austrália. **

Mai limpou e arrumou no rosto os seus óculos de fundo de garrafa. Olhando para fora da padaria, ela via Dohko e King.

_O que eu digo para ele? Para que tanto conhecimento acumulado se eu não consigo utilizá-lo numa conversa informal com um semi desconhecido que está bem ali com o meu cachorro? – ela se perguntava baixinho enquanto pegava qualquer coisa nas prateleiras.

Dohko acenou. Mai cobriu o rosto com a sua franja e dirigiu-se até o caixa, fingindo ignorá-lo. Na saída, o libriano resolveu quebrar o silêncio incômodo:

_Você mora aqui na Austrália há muito tempo?

_Sim. Eu nasci e cresci aqui.

Ele queria mais detalhes sobre a rotina mortal que ela recebera do Caos, e perguntou:

_Tem família?

_Não. Sou sozinha. Aliás, tenho o King.

O cachorro latiu e lambeu a mão da dona. Dohko seguiu falando:

_Ontem você estava na biblioteca.

_Sim. Eu vou lá quase todos os dias.

_Gosta de ler sobre História, não é?

Ela assentiu timidamente, com medo de ser vista como uma nerd.

_Alguma época em especial?

Empolgada com a pergunta, ela acabou destravando:

_Todas. Atualmente tenho lido bastante sobre do imperialismo das potências europeias durante o século XIX e... Ah, desculpe-me. Com certeza você não quer saber sobre isto.

_Não, pelo contrário. Na verdade, eu lembro bem desse tempo.

Mai ficou um tanto curiosa, e achou por bem corrigir:

_Deste assunto, não? Com certeza você não viveu no século XIX para se lembrar dele.

Dohko sorriu ao recordar-se do quanto as notícias demoravam a chegar à Rozan durante o referido período, e perguntou:

_E se eu tivesse vivido?

_Impossível. Não sou muito boa com números, mas você teria hoje bem mais de duzentos anos – ela arrumou os óculos mais uma vez.

_Isso mesmo.

Mai percebeu o olhar sábio do cavaleiro de Libra.

_De todo jeito, é algo humanamente impossível – ela concluiu timidamente.

Não demorou muito e chegaram até a casa dela outra vez.

_Ah... Obrigada por me acompanhar. Não sei o que deu no King hoje.

O cachorro passou a farejar ao redor do cavaleiro. Mai o puxou levemente pela coleira, trazendo-o para perto de si.

_Foi um prazer. Posso voltar amanhã para conversarmos mais?

_Amanhã? – ela ficou realmente surpresa.

_Sim. Podemos falar sobre a Guerra dos Boxers, na China.

_Eu... Eu adoraria.

Dohko, então, assentiu e se foi tranquilamente. Mai, então, parou como uma estátua por alguns minutos e falou consigo:

_Interessante... É como se ele fosse um velho num corpo jovem. E ele vai voltar amanhã!

Empolgada e distraída, ela abriu a porta e tropeçou num livro enorme sobre mitologia grega.

_Ai – resmungou a bater com força a testa numa prateleira próxima. – Definitivamente, eu não estou sonhando. Os meus tombos não doem tanto assim quando estou dormindo.

King latiu como se concordasse com tal afirmação.

* * *

**Demorei, mas atualizei! **

**Os descendentes do Caos são muitos, e há um detalhe: somente Hemera, Éter e as Hespérides são filhos do Érebo. Os demais nasceram apenas de Nyx, como se ela fosse uma chocadeira ambulante. As Eríneas também são filhas dela numa versão do mito. **

**Espero que o capítulo da Clio/Mai tenha sido legal. Enfim, não poderia faltar aqui uma referência ao Eric Hobsbawm, um dos meus historiadores favoritos, o qual morreu recentemente. : (**

**E a próxima Musa a aparecer será... Surpresa! **

**Até mais! **


	5. Tragédia anunciada

**TRAGÉDIA ANUNCIADA**

* * *

**Centro de Beirute, Líbano.**

O cenário era de total desolação. Os destroços ainda se espalhavam em meio a uma densa nuvem de poeira. Carros estacionados na rua pegavam fogo, e o restante do prédio ameaçava cair. Gritos de dor e desespero eram ouvidos, assim como as sirenes que anunciavam a chegada de ambulâncias, da polícia e do corpo de bombeiros. Feridos? Havia muitos. Mortos? Mais ainda. E no meio de toda esta tragédia, a repórter Catarina Castro tentava manter-se de pé, enquanto seus ouvidos zumbiam afetados pela violenta explosão terrorista.

_Havia uma bomba dentro do prédio – ela concluiu antes de cair, tonta e confusa.

De repente, uma nova explosão aconteceu. Catarina imediatamente fechou os olhos amendoados, esperando pela morte que considerava como certa. No entanto, alguém surgiu para protegê-la, e os escombros que deveriam soterrar a ambos foram destruídos com um golpe poderoso.

_Você está bem? – perguntou Aioria de Leão assim que Catarina voltou a abrir os olhos.

Achando que havia morrido e estava no céu, ela disse:

_Anjos existem, no final das contas – desmaiou.

**Em alguma das ruínas do Santuário.**

Dionísio cambaleava mais bêbado do que nunca. Apontando a sua taça para o céu, ele esbravejou:

_Tu arruinaste a minha existência, piranha do Olimpo!

Ofendida, a deusa Afrodite surgiu de repente e o estapeou dizendo:

_Não reclame agora, Dionísio. Tu sabias que Ariadne era mortal – arrumou os cabelos charmosamente e se recompôs.

A cabeça do deus do vinho girou. Ele caiu sentado e respondeu:

_Sim, eu sabia. Mas foste tu que prometeste a ela um amante imortal. Por que não escolheste o Apolo? Ou o Hermes? – bebeu mais um gole.

_Foi uma coincidência, oras. Ela estava em Naxos... Tu adoravas ir à Naxos... Eu não tive culpa!

_Eu te odeio. Odeio todo mundo. Odeio este Santuário. E agora odeio também aquela amazona zangada que se parece com a minha esposa mortal – disse num típico desabafo de bêbado.

A deusa do amor e da beleza atentou-se para este último detalhe:

_Parecida com a Ariadne? De quem estamos falando? – mordeu de leve o lábio vermelho, curiosa.

_De uma mortal louca chamada Shina, que prefere matar em vez de amar.

_Oh... Sério?

_Matar ou amar... É a imposição que Athena faz as suas amazonas quando um homem vê seus rostos. Ridículo, não?

_Totalmente. Porém, o que poderíamos esperar de uma das duas virgens do Olimpo? Athena e Ártemis zombam e desprezam o Amor desde os tempos mitológicos!

_Isso é – Dionísio tentou se levantar e caiu novamente.

Afrodite, então, teve uma ideia e exclamou:

_Já sei!

Dionísio fez uma careta e disse:

_Não. Não me olhe com esse olhar de quem está planejando algo.

_Oh, Dionísio... Desde que Ares foi lançado ao Caos, a minha vida está tão infeliz... – fez beicinho. – Por que não levantar o meu ânimo levando o amor a alguns corações solitários?

_Péssima ideia, Afrodite. Ainda mais aqui, nesse Santuário entediante e cheio de regras.

_Melhor ainda! E agora poderei provar que eu também tenho o meu valor, justamente aqui, na morada terrena de Athena!

Dionísio virou a taça. Após pensar um pouco, ele pediu:

_Então me devolva a minha Ariadne. Quero dizer, me ajude a conquistar a amazona zangada.

Afrodite deu um sorriso levado, e respondeu:

_Confie em mim – piscou.

**Hospital em Beirute, Líbano.**

Catarina abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava sozinha num quarto de hospital, cercada por aparelhos e respirando com a ajuda de uma máscara de oxigênio.

_Oh, merda... Aconteceu de novo – ela disse num tom quase conformado.

Meio grogue devido aos medicamentos, tentou se levantar. Quase caiu, mas se apoiou na cama.

_Se eu resolvo esquiar, uma avalanche acontece. Se eu chego numa favela para fazer uma reportagem sobre uma ONG de sucesso, um tiroteio começa. Se eu vou até uma praia paradisíaca, uma tempestade tropical chega. Se eu passo na frente de um prédio, ele explode devido a um atentado terrorista. Se eu morro nos braços de um anjo bonitão, os médicos me ressuscitam! O que o meu psicólogo vive me dizendo mesmo? Oh, sim... Eu devo ser mais otimista – revira os belos olhos.

Sem cerimônias, Catarina arranca todos os equipamentos médicos de si e respira fundo.

_Otimista o caramba. Eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer nesse mundo louco – caminhou decididamente em direção à porta, que se abriu de forma brusca para deixar um baixinho enfezado passar.

_Cat... Sua maluca!

_Oi, chefe – ela cumprimentou sem muita empolgação por vê-lo.

_Você quase morreu... De novo!

_E daí?

_E daí? – ele repetiu, abismado.

_Faz parte do meu trabalho. Eu sou repórter e cubro matérias importantes e trágicas ao redor do mundo. Simples assim.

Ele enxugou a careca com um lenço tirado do bolso e falou:

_Você é uma das melhores que eu já vi. Tem um faro jornalístico impressionante, raro e... Estranho. Mas quero que você tire umas férias!

_De jeito nenhum.

_Uma semana de folga, então.

_Nunca.

_Por Deus, mulher! Para onde você pensa que vai?

Catarina seguiu em direção à porta, apoiando-se na parede. Respondeu:

_Irei contar ao mundo sobre a tragédia que eu presenciei. Já contabilizaram os mortos e os feridos? Algum grupo terrorista já assumiu a autoria do atentado? Eu preciso saber.

O seu chefe, então, percebeu que teria de pegar pesado:

_Você voltará para o Brasil e tirará uns dias de folga. É isso ou... A demissão!

Catarina não causava tragédias, mas era irremediavelmente atraída para elas antes que acontecessem. No entanto, se perdesse o seu emprego como repórter, de que isto lhe adiantaria?

_Está bem, mas você deveria se envergonhar dessa chantagem, chefe – cruzou os braços num sinal de protesto.

_Ora, Cat... Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, você vai acabar se matando algum dia!

_Que seja ao vivo, então.

O chefe acabou rindo da "piada". Catarina, porém, permaneceu séria. A Musa da Tragédia não costumava sorrir, muito menos quando o assunto era o seu trabalho.

**Santuário. Casa de Touro.**

Aldebaran não acreditava em seus próprios olhos. Discando apressadamente um número no telefone, ele disse assim que alguém atendeu:

_Shura... O Aioria está na TV. Não, é sério! Liga no Canal 9!

O taurino, então, voltou a prestar atenção no noticiário, que exibia a imagem de um homem carregando nos braços uma mulher desacordada.

**Em frente ao hospital. Beirute, Líbano.**

Uma pequena multidão de repórteres se amontoava e gritava ao redor de Aioria, enchendo-o de perguntas:

_Você se considera um herói?

Um tanto exasperado, o leonino respondeu:

_Eu não sou um herói. Fiz apenas o que vim fazer.

Mais perguntas vieram ao mesmo tempo:

_Como o senhor se sentiu ao escapar da morte hoje?

_A pessoa que você salvou já teve a oportunidade de agradecer?

_Como se sente por ter sido uma vítima de um atentado terrorista?

_Qual a sua opinião em relação aos conflitos no Oriente Médio?

_O que você fazia no local da explosão?

_Existe algum envolvimento entre você e a repórter Catarina Castro? – sempre há um fofoqueiro de plantão.

Impaciente e querendo sair dali, Aioria ainda tentou responder:

_ Eu... Er... Eu não...

Ao ver Catarina saindo do hospital, ele viu a oportunidade perfeita para afastar de si todos aqueles microfones e abrir caminho entre os repórteres. Ao aproximar-se dela, foi bem direto:

_Precisamos conversar.

Catarina reconheceu-o e ficou um tanto atônita:

_Você... Você estava no local do atentado.

O chefe, que a acompanhava, explicou:

_Cat, este foi o homem quem salvou a sua vida. E não custa nada agradecer, não acha?

Ela encarou Aioria. Depois, lembrou-se da segunda explosão, a qual, teoricamente, deveria ter matado a ambos.

_Como nós...?

Atraídos pelo cosmo da Musa da Tragédia, os repórteres se aproximaram. Catarina, querendo fugir dos colegas de profissão, tomou impulsivamente o leonino pela mão e começou a correr com ele para longe do hospital.

_Cat... Sua louca! Para onde você está indo agora? – perguntou o chefe, levando as mãos à cabeça.

Catarina fingiu que não ouviu a pergunta, afinal, algo em Aioria dizia que ela estava prestes a conseguir um furo jornalístico sem precedentes.

"E eu não vou dividi-lo com ninguém", pensou.

**No interior do Caos. **

Com passos decididos, Hemera aproximou-se do Destino e disse ao lembrar-se de Saga:

_Eu não quero tomar partido nesta guerra contra o Olimpo. Prefiro ficar reclusa no interior do Caos até que tudo termine.

O deus de olhos cegos não levou as palavras dela em consideração. Respondeu:

_Não. Tu tens uma missão a realizar. Já está decidido.

Hemera forçou um riso desdenhoso e falou:

_Creio que as Eríneas realizariam esta missão bem melhor do que eu, afinal, elas são as encarregadas de levar aos homens o castigo pelos seus atos, não eu.

_Hemera, por acaso te recusas a cumprir com os meus desígnios? – a voz do Destino não admitia desafios.

_Eu gostaria, ao menos, de compreendê-los.

O deus deu um sorriso sinistro e misterioso. Ele não revelaria os seus planos de forma alguma. Percebendo isto, Hemera pediu num tom mais brando:

_Diga-me apenas razão de eu ter sido colocada no caminho do cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos.

_Não há nada a ser compreendido. Não agora.

Os sentimentos de Hemera estavam muito confusos, portanto, ela insistiu:

_Eu já estava conformada com o meu futuro infeliz, mas agora... Eu quero respostas. Por quê?

Destino tocou o braço da irmã e respondeu:

_Porque esta é a minha vontade.

**Entrada do Santuário.**

Ainda se transformando em um sátiro, Kiki procurava por Dionísio. No entanto, ele acabou encontrando a deusa Afrodite, que observava Shina de Cobra curiosamente.

_Quem é ela? – o aprendiz de Mu coçou os seus chifrezinhos. – Pelo jeito, só pode ser uma deusa. Acho melhor avisar ao mestre Shion – desapareceu.

Afrodite, então, dirigiu-se à amazona de prata num tom simpático:

_Olá, humana.

Shina virou-se e disse um palavrão mental ao perceber que estava diante de outra divindade do Olimpo.

_Com todo o respeito... Desapareça da minha frente.

Ao perceber o problema, Afrodite arrumou os cabelos ruivos e disse num tom de pena:

_Oh, querida... Eu já compreendi tudo: tu és vítima de um amor não correspondido. Quem é ele? Por que não aceita o teu amor?

"Por que o Seiya é um imbecil? Droga... Agora eu quero tentar matá-lo outra vez", pensou Shina.

Especialista no amor, a deusa ofereceu ajuda:

_Eu posso resolver o teu problema.

"Por acaso vai matar o Seiya para mim? Se Hades, Posseidon e todo o resto não conseguiram, uma deusa perua como você é que não vai conseguir". Shina pensou, mas se esforçou para manter a boca fechada.

_Existe alguém que anseia pelo teu coração. Basta que tu o aceite.

Shina cruzou os braços impacientemente.

_Eu não quero saber de nada disso. "Obrigada" e me deixe em paz – falou.

_Oh... Quanta amargura!

"Um, dois, três, quatro...", a amazona de Cobra contou mentalmente até dez. Não queria ter problemas com mais uma divindade do Olimpo. Dionísio e Saori já bastavam.

A deusa do amor e da beleza, no entanto, estava decidida:

_Dionísio não é tão irritante o quanto ele deixa transparecer.

_Espere... Por acaso você está falando daquele deus estúpido que viu o meu rosto? – Shina estralou os punhos.

_Sim, eu estou. Ele passou por várias coisas durante a sua existência. Primeiro, perdeu a mãe devido a um plano da ciumenta Hera. Depois, ele teve de provar o seu valor para subir ao Olimpo e...

Shina meio que rosnou. Porém, Shion surgiu e resolveu afastá-la dali imediatamente:

_Volte para o lugar destinado às amazonas – ordenou.

_Com prazer, Grande Mestre – ela o reverenciou e saiu.

A deusa Afrodite, então, percorreu Shion de cima a baixo com um olhar repleto de segundas intenções.

_Olá, humano – ela disse ao arrumar o próprio decote.

Percebendo o olhar dela sobre si, Shion ficou desconcertado. Pigarreando, ele perguntou tentando dar um tom solene à própria voz:

_O que mais uma divindade do Olimpo veio fazer aqui, no Santuário de Athena?

_Ora, me diga-me tu, belo humano – sorriu de maneira sedutora.

_Sou um lemuriano – pigarreou.

_Bom saber.

Preocupada, Saori surgiu dizendo:

_Eu não esperava a tua presença aqui, Afrodite. Algum problema no Olimpo?

_Nenhum, Athena. Nenhum. Acontece que o clima lá não é dos melhores. Eu poderia, então, contar com a tua hospitalidade por uns tempos? – disse ao olhar para Shion, que tentava evitá-la.

Saori não soube o que dizer imediatamente, mas, após alguns segundos, respondeu:

_Sim, eu acho.

Afrodite sorriu, afinal, a sua "missão" no Santuário estava apenas começando.

**Souk em Beirute, Líbano.**

Tendo despistado os outros repórteres, Catarina e Aioria alcançaram um mercado popular de Beirute, o qual era um labirinto de ruas e pequenas lojas onde se vendia de tudo. Ofegante, ela disse:

_Acho que nós dois já podemos conversar, mas antes, me responda como escapamos daquele atentado terrorista.

Aioria observou Cat por alguns segundos. Ela era bonita. Tinha cabelos cor de mel e encaracolados que iam até a cintura, claros olhos amendoados, curvas bem trabalhadas...

_Você vai ficar só me olhando ou vai me dizer alguma coisa importante? – ela perguntou sabendo que poderia deixá-lo um tanto sem graça.

_Algo grave está acontecendo, e eu preciso proteger você.

_Eu sei me defender sozinha.

_Pelo visto, não sabe. E Caos está se alastrando, por isto eu tenho que te levar até o Santuá... – Aioria parou de falar ao sentir uma perturbação caótica surgindo perto de onde estavam. – Espere aqui. Eu já volto.

Catarina viu fumaça no horizonte e negou-se a ficar:

_Nada disso. Onde há fumaça, há fogo!

Aioria tinha pressa. Portanto, segurou-a pelos ombros e disse:

_Não. Fique aqui, entendeu?

Esperta, Catarina assentiu e deixou que ele se afastasse um pouco. Depois, seguiu-o dizendo:

_Não mesmo. Agradeço pelo fato de ele ter salvado a minha vida uma vez, mas quem ele pensa que é para me dizer o que fazer?

Guiado pela perturbação, Aioria alcançou o local onde a Quimera estava. O monstro mitológico, o qual queimava o mercado com o fogo que expelia pela boca e pelas narinas, era uma combinação horrenda de leão, cabra e dragão.

_Só pode ser uma perturbação do Caos – concluiu Aioria ao se preparar para um ataque.

No entanto, ele se distraiu com a voz de Catarina, que arregalou os olhos assim que viu a Quimera:

_O que é isso?

O monstro estava prestes a lançar fogo na direção dela, mas Aioria a tirou do caminho e as chamas não os atingiram por pouco.

_Eu disse para você ficar lá!

_E perder essa desgraça toda? Não dá! – os olhos dela estavam atentos ao incêndio que se espalhava pelo souk.

O cavaleiro, então, puxou-a pela mão e a levou até o interior de uma pequena loja de tapetes que estava vazia.

_Fique aqui dessa vez e não me atrapalhe!

_Mas eu...

Aioria dirigiu a ela um olhar impaciente e imperativo. Depois, voltou para enfrentar o monstro, que espalhava mais destruição com as suas chamas.

_Desapareça deste mundo, perturbação do Caos. Cápsula do Poder!

O fogo continuou queimando aquela área do mercado, porém, a Quimera desapareceu. Catarina viu tudo, já que ela era bastante teimosa e ousada.

_Quem é você? Aliás, o que é você? Como fez isso e o que era aquilo?

_Nós precisamos mesmo conversar, mas antes, temos de ir embora daqui – ele disse levando-a para longe das chamas e da fumaça.

**Santuário, Casa de Gêmeos. **

As palavras de Hemera ecoavam na mente de Saga, e a imagem dela começava a ser uma lembrança constante.

_Buscar pelas minhas próprias respostas... – ele sussurrou para si. – O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Decidido, ele começou a descer as Doze Casas disposto a deixar o Santuário sem autorização. Seguiria o conselho da deusa do Dia? Sim. Ele precisava fazer isto.

**Pelas ruas de Beirute, Líbano.**

Aioria parecia preocupado. Não esperava uma perturbação do Caos, nem pelas perguntas feitas por Catarina, que, ansiosa por respostas, reclamou:

_Não vai me responder nada?

Ele olhou ao seu redor e disse um tanto ressabiado:

_Escute... Você é uma deusa.

Catarina cruzou os braços, torceu a boca e perguntou:

_Você agora vai me cantar?

_Não, não é isso!

_E o que é? – ela agora preferia que tivesse mesmo sido uma cantada.

_Você é uma das nove Musas, filhas de Zeus e de Mnemósine, a deusa da Memória.

_Aham. E você, quem é? O Aquiles? Como vai o seu calcanhar?

_Eu estou falando sério.

Ela resolveu ironizar ainda mais:

_Eu também. E é por dar ouvidos a conversas assim que eu sou uma repórter de respeito!

Catarina estava aborrecida, mas sabia que tinha enxergado um monstro e que Aioria acabara com ele de uma maneira incrivelmente poderosa. Sendo assim, ela ainda insistiu na conversa:

_Quem é você?

_O meu nome é Aioria, e eu sou o cavaleior de ouro de Leão – respondeu à sua maneira orgulhosa.

_Ah, certo. Eu também ainda não me apresentei. O meu nome é Catarina Castro, e eu sou correspondente internacional de uma emissora brasileira.

Aioria deu mais alguns passos. A Musa o seguiu e perguntou:

_De onde você saiu?

_Eu vim do Santuário de Athena, na Grécia.

Sentindo falta do seu gravador, ela perguntou:

_Você é louco, por acaso?

_Não. E você? Sempre sai indo atrás de atentados ou de Quimeras que cospem fogo?

O cavaleiro estava se sentindo desconfortável. Catarina, entretanto, respondeu:

_É o meu trabalho.

_E o meu é te proteger e te levar em segurança até o deus Dionísio, que aguarda no Santuário.

Ignorando um pouco a estranheza que as palavras de Aioria lhe causavam, Catarina o fitou, notando o quanto ele era atraente. Tentando "descontrair", ela perguntou:

_Você disse que eu sou uma das nove Musas, certo? Qual delas?

_Melpômene, a da Tragédia.

Catarina não costumava sorrir, mas seus lábios se moveram um pouco. Ela, então, disse:

_Algo nessa sua conversa estranha começa agora a fazer sentido.

* * *

**Catarina trabalha para a Globo? 0.0 **

**Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado legal. Até o próximo!**


	6. Ser Poeta

**SER POETA**

* * *

**Piazza San Marco. Carnaval de Veneza, Itália. **

A praça estava repleta de pessoas lindamente vestidas como nobres e damas de épocas passadas. Laços, plumas, paetês, rendas... Era como um retorno mágico aos tempos antigos, ainda mais quando o cenário de fundo era a romântica Veneza, com suas construções antigas e seus canais, nos quais gôndolas ainda iam e vinham como faziam há várias gerações. E, no meio da multidão de mascarados, uma jovem se destacava pelo seu porte distinto e charmoso. Ela tinha um leque rendado numa das mãos enluvadas, um chapéu delicado na cabeça ruiva, e trajava um vestido azul cujo corpete bordado com pérolas favorecia suas curvas atraentes.

Estava acompanhada por um grupo de homens vestidos de arlequins, os quais falavam alto em italiano como se recitassem poemas de amor. No entanto, a atenção da mascarada voltou-se para o homem que acabara de chegar à Piazza San Marco, e que parecia alheio à festividade. Além de não usar fantasia ou máscara, ele estava visivelmente à procura de alguém. Curiosa e boa entendedora da arte do flerte, a dama simplesmente abriu o seu leque e esperou que o olhar dele recaísse sobre si. Não demorou muito para que isto acontecesse, pois Milo de Escorpião a procurava.

_Encontrei. Aí está a Musa da Poesia – ele falou ao vê-la pela primeira vez, sem saber que havia sido encontrado antes mesmo de encontrar.

Vendo que o cavaleiro de ouro abria caminho através da multidão, a dama mascarada disse:

_Ele é inspirador.

Ela começou a caminhar até Milo, que falou consigo mesmo:

_É impressão minha ou a Musa está vindo até mim?

Ambos acabaram se encontrando bem no centro da Piazza. Os dois pares de olhos azuis se examinaram por alguns instantes, mas ela era quem tinha o mistério ao seu favor, uma vez que seu rosto continuava coberto pela máscara enfeitada com detalhes dourados e azuis. Milo estava acostumado a ver mulheres mascaradas, afinal, disso o Santuário estava cheio. No entanto, ele sentiu certa curiosidade para ver o rosto dela, ainda mais por saber que não teria obrigatoriamente de ser amado ou morto em razão disto.

_Eu estava à sua procura – ele informou.

A dama pareceu sorrir, mas nada respondeu. Apenas ergueu a mão enluvada e fez um gesto para que o escorpiano a seguisse. Os dois desviaram-se dos demais passantes, caminharam através das colunas que ladeavam a praça, e tentaram não perder um ao outro de vista. Ela indicava o caminho, aparentemente acostumada aos meandros de Veneza. Ele apenas a seguia, afinal, isso não fazia mesmo parte da sua missão?

_Eu preciso falar com você. É importante, por mais absurdo que pareça – Milo disse.

A dama, todavia, continuou caminhando até parar no meio de uma romântica e pequena ponte. Tinha encontrado um cenário perfeito e poético o suficiente para o que pretendia fazer. Sendo assim, ela deixou que ele se aproximasse. Milo, então, começou a notar o belo sol alaranjado que começava a se pôr, conferindo um brilho especial às águas do canal sob a ponte. Em seguida, ele também percebeu a paixão de um casal que se acariciava enquanto navegava tranquilamente numa gôndola, e sentiu uma vontade enorme de dizer palavras bonitas sobre tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Sim, Milo de Escorpião estava começando a sentir e a pensar como um poeta. Era a influência do cosmo de Erato, a Musa da Poesia.

_O que está acontecendo comigo? – ele perguntou num sussurro espantado. A dama, então, tocou-o no rosto. Depois, ela ergueu um pouco a máscara e disse:

_Um Carnaval em Veneza não é realmente um Carnaval em Veneza se eu não beijar um desconhecido que nunca mais verei na vida.

Sorrindo e revelando apenas parte do rosto, ela beijou suavemente o cavaleiro de ouro, provando dos seus lábios macios. Foi algo tão inesperado e etéreo que ele simplesmente correspondeu. Ao final, ela deu outro sorriso, fez uma reverência e disse:

_Foi um prazer desfrutar dos teus lábios e da tua companhia nesta bela tarde de Carnaval.

E como a inspiração, que aparece e some repentinamente, ela foi embora.

**Templo Submarino.**

O cosmo de Posseidon fluiu na forma de uma poderosa e violenta onda. O mar, então, retrocedeu para que o templo destruído na batalha contra Athena voltasse à sua antiga glória. O chão passou a tremer furiosamente, e, num ruidoso estrondo, o pilar principal começou a se reerguer, sendo seguido pelos demais. A força do deus dos mares era mesmo tremenda, mas ele somente se deu por satisfeito quando a escama de Dragão Marinho voltou a proteger Kanon de Gêmeos.

_Retorne agora para o teu pilar – a ordem foi dada com voz firme.

Sob o efeito do poder do Destino, Kanon obedeceu sem contestação. Sorento, entretanto, perguntou:

_Até quando ele permanecerá obediente?

_Até quando for necessário. Nós devemos apenas mantê-lo afastado do irmão.

Inesperadamente, uma sequência furiosa de raios atingiu o mar acima do Templo Submarino. Era Zeus, ainda inconformado.

_Eu fiz o que deveria fazer, ainda que ele não compreenda.

Sorento assentiu numa concordância reverente. Posseidon, todavia, sabia que Zeus era o menor dos seus problemas:

_Eu traí o Olimpo, mas Érebo ainda duvida da minha lealdade. Não tenho dúvida de que ele mandará alguns dos seus para me vigiar, e, quando isto acontecer, devemos ficar atentos para não cometermos deslizes. Caso contrário, a minha farsa será descoberta.

**Ainda durante o Carnaval de Veneza, Itália.**

A dama mascarada fluía através da multidão, misturando-se e caminhando na direção de um dos mais luxuosos hotéis de Veneza. Milo a seguia de longe. Ele não esperava pelo que havia acontecido, pois saíra do Santuário para cumprir uma séria missão que, teoricamente, não deveria ter começado com um beijo.

_Aposto que os outros não terão problemas como esse. Por que logo eu vim atrás da Musa da Poesia?

Milo era orgulhoso demais para admitir, mas havia gostado daquele momento. Há quanto tempo não vivia algo assim? Nem conseguia se lembrar, pois a vida como cavaleiro de ouro de Athena pedia dedicação total. Corpo, alma, cosmo... Tudo para proteger Athena. Não foi para isso que treinou e lutou a vida inteira? Além do mais, relacionamentos dentro e fora do Santuário não eram proibidos? Certo que escapulidas eram possíveis aqui e ali, mas, ainda assim, permaneciam proibidas.

_E ela é uma deusa. Se mortais já são complicados, deuses são ainda piores. E todos os mortais que se envolveram amorosamente com deuses se fu... Acabaram mal. Pelo menos é disso que me recordo das lições de mitologia. Afrodite e Adônis, Zeus e Sêmele, Saori e Seiya... Espere, eu disse mesmo Saori e Seiya? Droga. Eu disse. Afinal, aqueles dois só podem mesmo sentir algo um pelo outro. Mas, voltando ao meu problema, beijos estão completamente fora de cogitação. Isso mesmo. Apenas levarei à Musa ao Santuário e pronto: ela estará fora da minha responsabilidade.

A mascarada entrou no Hotel Danieli, um dos mais luxuosos de Veneza. Milo parou na entrada e abordou um funcionário que carregava algumas malas num carrinho:

_Por acaso você poderia me dizer o nome da jovem fantasiada que acaba de entrar? – ele se referia ao nome dela no mundo dos mortais.

_Apesar da máscara, eu acredito que é a senhorita Adella Lazzarini. Ela adora Veneza e costuma se hospedar sempre aqui. É herdeira de uma das vinícolas mais famosas da região de Veneto. Posso ajudar em algo mais, senhor?

_Não, obrigado.

**Santuário. Templo de Athena. **

Hermes ficou bastante nervoso ao saber que Saga havia deixado o Santuário:

_Eu disse que o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos não deveria deixar este lugar em hipótese alguma!

Saori estava ficando cada vez mais intrigada:

_Hermes... Eu começo a achar que tu me escondes algo importante, então, diga-me o que está havendo. Por que Saga não poderia ter deixado o Santuário? Por que tu estás tão tenso?

_Eu nada posso dizer ainda, Athena. No entanto, peço para que confies em mim, ainda que eu não mereça.

Apressadamente, o deus Mensageiro fez um portal surgir com um movimento do seu caduceu. Apesar de saber que o seu tempo como imortal estava chegando ao fim, ele adentrou no portal. Teria de agir rapidamente, ou a guerra estaria perdida para o Olimpo.

**Santuário. Casa de Câncer.**

Querendo distância do clima tenso que se instalara no Templo de Athena, Dionísio e a deusa Afrodite buscaram refúgio numa das Doze Casas vazias.

_Hermes anda muito nervoso, não acha? – ela perguntou.

_Eu também ficaria se estivesse me tornando um... Mortal – o deus do vinho balançou a cabeça como se quisesse espantar tal possibilidade.

_Ou ele pode ter aprontado algo bem sério desta vez – Afrodite arregalou os seus belos olhos azuis e sentou-se a poltrona de Máscara da Morte. – E mais: qual o interesse dele nesse cavaleiro de Gêmeos?

Dionísio ponderou:

_Hemera estava tentando matá-lo. Talvez Hermes esteja querendo protegê-lo para agradar Athena.

_Não. Eu acho que não. E... A pobre Hemera estava mesmo tentando matar a esse humano? Por que o Destino não mandou uma das Erínias?

_Eu não faço ideia.

_Isso está ficando interessante, Dio – ela pegou a taça dele e deu um bom gole.

_Interessante? Não. Acho que tu estás entediada demais, isso sim.

Afrodite deu um longo suspiro e falou:

_Se o lemuriano cooperasse...

Dionísio gargalhou alto e disse:

_O Grande Mestre se concentra bastante para não corresponder aos teus muitos encantos.

Afrodite se queixou:

_Isto está começando a me irritar.

_Não, não te irrites. Concentra-te no que tu irás fazer para me dar a minha amazona zangada.

_Oh! Não sei quem é o mais difícil... A amazona ou o Grande Mestre! Mas eu digo uma coisa, Dionísio: nós iremos conseguir, ainda que eu tenha de recorrer à minha última estratégia – ela cruzou as penas e jogou o cabelo para o lado, bastante determinada.

_Não vejo a hora de ver qual é – Dionísio sorriu e lembrou-se de Shina.

**Numa luxuosa suíte do Hotel Danieli. Veneza, Itália. **

O cheiro de cigarro e vinho inebriava o ambiente. Ao chegar, Adella Lazzarini tirou a máscara e cumprimentou o grupo pequeno de homens e mulheres que também aproveitava o Carnaval em Veneza. Eram pessoas que faziam poesia com a alma e com o coração, e que haviam adotado temporariamente aquele lugar como um _habitat_ secreto e inspirador, um refúgio luxuoso onde podiam expressar suas inquietações e inadequações em relação ao mundo. Ainda mais naqueles dias mágicos onde pessoas podiam andar pelas ruas fantasiadas e mascaradas.

_Ella, por onde você esteve? Os rapazes disseram que te perderam na Piazza – perguntou uma moça fantasiada de columbina.

_Como a morte e a velhice andam juntas, aproveitando-se de cada minuto que nos é tirado pelo tempo, eu estive buscando por inspiração.

_E encontrou?

_Sim – ela respondeu e tirou o chapéu enfeitado que trazia na cabeça, soltando os longos cabelos ruivos.

Os risos dos apaixonados misturavam-se às lamúrias dos não correspondidos, e as garrafas abertas de vinho garantiam o consolo e a embriaguez naquele início de noite. No entanto, um dos poetas que seguiam Adella ouviu a conversa e pediu:

_Então, delicie-nos com mais uma das tuas poesias.

_Pois bem, meu caro amigo. É poesia o que você deseja? Pois poesia eu te darei. E por que não falar sobre o que é ser poeta?

Indo até o centro da suíte, Adella chamou a atenção de todos e começou a recitar:

_Ser poeta é ser mais alto, é ser maior  
Do que os homens! Morder como quem beija!  
É ser mendigo e dar como quem seja  
Rei do Reino de Aquém e de Além Dor!_

_É ter de mil desejos o esplendor  
E não saber sequer que se deseja!  
É ter cá dentro um astro que flameja,  
É ter garras e asas de condor!_

_É ter fome, é ter sede de Infinito!  
Por elmo, as manhãs de oiro e de cetim...  
É condensar o mundo num só grito!_

_E é amar-te, assim perdidamente...  
É seres alma, e sangue, e vida em mim  
E dizê-lo cantando a toda a gente!_

O grupo de poetas aplaudiu. Adella serviu-se de uma taça de vinho e perguntou:

_Quem irá comigo ao baile promovido pelo hotel?

Inesperadamente, o telefone da suíte tocou. Era Heitor, o irmão mais velho de Adella.

_Olá, querido irmão. Como vai? Onde eu estou? Ora, mais que pergunta... Vivo os meus dias felizes em Veneza! Retornar para casa imediatamente? Eu não estou compreendendo essa tua preocupação repentina. Um assunto sério para tratarmos? Heitor... Você sabe que eu odeio negócios. Para que pensar apenas em dinheiro se eu posso ver e viver as belezas da vida? Está bem, está bem. Retornarei agora mesmo para casa, mas espero que seja mesmo importante.

Ela desligou o telefone. Um dos seus amigos disse:

_O teu irmão é um chato.

_Não ouse falar dele, pois o pobre Heitor tem cuidado de mim desde que os nossos pais faleceram naquele terrível acidente – ela defendeu.

_Você terá mesmo que ir embora, Ella? – perguntou uma jovem que tragava um cigarro.

_Sim, infelizmente. Mas acho que eu já tive a minha dose mágica de inspiração por hoje – ela lembrou-se de Milo e pensou que nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo. Estava bastante enganada.

* * *

**O poema recitado pela Adella não é meu, mas da poetisa portuguesa Florbela Espanca. Chama-se **_**Ser Poeta.**_** Como sempre, eu espero que o capítulo tenha ficado legal. Sou louca para conhecer Veneza. ^^**


	7. Por uma Boa Causa

**POR UMA BOA CAUSA**

* * *

**Corte Interamericana de Direitos Humanos. San José da Costa Rica.**

Os repórteres se amontoavam em volta da jovem e brilhante advogada Annaliese Liechtenstein, que, numa memorável atuação, conseguiu obter sentença favorável em um caso extremamente difícil. Arrumando discretamente os cabelos loiros cortados no estilo _channel_, ela dirigiu-se à câmera com um olhar bastante persuasivo para dar uma declaração:

_Devo dizer que o respeito aos direitos humanos não pode ser uma mera faculdade para os Estados, ainda mais para aqueles que são signatários do Pacto de San José da Costa Rica. Com a condenação, a vítima finalmente será recompensada pela denegação do seu direito. Este é o primeiro ponto positivo, mas não é o maior, pois o verdadeiro valor da sentença está na promoção de uma cultura de respeito aos direitos da pessoa humana no continente, sem entraves ou restrições...

Annaliese era capaz de passar horas inteiras falando, comovendo e convencendo as pessoas ao seu redor. Não se podia esperar menos da Musa da Eloquência, a qual tinha uma habilidade de falar e de se expressar como ninguém. Ela utilizava a dialética com uma naturalidade extrema, usava bem os métodos de interpretação da lei sempre que estes lhe eram convenientes, e tinha uma capacidade de oratória incrível:

_Devemos ter em mente que se você nega a alguém os seus direitos humanos, estará negando-os também a si mesmo. Por mais que tenhamos as nossas muitas diferenças, e por mais que tais diferenças sejam gritantes e aparentemente intransponíveis, todos nós somos seres humanos. Este é o elo que nos une, é o que nos torna iguais apesar de tudo. Não há prova maior contra as autoridades que insistem em ferir esta verdade com atos arbitrários e vergonhosos!

Dar entrevistas após vitórias difíceis era o melhor _marketing_ que Annaliese poderia ter como advogada. Sendo assim, ela aproveitava toda a atenção que recebia dos repórteres e nem percebia a presença empolgada de Aioros de Sagitário:

_A Musa da Eloquência parece gostar de defender causas justas. Sendo assim, acho que ela e eu temos algo em comum. Levá-la ao Santuário será bastante agradável, então.

Percebendo que já era hora de ir ao aeroporto para retornar à Londres, Annaliese encerrou a entrevista e caminhou elegantemente até o luxuoso carro o qual parou diante da Corte. Encontrando-se com o seu assistente, ela perguntou:

_As passagens aéreas já estão com você?

_Sim.

_Assentos na primeira classe, eu espero.

_Como sempre.

_Ótimo.

Ela checou o celular e depois notou a expressão apreensiva do outro advogado:

_O que foi? Alguma urgência? – perguntou.

_Os ambientalistas estão outra vez no escritório de Londres.

Annaliese virou os olhos, respirou fundo e disse:

_Eu pego apenas causas desafiadoras como esta que acabei de ganhar, e as que me dão publicidade e bastante dinheiro. As impossíveis não são do meu feitio. Quando esses ambientalistas entenderão que a causa deles já está perdida?

O assistente encolheu os ombros e ponderou:

_Você é muito boa no que faz. Talvez possa ajudá-los de alguma maneira.

Ela ignorou o comentário e começou a revisar alguns papéis enquanto no caminho até o aeroporto. Não imaginava que logo conheceria alguém capaz de morrer pelo que acreditava. Aliás, que já havia morrido.

**Santuário. Vila das Amazonas.**

Dionísio olhou para a empolgada Afrodite e perguntou:

_Tem certeza de que isso pode dar certo?

_Certeza eu não tenho, afinal, essa amazona é um caso bem raro. Porém, que mulher não gosta de receber um belo buquê de rosas?

_Não sei – ele estava hesitante.

_Desde quando você é tão pessimista? Deste jeito tu nunca irás conquistá-la! Ânimo, Dionísio! Ânimo!

O deus respirou fundo e reagiu:

_Está bem, está bem.

_E sorria!

Ele forçou um sorriso e iniciou a caminhada até onde Shina treinava com Marin. Ao chegar perto delas, disse:

_Amazona zangada, eu vim para resolvermos as diferenças que nos separam. Sei que não tivemos um começo agradável, mas...

Imediatamente, Dionísio teve que se desviar de um chute e de uma sequência rápida de socos dados por Shina, que falou:

_Suma da minha frente, seu deus estúpido!

Dionísio segurou-a pelo braço e a lançou ao chão da maneira mais "gentil" que conseguiu. Depois, ele a imobilizou facilmente e perguntou:

_Por que tu dificultas tanto o que pode ser fácil?

_Desgraçado... Solte-me!

_Não até que te acalmes.

Após passar longos minutos tentando se livrar das mãos dele, ela percebeu que não teria outra escolha e cedeu num grito irritadíssimo:

_Está bem! Eu já estou calma!

Marin deixou escapar um riso discreto diante de tais palavras. Dionísio, então, permitiu que Shina se levantasse. Ele disse:

_Eu trouxe um símbolo das minhas intenções – estendeu-lhe o belo buquê de rosas.

Shina olhou para um lado, depois, para o outro. Nunca alguém tinha lhe dado um presente daquele tipo.

_São para mim? – perguntou querendo ter certeza.

_Sim. Pegue-as.

Desconfiada, a amazona aceitou o presente com um gesto um tanto brusco. No entanto, fez questão de inalar o aroma agradável das rosas e... Começou a se sentir um tanto... Estranha.

_De onde você tirou isto? – ela perguntou tentando ignorar a própria tontura.

_Retirei-as de um jardim muito bonito.

_Na Casa de Peixes, por acaso?

Dionísio deu um sorriso sedutor e respondeu:

_Sim.

Shina usou toda a sua força para lançar o formoso buquê ao longe. Depois, perguntou com voz irada:

_Você está querendo me matar?! É isso?!

_Eu não estou compreendendo.

Ainda observando tudo, Marin resolveu esclarecer enquanto segurava o próprio riso:

_O cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes também cultiva rosas venenosas em seu jardim.

Surpreso com a informação, Dionísio disse:

_Eu não sabia deste detalhe.

Shina estava prestes a atacá-lo novamente, porém, notou a pequena multidão de amazonas e aspirantes que havia se formado ao seu redor. Sabendo que todos no Santuário já estavam falando nos seus "encontros" com o deus do vinho, ela achou por bem sair dali antes que mais falatórios surgissem. Ainda assim, ameaçou:

_Não volte a aparecer na minha frente, deuszinho folgado. Senão...

_Senão o que? – Dionísio empolgou-se com o tom de ameaça na voz dela.

Percebendo que ele não desistiria, Shina pareceu rosnar algumas palavras bruscas e se foi com passos duros. Satisfeito, o deus chegou a uma infundada conclusão:

_Acho que ela está começando a me amar.

Feliz e assobiando uma canção tão antiga quanto os tempos mitológicos, ele tomou o caminho das Doze Casas. Até esqueceu-se da sua taça de vinho por algumas horas e não se sentiu inclinado a irritar Shion para distrair-se. Sim, era Dionísio quem estava começando a amar outra vez.

**Aeroporto de San José da Costa Rica. **

Tendo tomado um caminho mais curto, Aioros chegou ao aeroporto antes de Annaliese. Enquanto esperava por ela, ele foi abordado por um homem que, aparentemente, estava com problemas:

_Com licença, senhor.

Solícito, o sagitariano respondeu:

_Pois não. Posso ajudá-lo em algo?

_O senhor poderia vigiar a minha bagagem enquanto eu vou bem ali?

Sabendo que o mundo e as pessoas já não eram mais os mesmos de anos atrás, Aioros hesitou:

_Ah... Não posso. Estou esperando uma pessoa que chegará a qualquer momento e...

_Voltarei rápido, eu prometo.

Aioros sentia-se naturalmente inclinado a ajudar as pessoas, porém, começou a desconfiar daquele estranho. Ainda mais quando policiais apareceram ao longe com cães farejadores.

_Não. Acho melhor não.

Nervoso, o homem jogou as maletas aos pés do cavaleiro e disse antes de ir embora apressadamente:

_Fique logo com isso, caramba!

_Ei, volte aqui. Eu não vou...

Os cães começaram a latir. Um dos policiais, então, se dirigiu ao cavaleiro de Sagitário:

_Posso dar uma olhada na sua bagagem, senhor?

_Não é minha.

O policial dirigiu a ele um olhar desconfiado e abriu uma pequena maleta. Encontrou dentro dela vários tipos de drogas ilícitas.

_Prendam-no – ordenou.

_Eu sou inocente.

Outro policial colocou algemas em Aioros e brincou:

_Todos dizem isso.

_Não, eu REALMENTE sou inocente.

Muitos pararam no saguão do aeroporto para observar o que se passava. Inclusive Annaliese, que havia acabado de chegar. Fixando os seus olhos castanhos na figura do cavaleiro de ouro, ela passou a estudá-lo. Como advogada, era acostumada a ouvir falsas alegações de inocência, entretanto...

_Eu não pensei que isso pudesse acontecer, mas... Parece que eu estou diante de um inocente de verdade!

O assistente chegou com a bagagem de Annaliese, visivelmente chateado com o trabalho irrelevante que fazia.

_O que foi agora, doutora? – ele perguntou.

_Veja se você consegue atrasar o nosso vôo – ela disse ao prestar atenção nas câmeras de segurança do aeroporto.

_Atrasar o...? Doutora, não foi para isto que eu me formei em Cambridge!

A Musa ignorou o assistente e seguiu Aioros, que sem reagir, ainda afirmava a sua inocência enquanto era conduzido pelos policiais.

**Monte Olimpo.**

Apolo tentava dedilhar a sua lira, mas estava preocupado demais para viver um momento de distração. Recostando-se numa coluna, ele fechou os olhos e relembrou mais uma vez a luta contra Nyx e Érebo. No entanto, ergueu-se num sobressalto ao ouvir uma suave voz chamando pelo seu nome:

_Apolo...

_Quem me chama?

A voz feminina respondeu num sussurro:

_Sou aquela cuja missão é lembrar.

_Mnemósine.

A deusa da Memória, então, apareceu. Era uma divindade bastante antiga, mas que ainda preservava uma beleza jovial. Vestida com uma túnica azulada, ela prendia os cabelos castanhos e brilhantes num coque elegante e alto. Os seus olhos cinzentos e sábios passavam segurança naqueles tempos de incerteza, mas também pareciam preocupados. Apolo imaginava o motivo disto, então, ele falou com o intuito de tranquilizá-la:

_Os cavaleiros de ouro de Athena se empenham para encontrar as tuas filhas.

_Eu me preocupo muito com as minhas meninas, porém, sei que os humanos de Athena são guerreiros valorosos o suficiente para protegê-las de qualquer perigo.

_Então qual é a razão da tua visita?

Mnemósine aproximou-se daquele filho de Zeus e respondeu já quase num lamento:

_Hermes precisa de ti, Apolo.

_Hermes? Não está ele com Athena? Por que precisaria de mim?

A deusa da Memória balançou negativamente a cabeça e apenas informou:

_O Mensageiro está agora na entrada do Caos. Vá até ele, ou tudo ficará apenas nas mãos do Destino.

**Ainda no aeroporto em San José. Costa Rica.**

Annaliese parou diante de Aioros e dos policiais. Com sua postura confiante e trajando um de seus terninhos impecáveis, ela disse:

_Tenho todas as razões para crer que vocês prenderam o meu cliente por engano.

O cavaleiro de ouro olhou para ela e perguntou:

_Cliente?

_Sim. Confie em mim.

Ele não tinha outra escolha. Sendo assim, ela dirigiu-se aos policiais:

_Creio que todo o equívoco será desfeito se vocês me acompanharem até a sala de vigilância.

Annaliese apontou para uma das câmeras do aeroporto e deixou que o seu poder de persuasão fizesse o resto. Não demorou e todos estavam assistindo ao vídeo que mostrava o verdadeiro contrabandista jogando as malas aos pés de Aioros.

_Eu não disse? – ela adorava cantar a própria vitória.

Um dos policiais retirou as algemas do sagitariano, o qual massageou os pulsos e agradeceu à sua advogada:

_Obrigado.

_De nada.

Os policiais ficaram olhando para a Musa e para o cavaleiro. Ela, então, falou a eles num tom duro:

_O verdadeiro criminoso ainda está à solta. O que vocês estão esperando para prendê-lo?

Eles se apressaram e deixaram Annaliese sozinha com Aioros, que falou:

_Eu vim para te proteger, mas foi você que acabou me ajudando. Devo dizer que isso é um pouco... Desconcertante, mas... Obrigado de novo.

_Você está aqui para me proteger?

_Sim.

_Então a minha cabeça está a prêmio outra vez? Droga. Eu não deveria ter advogado para a máfia no ano passado.

_Na verdade, eu estou aqui para te proteger de outros perigos.

_Não é a máfia?

Aioros estava agora mais surpreso que a Musa:

_Você defende esse tipo de pessoas?

_Ninguém pode ficar sem defesa, meu caro – ela disse e arrumou os loiros cabelos cortados no estilo channel.

_Eu pensei que...

Annaliese olhou para o relógio caro que tinha em seu pulso:

_Eu preciso ir. _Time is Money._ Adeus.

Ela começou a caminhar até o saguão do aeroporto. Aioros a seguiu e pediu:

_Espere...

A advogada se virou e perguntou:

_O que foi?

_Pensei que você usasse a sua eloquência somente para atuar em boas causas. Como aquela sobre os direitos humanos que você ganhou hoje.

Curiosa, Annaliese encarou Aioros e perguntou:

_Em que mundo você vive?

O assistente de Annaliese chegou e interrompeu a conversa:

_Nós perdemos o avião.

_O que?!

_Sim. Consegui passagens para o próximo voo, mas são para a classe econômica.

Annaliese protestou:

_Essa não!

Aioros deixou o seu otimismo escapar:

_Ao menos você embarcará no próximo voo. Poderia ser pior.

_Pior?!

Ele assentiu. Ela, então, explodiu:

_Por essas e outras que boas causas nem sempre compensam para mim! Se eu não tivesse resolvido fazer uma boa ação indo livrar você, eu estaria agora voando confortavelmente de volta para casa!

Chateada, Annaliese saiu acompanhada pelo seu assistente. Um tanto desapontado, Aioros falou consigo:

_Sei que ela está apenas vivendo a vida que o Caos lhe deu, mas talvez haja uma maneira de fazer com que ela mude de ideia. Sim, talvez eu possa convencê-la a se dedicar somente às boas causas!

Determinado, o cavaleiro foi até o guichê da companhia de aviação e pediu à atendente:

_Uma passagem para Londres, por favor.

**Em algum ponto sobre o Oceano Pacífico. Entrada para o Caos.**

Hermes encarava a massa revolta e disforme que parecia crescer a cada instante. Decidido, ele apertou o seu caduceu e chamou com todo o fôlego dos seus pulmões:

_Destino! Venha até mim!

Não demorou e o deus cego surgiu. Sério e com voz grave, ele fez uma advertência ao habitante do Olimpo:

_Qualquer luta contra mim será inútil.

_Mesmo? Athena acredita que tudo é possível se tivermos fé em milagres.

_Tolice.

Num gesto ligeiro e bem ao seu estilo, Hermes lançou um ataque contra o Destino. Foi inútil, já que este se desviou por saber exatamente o que iria acontecer.

_Desista, Hermes.

_Não.

O descendente do Caos balançou negativamente a cabeça e informou:

_Sei que tu pretendes mesmo arriscar-te numa luta contra mim, mas saiba que o teu corpo agora é tão mortal quanto o de Saori Kido e o de Julian Solo.

O ferimento de Nyx havia retirado do corpo de Hermes a capacidade de resistir contra a passagem do tempo. Não era este o fundamento da imortalidade obtida pelos deuses quando Zeus derrotou Cronos na Titanomaquia? Apesar de ter consciência dos riscos, Hermes estava disposto a lutar:

_Cala-te, Destino. Se eu conseguir te vencer, os teus planos para o futuro estarão também derrotados.

_Os meus desígnios se cumprirão de qualquer maneira.

Hermes precipitou-se noutro ataque inútil. Destino repeliu o poder do caduceu com apenas um gesto desdenhoso de sua mão esquerda. E, com a mão direita, passou a controlar cada parte do corpo do deus Mensageiro. Em seguida, disse:

_Sei que Apolo está para chegar. Tu deves revelar a ele o teu segredo.

_Não!

Hermes tentou se desvencilhar daquele poder inevitável, mas não conseguiu. Após alguns segundos, Apolo realmente surgiu em meio ao seu resplendor dourado. Direcionando a mira do seu arco para o descendente do Caos, ele liberou uma de suas flechas. Destino antecipou-se e segurou a seta antes que esta lhe atingisse.

_Ninguém pode lutar contra mim e vencer.

Apolo tentou atacar outra vez, mas também sucumbiu ao poder do Destino, que informou:

_Hermes tem algo para te dizer.

_Eu não direi nada!

_Não me desafie, deus Mensageiro.

Destino obrigou Apolo a apontar uma flecha na direção de Hermes e insistiu:

_Fale, ou ele será obrigado a acabar com a vida do teu corpo mortal.

Apolo olhou para o irmão e pediu com voz tensa:

_Hermes... Eu não quero obedecer ao Destino, mas a força dele é poderosa demais e está me controlando. Diga logo o que ele deseja ou serei mesmo forçado a te matar!

Envergonhado, o Mensageiro olhou para o irmão como se já estivesse lhe pedindo perdão. Depois, revelou:

_É tudo culpa minha. Eu libertei o Caos.

Apolo não conseguia acreditar:

_O que tu fizeste?

_Eu retirei as amarras que o prendiam. A Desordem está livre por minha culpa.

Ainda sob a influência do Destino, Apolo seguia apontando a flecha para o irmão. Completamente desapontado, ele quis saber:

_Por quê?

Hermes não teve tempo para responder. Sem demonstrar misericórdia, Destino fez com que Apolo liberasse a flecha, que cruzou o ar e atingiu o peito do Mensageiro.

_Não! – Apolo gritou em desespero.

Destino, então, disse antes de adentrar no Caos:

_Tudo sairá como eu planejei. Nada ou ninguém conseguirá impedir os meus planos.

Já livre da ação do Destino, Apolo correu para amparar o irmão, cuja vida estava indo embora.

**Dentro do avião. Hora do embarque.**

Annaliese passava pelo corredor apertado para chegar à sua poltrona. Ela conferiu o número do bilhete e...

_Ah, não! Eu sequer estou na janela!

Aioros chegou e disse:

_O assento da janela é meu, mas você pode ficar com ele.

_Você outra vez?

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

_Sim. Acredito que nos encontraremos bastante daqui para frente.

_Mesmo? Posso saber por qual razão?

O sagitariano sorriu novamente e deixou que a Musa da Eloquência ficasse com o seu assento junto à janela. Os dois teriam um looooongo voo até Londres.

* * *

**Annaliese é meio... Material girl. :D  
**

**Quando eu li sobre o Caos e seus descendentes, encontrei a informação sobre o poder que a Nyx tinha de retirar a imortalidade. Acontece que não consegui achar mais informações a respeito, sendo assim, usei outra coisa que li sobre a imortalidade para justificar o que aconteceu ao Hermes após o golpe da deusa da Noite. Espero que não tenha ficado sem sentido.  
**

**A mamãe das Musas fez a primeira aparição na fic. :) E Dionísio destruindo o jardim de Peixes... XD Desculpa, Dite.**

**Até mais! Bjs!  
**


	8. Elevando a voz aos céus

**ELEVANDO A VOZ AOS CÉUS**

* * *

**Sobrado da família Archipoulos. Atenas, Grécia. **

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Dora Archipoulos contemplavam a chegada do amanhecer. Ver a noite escura e cheia de temores dando lugar à luminosidade do dia sempre lhe confirmava a grandeza perfeita da Criação. Sendo assim, ela fechou os olhos e elevou a sua voz aos céus através de um belíssimo hino sagrado. E, à medida que cantava sobre a suprema vontade divina, Dora deixava fluir o seu cosmo de maneira serena e etérea, de forma reconfortante e acalentadora. Ela era a Musa dos Hinos Sagrados.

Perto dali, Afrodite de Peixes caminhava pelas ruas de Atenas à procura desta filha de Zeus e Mnemósine. Inicialmente, a ideia de deixar o Santuário por uma deusa cuja memória estava perdida pareceu ao cavaleiro uma missão desinteressante. Contudo, ele agora estava maravilhado e certo de que jamais ouvira um canto tão belo e elevado como aquele:

_Polímnia está cantando. E se a sua aparência for como é o seu canto, ela deve ser a divindade mais bela e perfeita dentre todas as nascidas do Olimpo. Eu preciso vê-la.

Curioso, o cavaleiro de ouro apressou-se para chegar ao sobrado dos Archipoulos. Todavia, ele teria uma pequena surpresa.

**Delfos. Templo de Apolo. **

Sentindo uma dor quase insuportável em seu peito, Hermes abriu os olhos.

_Onde... Onde eu estou?

_Em Delfos. No meu templo.

_Apolo...

Sério e com os sentimentos oscilando entre a raiva e a tristeza, o deus arqueiro respondeu:

_Foi difícil cuidar do teu ferimento, e o teu corpo mortal ainda está muito fraco. Descanse por enquanto, Hermes.

Tentando se levantar inutilmente, pois não tinha forças, o Mensageiro disse:

_Eu preciso me explicar.

_Tu te explicarás depois. E juntos encontraremos uma forma de reparar o mal que tu causaste. Mas agora, descanse.

Apolo não encarava o irmão. E, por mais que quisesse ouvir o que este tinha a dizer, ele se retirou e voltou ao Olimpo.

**No interior do Caos. **

Diante dos deuses da Noite e da Escuridão, uma luz intensa surgiu e começou a queimar. Dela saiu uma foz masculina e forte:

_Eu percorri as dimensões caóticas, vaguei atentamente pelo mundo dos mortais, mas não consegui encontrar aquilo que eu procurava.

Confiante, Érebo deu um sorriso sinistro e disse:

_Caro filho, nós confiamos no teu poder. Logo encontrarás aqueles que foram perdidos, e a nossa vitória sobre o Olimpo será completa.

Reagindo a tais palavras, a luz explodiu no salão, revelando a aparência do filho favorito de Nyx e Érebo. Ele era um ser divino fabuloso, cujos cabelos claríssimos e curtos eram do mesmo tom dos de Hemera. Os seus olhos dourados demonstravam intensidade e força, e o seu rosto era tão formoso que poderia facilmente ofuscar a beleza de Apolo. Seu nome era Éter, o irmão gêmeo e noivo de Hemera.

_Almejo ser digno de tamanha confiança. Porém, antes de retomar a minha busca, eu gostaria de ver aquela a quem pertence a minha afeição.

Nyx aproximou-se do filho e disse:

_Hemera conduz o dia aos vivos, mas não tarda a retornar.

_Eu esperarei por ela. Como sempre fiz.

**Sobrado da família Archipoulos. Atenas, Grécia.**

O canto de Dora seguia perfeito e elevado, no entanto, Afrodite percebeu de pronto que ela não era nada parecida com o que ele imaginara:

_Pelo cosmo sagrado de Athena... Essa não pode ser a Musa que eu procuro!

Mas era. E não, Dora não era feia. Ela apenas não ligava para a própria aparência e se vestia como uma pessoa mais velha. Bem mais velha mesmo: usava uma saia reta e escura que lhe escondia os joelhos, vestia uma blusa branca de botões os quais eram fechados do pescoço aos pulsos, e calçava sapatos horrendos. A beleza do seu corpo alto e esguio escondia-se totalmente devido às suas vestimentas, e até mesmo o seu lindo cabelo castanho e ondulado estava preso numa trança comum e sem graça.

_Que decepção... Ela não é a visão que eu esperava ver, mas... Eu devo levá-la ao Santuário mesmo assim – disse Afrodite antes de dar um suspiro frustrado.

Não demorou e Dora parou de cantar. Saindo do estado de graça em que se encontrava, ela adotou uma postura bastante rígida e séria. Ainda mais quando uma pequena multidão de mulheres de todas as idades chegou ao sobrado. Elas falavam alto, riam, cutucavam umas às outras e se abraçavam. Duas delas traziam um embrulho bastante volumoso.

_Essa não... Visita familiar – Dora disse e respirou fundo por saber que as suas tias, suas primas, as primas da sua mãe, as primas das primas do seu pai, as suas avós, as suas tias avós, e as primas de sabe lá quem estariam lhe esperando lá embaixo. Não que Dora desrespeitasse as instituições familiares... Não, isso nunca! Afinal, ela fora criada dentro de rígidos padrões de conduta e em rígidos padrões de conduta se mantinha. Porém, Dora gostava de silêncio, algo bem raro quando se trata de uma tradicional, grande e barulhenta família grega.

_Dora... Desça já aqui para abrir a porta, criança! É a última prova do seu vestido de noiva antes do casamento!

_Eu já estou indo, tia Helvécia. Eu já estou indo.

Dora deixou a sacada para abrir a porta enquanto Dite ainda processava a mais nova informação recebida:

_A versão grega da _Carrie White_ tem um noivo? Por acaso esse infeliz é cego?

Quando a Musa abriu a porta, a onda de mulheres invadiu o sobrado. Ao mesmo tempo, elas falavam:

_A noiva!

_Oh... Nem parece que um dia eu a segurei no colo!

_Ele é um homem de sorte! Muita sorte!

_Sim, o Irineu é.

_E ele também tem o seu próprio negócio!

_E as nossas famílias se conhecem há gerações.

_Eles terão um casamento bastante harmonioso!

_E terão muitos filhos homens e fortes.

_Sim, muitos!

_Mas ela nem sabe cozinhar muito bem – uma das tias deixou escapar.

Dora suspirou tentando acalmar seus ouvidos sensíveis. Depois, tentou cumprimentar polidamente a todas:

_Olá, vovó Felitsa. Oi, vovó Abnada. Tia Antianira...? Oi, tia Diana... Tia Eudóxia, tia Haidê, tia Naida... Olá, Tia Nicias... Tia avó Periclésia, tia avó Helvécia... Oi, prima Clorinda... Prima Azaléia, prima Celandine, prima Lânjesa... Olá, prima Oldaíra, prima Siomara... Oi, prima que nunca tinha visto até agora. Como está você, prima Teanira? Olá, prima Ynes. Oi, prima Xênia.

De repente, a mãe de Dora surgiu na sala causando mais algazarra:

_O vestido! Como ficou o vestido de noiva da minha única filha?!

As mulheres voltaram recomeçaram a algazarra enquanto o embrulho volumoso era desfeito. E foi então que todas viram o vestido de noiva:

_Lindo!

_Está fabuloso!

_Melhor do que o da filha do Mitropanos.

_Bem melhor.

_A Dora não vai ficar encalhada! Quem diria?

Felizmente, alguém disse:

_Calem a boca! Deixem a noiva experimentar vestido!

Olhando para o relógio, Dora disse:

_Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Hoje eu assumirei também o coro infantil da escola e...

Surpresa, uma das primas falou:

_Trabalhar? Quando você e o Irineu casarem, você não precisará mais dar aulas de Religião na escola!

_Eu gosto.

_Tolice! Ele tem o próprio negócio!

Dora percebeu que seria inútil discutir. Sendo assim, foi até um quarto contíguo para experimentar o traje nupcial. Acontece que, ao tentar voltar para a sala, ela ficou presa na porta devido ao volume da saia do vestido branco.

_Quantos metros de tecido branco usaram aqui? – ela perguntou no seu tom sério.

_Todos os que você merece, ó minha querida filha. Todos os que você merece.

Após um empurrão da mãe, Dora chegou à sala. A reação imediata das mulheres, inicialmente, se deu num uníssono:

_Ohhh!

Somente depois as opiniões divergentes começaram:

_Por que não adicionar mais alguns laços?

_Mais alguns? – perguntou Dora ao tentar contar os que ela já tinha, perdendo a conta ao chegar ao décimo quinto.

_Talvez um pouco mais de volume na saia.

_Mais volume? – a noiva estava incrédula diante da opinião.

_O véu está pequeno – acrescentou a magra tia Antianira, aparentemente ignorando o fato de o véu já ter mais de sete metros.

_Eu acho que está "perfeito" assim – Dora opinou e olhou para o relógio. – Eu devo ir agora, ou chegarei atrasada para dar aula. E eu nunca me atraso.

**No interior do Caos. **

Hemera regressou ao Caos disposta a ficar sozinha por algum tempo. Ela estava farta de tudo o que envolvia a sua própria existência, portanto, necessitava pensar um pouco. No entanto, um pequeno foco luminoso surgiu iluminando o ambiente escuro.

_Éter... Eu não esperava por ti.

Aos poucos, o deus da Luz ganhou forma diante da deusa do Dia. Com um olhar terno, ele disse:

_Tenho pouco tempo aqui, mas não poderia deixar de ver-te.

Hemera deu um passo para trás quando Éter tentou tocar o seu rosto. Tentando disfarçar o fato de que não correspondia à paixão dele, ela perguntou fingindo curiosidade:

_Cumpriste a tua missão secreta?

_Não.

_E eu não posso mesmo saber do que se trata a tua busca?

_Eu devo manter segredo. Entretanto, digo que a nossa vitória sobre o Olimpo se aproxima.

_Imagino que sim. Não é esta a vontade do Destino?

Éter segurou as mãos da irmã e tocou-lhe os cabelos claríssimos. Assim como a Noite e a Escuridão se uniram no passado, o Dia e a Luz deveriam também fazer o mesmo assim que o Caos dominasse o tudo.

_O meu sentimento por ti cresce como se não tivesse limites. E sou capaz de qualquer coisa para que tu me ames – ele disse.

_Éter... Não fale assim, por favor.

_Sei que não me correspondes ainda, mas creio que isto acabará quando a Noite e a Escuridão nos entregarem a nova Ordem do Caos. Daremos início à Aurora que jamais terminará. Nós seremos seres supremos, Hemera. Dominaremos o universo ao nosso bel prazer, e cumpriremos assim com o nosso destino.

Sem entender a razão, a deusa lembrou-se de Saga e afastou-se de Éter. Depois, ela disse ao envolver-se em seu cosmo:

_Meu irmão, eu devo ir agora. O Destino me incumbiu de uma tarefa, e creio que é hora de realizá-la. Talvez ele queira uma pequena prova do meu poder, daquilo que serei capaz de realizar para merecer a glória que terei no futuro.

_Não vá ainda.

_Eu preciso – ela disse e desapareceu tendo a certeza de que jamais corresponderia ao amor de Éter.

**Numa tradicional escola de Atenas, Grécia. **

Dora era formada em Teologia e trabalhava como professora de Ensino Religioso numa das mais tradicionais escolas da Grécia. Bastante metódica e disciplinada, ela olhava para o desordeiro grupo de crianças que formavam o coro infantil.

_Eu preciso que estes alunos cantem bem até a apresentação do Natal. Você acha que consegue? – perguntou a diretora, que tapava os ouvidos com as mãos devido ao barulho na sala de música.

Dora franziu a testa e respondeu:

_Não é impossível, contanto que tenhamos fé.

Querendo logo sair dali, e sem crer no sucesso da jovem professora, a diretora se despediu:

_Sim, sim. Boa sorte, então!

No corredor, o zelador da escola limpava o chão. Ele enxugou o suor da testa e balançou negativamente a cabeça, afinal, vira que nenhum dos regentes anteriores tinha conseguido "arrancar" um bom som daqueles alunos. Acabou sentindo pena de Dora, que tentava, em vão, obter atenção:

_Crianças, eu preciso de silêncio – ela pediu aos em meio ao barulho crescente. – Crianças... Ei! Não estão me vendo aqui?

Desistindo de falar, e incomodada por ter ouvidos muito sensíveis, Dora começou a entoar um belo hino religioso com a sua doce e melodiosa voz. As crianças começaram a se acalmar e se aproximaram dela. O silêncio, então, foi se estabelecendo aos poucos, e até mesmo o zelador parou o seu esfregão para ouvi-la do corredor.

Surpreso e emocionado com o canto da professora, um dos meninos exclamou:

_Nunca que nós vamos cantar assim! Somos péssimos!

Dora sentou-se na sua mesa e disse seriamente:

_Na verdade, os hinos e as canções servem para agradecer a Deus pelo bem que nos alivia as dores, e pelas dores que nos ajudam a crescer. Sendo assim, qualquer um pode cantá-los à sua maneira.

Empolgado, o menino ficou de pé e começou a cantar desafinadamente o mesmo hino entoado por Dora. Ela fez uma careta séria e quase tapou os ouvidos, mas, percebendo que a iniciativa dele era ingênua e pura, resolveu ensinar algumas técnicas vocais logo em seu primeiro dia como regente. E deu certo.

Algum tempo depois, a diretora e o zelador ouviam de queixo caído o afinado coro infantil.

_Por Deus... Ela conseguiu mesmo afinar essas crianças desafinadas!

A diretora assentiu e exclamou:

_E logo no primeiro dia!

Satisfeita, Dora seguia regendo as crianças. Ela era uma pessoa bastante séria, mas conseguiu dar um sorriso por ver que os pequenos elevavam as suas vozes inocentes aos céus. Ela sequer imaginava que isto ocorria também por influência do seu cosmo divino.

**Em algum lugar do Santuário. **

Hemera surgiu e esperou por Saga. Aquele era o momento da verdade, o instante em que mostraria de uma vez por todas o quanto estava comprometida com o seu próprio futuro. Sim, ela pretendia matá-lo. Entretanto, não conseguia sentir o cosmo do cavaleiro de Gêmeos:

_Ele não está aqui.

Surpreendendo-a, Destino apareceu cercado pelas suas Moiras:

_Vá ao Templo de Posseidon, Hemera. Mate o humano de Athena e prove a tua fidelidade para conosco.

A deusa do Dia encarou o deus cego. Por alguns segundos, ela julgou que ele estava lhe desafiando.

_Duvidas de mim?

Ele deu um discreto sorriso e respondeu:

_Tu nasceste para ocupar um lugar primordial na nova ordem do Caos, mas creio que o teu coração ainda é bondoso demais. Prove-me o contrário, Hemera.

Destino desapareceu. A deusa do Dia, então, dirigiu-se até o Templo Submarino. Ela teria mesmo um coração complacente?

**Diante da Escola. Atenas, Grécia. **

Parada junto à saída após o fim da aula, Dora aguardava por seu noivo Irineu. Observando-a de longe, Afrodite de Peixes ainda tentava se acostumar à aparência descuidada e falsamente envelhecida que ela tinha:

_Chegou a hora de encarar de perto aquelas sobrancelhas _à la_ _Frida Kahlo_.

Caminhando até a Musa, ele resolveu utilizar-se da sua beleza para impressioná-la. Confiante, disse para si mesmo:

_Será como tirar doce de uma criança. Com certeza alguém como ela me seguirá até o Santuário facilmente. Basta que ela me veja como o homem dos seus sonhos e pronto: missão cumprida.

Porém, Dora fingiu não ver o cavaleiro de Peixes mesmo quando este se colocou bem à sua frente. Deparando-se com tal situação, ele resolveu chamar a atenção dela com palavras gentis:

_Com licença, bela senhorita. Você poderia ajudar a um turista perdido como eu?

A resposta dela foi a seguinte:

_Sinto muito, senhor. Eu não falo com estranhos.

O pisciano insistiu usando um tom de voz melodioso:

_A senhorita não poderia sequer me dizer onde fica a Praça Syntagma? Eu ficaria extremamente grato.

Dora seguiu olhando seriamente para o lado, certa de que enfrentava uma tentação às vésperas do seu casamento. Além do mais, o que Irineu pensaria se chegasse e a visse conversando com um homem tão belo?

Não demorou e um tipo grego, honesto e visivelmente tranquilo dobrou a esquina. Era o noivo sem graça de Dora, que viera para acompanhá-la até a missa numa igreja ortodoxa que ficava perto dali. Apressando-se para ir embora, ela disse:

_O senhor poderá encontrar um mapa turístico em qualquer banca de jornal, mas eu não poderei ajudá-lo. Sinto muito e com licença.

Dora realmente se foi e sequer olhou para trás. Dite ficou estático por alguns instantes, perguntando-se como alguém poderia ignorar a sua beleza daquela maneira.

_Qual o problema dela? Além da aparência, é claro.

* * *

**Gostaria de já ter apresentado todas as Musas à essa altura, mas a vida ficou corrida demais e o meu ritmo acabou sendo mais lento do que eu imaginava que seria. Estou louca para apresentar as três Musas que ainda faltam, e também para mostrar novamente as que já apareceram. Só peço um tantinho de paciência. ^^ **

**Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo! **

**Bjs!  
**


	9. Fazendo Música

** FAZENDO MÚSICA**

* * *

**Em um prédio residencial. Seattle, EUA. **

A madrugada parecia calma e silenciosa, mas Sophi T. Spears conseguia distinguir cada ruído mínimo ao seu redor. Sentada no parapeito do prédio onde morava, ela tomou alguns goles de cerveja e deixou a brisa agitar os seus cabelos vermelho-escuros. Após apreciar a vista e dar um sorriso, ela permitiu que sua mente unisse cada som da noite de Seattle numa melodia bem inusitada.

Uma goteira marcou o ritmo, juntamente com uma janela aberta que batia ao sabor do vento. Depois, as cigarras e o farfalhar de uma árvore próxima entraram também na composição, seguidas pelo barulho do caminhão que passava lentamente pela avenida. Vozes vindas de um beco próximo formaram um coro que, para a jovem, parecia até bem afinado. Outros sons variados foram se agregando à melodia, e, num determinado instante, Sophi pegou a sua guitarra.

_Hora do show – ela disse e iniciou um solo perfeito com seus dedos precisos e ligeiros.

O som elétrico e alucinante se propagou pela noite, amplificado também pelo cosmo da guitarrista. As luzes dos prédios vizinhos começaram a acender. Pessoas vieram até as janelas para vê-la, e alguns passantes surgiram na rua para escutá-la. Dentre eles, estava Mu de Áries. Curiosamente, o cavaleiro conseguia ouvir a mesma melodia que "tocava" na mente de Sophi.

_Incrível. Euterpe consegue ordenar e reger qualquer som ao seu redor – disse ele, sentindo-se inspirado por ela.

E a melodia que havia começado somente com os sons de Seattle ganhou proporções inimagináveis. Era como se o universo inteiro estivesse agora também fazendo música.

**Monte Olimpo. **

Ártemis andava com passos furiosos de um lado para o outro. Apolo conhecia o temperamento forte da sua irmã gêmea, mas achou que tinha de dividir com alguém o pesado segredo que Hermes lhe revelara. No entanto, a reação da deusa da caça fez com que ele se arrependesse disto:

_O que o irresponsável do nosso irmão fez?! Apolo... Tens noção da gravidade disto?!

_Ártemis, fale baixo. Zeus não precisa saber ainda.

_Como não?! É nosso dever contar este segredo infame ao Senhor do Olimpo agora mesmo!

_Não, minha irmã. Nós sequer conhecemos as razões do Mensageiro e...

_Razões? Hermes já deu provas suficientes da própria irresponsabilidade! Não te lembras de que nos tempos mitológicos...

Apolo a interrompeu:

_A questão não é essa, Ártemis.

_E qual é?

Colocando-se diante da irmã, Apolo disse algo que captou a atenção dela:

_Quando tentei atacar o Destino, me dei conta de algo muito importante: ele nunca faz algo sem ter um propósito. Nunca.

_Então pode haver uma razão maior que justifique a atitude do Mensageiro?

_Isso mesmo.

Pensativa, Ártemis determinou:

_Perguntemos ao próprio Hermes, então.

**Apartamento de Sophi. Seattle, EUA. **

Com a guitarra nas costas, Sophi voltou ao apartamento pela escada de incêndio. Além dos cabelos vermelhos, ela tinha 1,63m, 57kgs, seios ligeiramente fartos e lábios carnudos. Ao ligar a luz da sala, seus olhos azuis contemplaram todos os seus CDs e discos de vinil, os quais enchiam várias prateleiras e formavam uma coleção valiosíssima.

_O que eu vou escutar hoje? Ah! _Metallica..._ Venha para a mamãe.

Tomando o _Black Album _nas mãos, ela ligou o som num volume não muito alto e foi até a cozinha para pegar outra cerveja. Ao fechar a geladeira, leu os lembretes escritos por Layla, a amiga com a qual dividia o apartamento, mas que passava muito tempo ausente por trabalhar como comissária de bordo:

_Não acordar os vizinhos no meio da madrugada com solos alucinantes de guitarra. É sério, Sophi. O síndico nos ameaçou de despejo da última vez._

_Tomar cuidado com o seu fã misterioso. _

_Não matar o gato de fome. _

_Ah, é. Nós temos um gato. Cadê ele?

Sophi pegou a ração e começou a procurar o felino batizado em homenagem ao ex-guitarrista do _Guns n' Roses_:

_Cadê você, _Slash_? Hora da comida.

De repente, o gato persa de pelo escuro e bagunçado apareceu e deu um miado. Sophi bagunçou-o ainda mais e disse:

_Pronto. Come ai que eu vou dar uma relaxada.

Jogando-se no sofá, ela fechou os olhos para ouvir melhor a música, mas acabou adormecendo. Na manhã seguinte, acordou num sobressalto ao ver que estava atrasada para o seu trabalho no mundo dos mortais:

_Puta merda! O chinês tenebroso vai me despedir do restaurante se eu não chegar em... Cinco minutos!

Correndo para o banheiro, ela lavou a cara em três segundos, escovou os dentes, colocou parte do uniforme de ajudante de cozinha e saiu correndo. Ao abrir a porta, encontrou uma caixa com _donuts_ e uma mensagem a qual dizia que ela era a melhor guitarrista do mundo. Era mais um presente do fã misterioso.

_Boa! Café da manhã! – Sophi disse e ignorou as recomendações de Layla ao morder um dos doces deixados pelo desconhecido que se considerava o seu fã número um. Ao sair desembestada pelo corredor, ela deu de cara com o chato síndico do prédio, que disse:

_Ontem eu estava no melhor do meu sono quando acordei ouvindo o som da sua maldita guitarra!

Sophi deu um sorriso descarado e perguntou:

_Arrasei, não arrasei? Sim, eu sei – beijou as próprias mãos num gesto convencido.

O homem revirou os olhos e deu um ultimato:

_É a última vez que serei condescendente com este comportamento fora dos padrões, senhorita Sophitia.

_Para que tanto formalismo? Pode me chamar só de Sophi – ela tocou o ombro do síndico, num gesto de camaradagem. – Mas... Agora eu preciso ir, ou serei demitida pelo meu chefe comunista. Alguém se esqueceu de avisar para ele que aqui neste país nós somos pessoas livres.

Ignorando os outros avisos do síndico, ela teve uma ideia e voltou ao apartamento. Olhando para o relógio da sala, Sophi decidiu pegar a motocicleta de Layla. Munida das chaves, ela desceu até a garagem do prédio, deu a partida e fez o motor da grande máquina roncar.

_Adoro esse barulho – a Musa da Música acelerou pelas ruas de Seattle. E algumas multas por excesso de velocidade acabariam chegando dias depois.

**Templo de Apolo. Delfos.**

Hermes despertou ao ouvir uma voz que conhecia bem:

_Acorde-o, Apolo. O nosso irmão não merece dormir enquanto o Caos que ele liberou se espalha – disse Ártemis devido ao seu rígido senso de justiça.

_Calma, minha irmã. Ele já está acordando.

Hermes abriu os olhos e respirou fundo ao ver os outros dois deuses. Torcendo os lábios e massageando a testa, ele falou num tom irônico:

_Muito bem, Apolo. Por que não revelaste o meu segredo primeiro ao grande Zeus? Juro que eu preferiria levar um raio no meio dos olhos do que ouvir as repreensões de Ártemis.

A deusa em questão logo rebateu em seu tom mais sério:

_Não é hora para brincadeiras, Hermes.

_Eu juro que não estou brincando.

Apolo resolveu ir direto ao ponto antes que os dois se estranhassem:

_Hermes... Na realidade, Ártemis e eu viemos até aqui para ouvir o que tu tens a nos dizer sobre o Caos. Por que tu o libertaste? Isto não faz nenhum sentido para nós!

O Mensageiro ficou de pé com dificuldade. O ferimento em seu peito latejou fortemente, mas ele disse apesar da dor:

_Eu quero contar tudo. Porém, desejo fazer isto também na presença de Athena.

Ártemis bufou e jogou a sua trança loira para trás. Depois, desapareceu antes mesmo que Hermes abrisse com o seu caduceu um portal para o Santuário. Apolo, então, advertiu:

_Peço para que tu não a provoques, meu irmão. Lembre-se de que Ártemis é severa quando se sente afrontada.

_Ácteon que o diga. Não era este o nome do mortal que uma vez ousou espiar a nossa irmã enquanto ela se banhava?

_Sim, creio que era mesmo este o nome dele. Lembro-me apenas de que ela o transformou em animal e deixou que ele fosse caçado por engano pelos próprios amigos e morto pelos seus próprios cães.

Os dois deuses se entreolharam e seguiram a deusa da caça e da lua até o Santuário.

**Em Seattle, EUA. **

Sophi olhava fixamente para o relógio na parede da cozinha do restaurante onde trabalhava. Impressão sua, ou os ponteiros dos segundos pareciam se mover em câmera lenta?

_Cinco, quatro, três, dois... Um!

Apressada, ela largou a faca com a qual cortava algumas verduras e desamarrou o avental. Saindo da cozinha, ouviu a voz e o sotaque carregado do chefe:

_Amanhã não chegar atrasada de novo. Olho da rua se isso acontecer, me ouviu?

_Ok, Mao.

Sophi saiu do restaurante correndo e esbarrou em alguém que estava parado na porta:

_Foi mal – ela se desculpou sem olhar direito para Mu, tamanha era a sua pressa.

O cavaleiro de Áries respondeu:

_Não tem problema, mas eu preciso falar com...

Fazendo-se de surda, Sophi deu a partida na moto de Layla e se foi em alta velocidade, avançando alguns sinais vermelhos até alcançar uma via de trânsito mais rápido. Ela estava atrasada para o show que daria com a sua banda naquela noite, e ainda teria de passar em casa.

_Droga! Se eu não tivesse sido obrigada a compensar o meu atraso da manhã... – ela disse e acelerou ainda mais, desviando-se de alguns carros com manobras ousadas.

Quando chegou ao seu apartamento, Sophi correu para tomar banho sem imaginar que Mu acabara de surgir em sua sala. Ao se lembrar das informações que recebera sobre a Musa da Música, ele olhou para a guitarra que estava numa espécie de pedestal e disse:

_Estranho... Ela não deveria tocar flauta?

Percebendo que Sophi estava prestes a sair do banheiro, Mu desapareceu. Ficou esperando-a parado na rua, para poder segui-la até o lugar da apresentação da banda, um lugar conhecido por dar oportunidades a novos nomes do _underground_. E o cavaleiro nunca havia ido a um show de rock antes. Nunca. Logo na entrada ele teve de se desviar de um grupo que brigava por qualquer coisa. Garrafas se quebraram aos seus pés, mas a serenidade dele não foi abalada, é claro.

_Ei, _hippie_... Tá perdido por aqui? – um cara provocou ao notar as roupas do ariano, que se vestia à moda de Jamiel.

_Na verdade, eu estou no lugar certo. Agora, com licença – disse Mu num tom firme o suficiente para evitar confusão.

_Não tá mais aqui quem perguntou – o homem deu passagem ao cavaleiro e se foi cambaleando enquanto tomava uma bebida.

Ao entrar, Mu teve de se acostumar ao ambiente barulhento e confuso. A banda de Sophi já estava no palco, mas ela ainda abria caminho através da multidão para chegar até lá.

_Cadê a Sophi? – perguntou o baterista, impaciente diante do público que começava a perceber o atraso.

_Tou aqui. E... Afina direito esse baixo, Cliff – ela disse ao subir no palco dando um pulo.

_Porra, Sophi! Como você diz que o meu baixo está desafinado se eu não toquei nota nenhuma?

_Eu simplesmente sei. Anda logo e faz o que eu digo. O show já vai começar agora – ela plugou a guitarra e deu um sorriso cheio de confiança.

As luzes dos refletores, então, acenderam. O baterista começou a tocar, acompanhado do baixista. Sophi dedilhou as cordas da guitarra sabendo muito bem o que estava fazendo. Parado num canto, Mu prestava atenção em tudo enquanto o público ia à loucura com o som.

_A Musa da Música é bem... Elétrica. Mas como direi que ela é uma deusa a qual perdeu a memória sem assustá-la?

O ariano passou a observar os pulos e giros que Sophi dava ao tocar. Não demorou e ela pulou do palco para cima da considerável multidão, que a amparou de braços abertos. Mu se transportou para "salvá-la", pensando que ela se lançara ao perigo sem motivo aparente. Tirando-a dos braços que a erguiam no ar, ele perguntou:

_Eu... Poderia falar com você?

_Autógrafos só depois do show, cara – Sophi disse e correu de volta para a banda. E a música seguiu.

**Em algum lugar do Santuário.**

Ártemis surgiu e seguiu na direção das Doze Casas com o intuito de não perder tempo algum. No entanto, uma perturbação caótica materializou-se perto de onde ela estava. Tomando o seu arco prateado e tirando uma flecha da sua aljava, a deusa caçadora viu o Leão de Neméia, o primeiro monstro que Hércules matara ao realizar os seus Doze Trabalhos. Ela mirou precisamente na perturbação e disse num sussurro:

_Desapareça, ó fera renascida do Caos.

Porém...

_Excalibur!

O golpe de Shura de Capricórnio rasgou a terra e atingiu o alvo em cheio antes que a deusa liberasse a flecha. O Leão de Neméia chegou a rugir furiosamente, mas foi despedaçado e desapareceu.

_Quem ousou roubar a presa que estava na mira da minha seta? – gritou Ártemis ao revelar a sua presença, antes ocultada para não atrapalhar a caçada.

Shura logo percebeu que estava diante de uma divindade do Olimpo, e isto, no imaginário de qualquer cavaleiro de Athena, significava problemas. Sendo assim, quando Hermes e Apolo também surgiram, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio se viu numa situação por demais delicada. Sério e buscando as suas melhores palavras, ele disse:

_Era meu dever como protetor de Athena aniquilar a perturbação que estava dentro dos limites do Santuário.

Apolo não entendeu o contexto da situação, mas percebeu a contrariedade da irmã e perguntou:

_Algum problema, Ártemis?

A deusa encarou o cavaleiro de ouro por alguns instantes. Podia ser excessivamente severa quando se considerava afrontada, mas as palavras de Shura fizeram sentido. Portanto, ela respondeu utilizando-se de bom senso:

_Não há problema algum, Apolo. Este humano apenas cumpriu com o seu dever ao destruir uma perturbação do Caos e agora nos conduzirá até Athena.

Percebendo que os visitantes divinos vinham em paz, Shura os acompanhou através das Doze Casas e enviou um servo diante de si para avisar Shion. Durante todo o caminho, os quatro não trocaram uma palavra sequer, mas o capricorniano percebeu a tensão do Mensageiro e o ar de superioridade divina de Ártemis.

"Mais problemas", pensou o cavaleiro de ouro.

**Santuário. Salão do Grande Mestre.**

Desde que voltara à vida, o antigo cavaleiro de Áries sofria de insônia. No entanto, ele costumava aproveitar o tempo que passava longe do travesseiro para resolver os assuntos pendentes do Santuário. Sendo assim, estava concentrado na leitura de alguns papéis quando a voz aveludada da deusa Afrodite lhe falou:

_Sozinho à uma hora dessas?

Sentindo o doce aroma que ela exalava, o Grande Mestre respondeu:

_Eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

_Ah, querido... Existem coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer numa noite tão estrelada como essa.

Ciente da atração que exercia, a deusa do amor e da beleza aproximou-se de Shion e tentou massagear-lhe os ombros. Porém, ele se levantou num sobressalto e se afastou dizendo:

_Isto não é apropriado.

Ela, então, sentou-se sobre a mesa do Grande Mestre, enrolou uma mexa de cabelo ruivo nos dedos e falou:

_Eu estou me sentindo... Sozinha – fez beicinho.

_E onde está o deus Dionísio?

_Por aí. Mas isto não me impede de buscar companhias mais... Interessantes.

Shion teve uma ideia enquanto tentava não reparar muito na pele macia da deusa:

_Athena também anda com insônia ultimamente. Talvez ainda esteja acordada. Não imagino companhia melhor para você.

_Athena e eu não temos muitos assuntos em comum.

Afrodite fixou seus olhos azuis em Shion, que, por alguns instantes, ficou sem saber o que fazer para "escapar" dali. Pigarreando, ele disse ao forçar um bocejo:

_Perdão, mas... Eu devo me retirar agora.

_Fique à vontade, querido.

O Grande Mestre fez uma ligeira reverência e tomou o rumo dos seus aposentos. No entanto...

_Para onde você pensa que está indo, deusa Afrodite?

Ela deu uma piscadela charmosa como resposta. Fazendo-se de desentendido, Shion caminhou apressadamente pelo corredor e se trancou sozinho em seu quarto. Do lado de fora, a deusa se divertia com a atitude do lemuriano. Não demorou e o servo enviado por Shura apareceu e chamou Shion após três batidas reverentes na porta:

_Grande Mestre, fui enviado pelo santo de Capricórnio com uma mensagem urgente.

A porta se abriu e o ariano forçou um bocejo ao ver que Afrodite ainda estava ali perto. Dirigindo-se ao servo, ele disse:

_Seja breve e diga-me o teor da mensagem.

_Mais três divindades do Olimpo vêm para cá, Grande Mestre. Desejam ver Athena.

Shion massageou a testa e quis ter certeza do que ouvira:

_Mais três?

_Sim.

_Era só o que me faltava. Sequer aguento as duas que já estão aqui e mais três me aparecem? – Shion resmungou baixinho, referindo-se à Afrodite e Dionísio.

_Disse alguma coisa, senhor? – perguntou o servo.

_Nada. Você pode ir agora.

O homem assentiu numa reverência e se foi. O Grande Mestre, então, foi até a câmara de Athena para chamá-la. No caminho, murmurava:

_Só me falta Hades aparecer qualquer dia desses também.

**Templo de Posseidon.**

Os mares estavam revoltos, tamanha era a contrariedade de Posseidon. No entanto, ele deveria suportar a presença dos descendentes do Caos em seus domínios se quisesse manter a sua postura de traidor do Olimpo. Sendo assim, ele controlou o seu ânimo e saudou ao Destino:

_A presença dos meus aliados é sempre bem-vinda.

O ser caótico deu um sorriso sinistro e respondeu referindo-se a si mesmo e as três Erínias:

_Não nos veja como espiões, deus dos mares. Érebo é quem tem as desconfianças, não eu.

_É natural que ele ainda não confie na nossa recente aliança – Julian Solo ponderou.

_De fato. Mas digo que tu terás a chance de demonstrar a tua lealdade em breve.

A forçada cortesia de Posseidon desvaneceu. O que o Destino queria dizer com isso?

Hemera surgiu inesperadamente e informou:

_Sinto a aproximação do primeiro invasor. É o cavaleiro de Athena.

_Vá até ele e cumpra com o teu dever – ordenou o Destino.

Ela assentiu e Posseidon quis saber:

_O que está havendo?

_Os teus domínios serão invadidos, mas nós já estamos preparados para isto.

As três Erínias se entreolharam, sedentas para saciar sua fúria. Elas desapareceram para assumir seus postos, e ao Destino cabia apenas esperar.

**Live Music Club. Seattle, EUA. **

Ao final da apresentação, Sophi tirou o cabelo vermelho do rosto e enxugou o suor da testa. Aproximando-se do microfone, ela controlou a respiração ofegante e disse erguendo a guitarra no ar:

_Ei, motherfuckers... Foi muito bom tocar para vocês hoje. Até a próxima!

O público gritou e s luzes do palco apagaram segundos depois. Não demorou e uma nova banda subiu para se apresentar após certa de preparação.

_Arrasou como sempre, Sophi – um barbudo e cheio de tatuagens disse ao avistar a guitarrista.

_Eu sei disso, Brian. Qualquer dia desses, eu vou passar no seu estúdio para finalizar a minha tatuagem nova – ela fez questão de mostrar a fênix inacabada que tinha num dos ombros.

_Vou te esperar. Mas... E as novidades? Ainda trabalhando lá no restaurante chinês?

Sophi deu um suspiro desapontado e respondeu:

_É o jeito. Eu amo tocar, mas isso não paga as minhas contas. Ainda.

_E o fã misterioso? Já descobriu quem é o tarado?

_Ih... Tá difícil. Ele sempre vem quando eu estou dormindo, e o porteiro não me diz muita coisa. Mas não é um tarado, Brian.

O tatuador riu e olhou ao seu redor antes de dizer:

_E se ele estiver por aqui? Já imaginou?

_Será? Você dá algum palpite? – ela desafiou numa brincadeira. Na realidade, Sophi pouco ligava para o estranho que apenas deixava mensagens de incentivo e presentes na sua porta quase todas as manhãs.

_Hum... Eu acho que pode ser... Aquele ali – ele apontou para Mu, que observava a Musa da Música à distância enquanto pensava numa maneira de se aproximar.

_Aquele?

_Sim. Aquele. Não vê como ele é...

_Bonito? Dono de um visual exótico? – ela sugeriu.

_Não. Eu ia dizer esquisito. Já vi e fiz muitas tatuagens na minha vida, mas aquelas que ele tem na testa são novidade para mim.

A mente agitada de Sophi desacelerou um pouco, e ela acabou fazendo uma breve retrospectiva do seu dia. Num estouro, ela concluiu:

_Ei! Ele é mesmo o meu fã misterioso! Só hoje eu o encontrei duas vezes: a primeira na saída do trampo e a segunda na hora em que pulei do palco!

_Mesmo?

_Sim! E quer saber? Eu vou lá falar com ele!

_Tá maluca, Sophi?! E se ele for tipo aquele cara que matou o John Lennon?!

_Não, não. Ele parece ser um cara tímido, e eu adoro caras tímidos e tranquilos. Hahaha!

_Ei... Eu não acho uma boa ideia você ir até ele. Sophi... Volte aqui!

Destemida, ela não deu atenção ao conselho e foi em direção ao cavaleiro. Diante dele, jogou o cabelo para trás e disse:

_Oi.

_Oi – Mu repetiu.

_E aí...? Gostou do show?

_Devo dizer que foi algo bem... Diferente do que eu estou acostumado a ver. Mas de uma forma... Boa, eu acho.

_Legal.

O ariano assentiu tranquilamente. Porém, Sophi não se conteve. Ela resolveu ir direto ao ponto e disse com um sorriso sabichão nos lábios:

_Eu sei quem você é.

_Mesmo? – Mu não esperava por tal afirmação. – Eu acho que não.

_Ah, eu sei sim.

Ela falou de forma tão convicta que o ariano pensou um pouco e não a tomou por mentirosa:

_Se você sabe quem eu sou, deve saber também quem voc motivo para eu estar aqui. Certo?

_Ah... É claro que eu sei quem eu sou... E também sei o motivo para que você esteja aqui.

Mu realmente estava surpreso:

_Eu não esperava por isto. Mas... Tudo parece bem mais fácil agora.

Sophi começou a estranhar a conversa. Ela se perguntou mesmo se o cavaleiro não seria "tipo aquele cara que matou o John Lennon":

_Mais fácil como? – quis saber.

_Bom... Eu acho que nós já podemos ir ao Santuário agora, deusa Euterpe. O deus Dionísio aguarda o seu retorno para que você volte ao convívio dos deuses o quanto antes, pois o Caos se espalha a cada dia que passa.

_Ah... Cara... Você tá doidão?

Percebendo o mal entendido, Mu tentou remediar a situação:

_Eu acho que não estamos falando do mesmo assunto.

Sophi tinha a certeza disso, e quis logo sair dali:

_Ah... Não mesmo. E eu vou cair fora agora. Até... Nunca mais. E você não precisa mais ficar deixando coisas e mensagens na minha porta, beleza?

_Escute, eu... – o ariano ainda tentou conversar, mas ela já ia embora. Será que o mal entendido acabaria por dificultar a sua missão?

* * *

**Oi! ****Aqui está a sétima Musa. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da Sophi também. :)  
**


	10. A Massa Solar das Estrelas

**A MASSA SOLAR DAS ESTRELAS**

* * *

**Universidade de Jena, Alemanha.**

Os catedráticos da universidade debatiam entre si numa comoção à altura da descoberta feita por Olivia Lufkin. Alguns gritavam exaltadamente, outros davam cochichos perplexos, mas ela mostrava apenas um semblante indiferente enquanto esperava por qualquer indagação.

_Você conseguiu ter sucesso naquilo que muitas mentes brilhantes e mais experientes tentaram e falharam. Como você conseguiu comprovar a existência deste buraco negro na Via Láctea? – perguntou um dos astrônomos ao rever os cálculos apresentados pela jovem e "inexperiente" Olivia.

_O meu trabalho fala por si, mas posso resumi-lo para a sua melhor compreensão: eu demonstrei empiricamente a radiação emitida pela estrela espiralada e a liguei à massa solar estimada aplicando a Teoria Geral da Relatividade. Depois, observei a luz das estrelas próximas e também relacionei a sua radiação térmica à mecânica quântica. O cálculo foi bem simples, ainda que o buraco negro em questão tenha mais de dois milhões de massas solares. E, a propósito, não entendo como ninguém comprovou a existência deste buraco negro antes – ela pareceu desdenhar, e os astrônomos iniciaram uma balbúrdia irritante.

Analítica e cética, Olivia preferia mil vezes a exatidão dos seus cálculos à volatilidade dos sentimentos humanos, portanto, ela impostou a voz para que todos a ouvissem:

_Senhores! Na obra _De Caelo Et Mundo_, Aristóteles considerava os corpos celestes como objetos perfeitos. Na minha visão, a Astronomia é a compreensão das leis que regem tamanha perfeição, e o que é perfeito somente é alcançado através da racionalidade. Discussões exaltadas como esta são, portanto, perda de tempo. O que eu afirmei sobre o buraco negro já está suficientemente provado, e sugiro que cada um aqui volte para suas pesquisas e observações. O universo ainda é cheio de segredos, então, desvendem-nos – ela repreendeu com autoridade e se dirigiu à saída do auditório sem ligar para os egos silenciosos que deixava para trás.

_Há algo de diferente nesta jovem – alguém falou, agora sentindo-se inspirado.

"Ela a Musa da Astronomia", pensou Camus de Aquário antes de deixar discretamente o auditório para segui-la.

**Nos domínios de Poseidon.**

Adentrar nos domínios do deus dos mares não havia sido muito fácil para Saga. Entretanto, ele foi astucioso o suficiente para não despertar a atenção das Erínias, e também para notar a presença invisível de Hemera junto ao pilar do Atlântico Norte:

_Apareça, deusa do Dia. Eu posso sentir o teu cosmo, embora não consiga te ver.

Tudo o que ele ouviu em seguida foi o silêncio. No entanto, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos teve de se desviar de um golpe o qual abriu uma pequena cratera no chão.

_Eu estou aqui para te matar, humano de Athena. E espero terminar logo com isto – a filha favorita de Nyx disse ao tornar-se visível.

Saga parou por alguns instantes. Hemera não parecia disposta a desistir da luta, sendo assim, ele resolveu enfrentá-la:

_Você quer me matar? Tente.

**Em algum ponto sobre o Oceano Pacífico.**

Os olhos cinzentos da deusa da Memória observaram a expansão do Caos por longos instantes. Depois, ela olhou para o deus que lhe acompanhava e disse num sussurro:

_No início, não havia Terra, Mar ou Céu. Não existiam os deuses do Olimpo, tampouco os homens e as suas dores. Tudo se resumia ao Caos, o mais velho dentre todos os deuses, uma massa sem forma a qual continha, ao mesmo tempo, todas as coisas e o nada. Tudo era desordenado, tudo era confuso. Todavia, a Ordem foi se estabelecendo através das duas forças e derrotou o não ser. É minha tarefa preservar e manter a estabilidade e tudo aquilo que é. No entanto, preciso das nossas filhas, Zeus.

O senhor do Olimpo assentiu e disse:

_Os mortais de Athena estão procurando por elas, Mnemósine.

_Eu bem sei que eles são valorosos guerreiros, mas elas também precisam se lembrar de quem realmente são. Caso contrário, tudo estará perdido.

**Universidade de Jena, Alemanha.**

Olivia era bonita e despertava a atenção dos homens. Os seus cabelos eram castanhos, longos e lisos. A sua franja emoldurava o rosto afilado, deixando em evidência os olhos azuis levemente caídos e os lábios naturalmente rosados. Ela era alta, tinha corpo esguio, braços delicados e belas mãos. No entanto, não possuía muito traquejo social. Aliás, praticamente nenhum.

_Acham que sou jovem e inexperiente demais para uma descoberta importante como a que eu fiz? Bobagem. Utilizei-me do método científico e isto me basta – ela disse para si mesma enquanto caminhava sozinha até a cafeteria da universidade. Lá chegando, ela sentou-se de frente para a parede e pediu um café bem forte. Depois, tirou uma caneta do bolso para calcular num guardanapo de papel. – O período orbital da estrela elevado ao quadrado é igual a quatro pi, também ao quadrado...

_Com licença. Posso me sentar com você? – perguntou um jovem universitário loiro e alto, o qual esbanjava um sorriso simpático numa tentativa visível de paquera.

Olivia fitou-o seriamente e respondeu:

_Não.

_O que você está rabiscando aí? – ele tentou descontrair.

_Eu não estou "rabiscando". Estou calculando a massa solar de uma estrela.

_Ah... Legal... E qual o seu nome?

_Não vejo necessidade de dizê-lo a você.

_Eu me chamo Hans – ele insistiu na conversa.

Olivia ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e respondeu num tom frio:

_Esta é uma informação irrelevante para mim.

O jovem estava agora encabulado:

_Ah... Desculpe-me. Acho que estou te atrapalhando.

_Exato. Penso que cafeterias deveriam ter mais café e menos pessoas.

Com essa, o "pretendente" se foi. Porém, o noticiário da TV captou a atenção de Olivia:

"_Cientistas do mundo inteiro ainda não entraram em consenso quanto à mancha escura e revolta que surgiu recentemente sobre o Oceano Pacífico. Alguns a consideram como um fenômeno meteorológico passageiro, outros dizem que os dados são contraditórios demais para uma conclusão precisa, mas todos concordam que ela cresce mais a cada dia que passa. Estas são imagens obtidas por um satélite russo o qual..."._

Os olhos de Olivia fixaram-se na tela. De repente, um medo irracional começou a abalá-la e seus lábios proferiram uma única palavra – ainda que ela não compreendesse a razão para isto:

_Caos.

Camus estava na cafeteria, sentando num canto e observando-a enquanto pensava numa forma de abordá-la. Percebendo a reação da Musa, ele perguntou-se num sussurro:

_Ela se lembra? Será que a sua memória não foi tão afetada quanto eu imaginava?

Olivia juntou os guardanapos com cálculos, pagou pelo café que tomou e se foi. Por abominar tudo o que ia contra a sua própria razão, ela tentou manter a calma e resolveu ir à Berchtesgadener Land, lugar onde moravam os seus avós paternos. Talvez a sua mente brilhante precisasse de apenas de descanso. Ou não.

**Domínios de Poseidon. Pilar do Atlântico Norte. **

Hemera lançou Saga abruptamente contra o pilar. Ele fingiu estar desacordado para que Hemera baixasse a sua guarda e dele se aproximasse. Sem desconfiar da artimanha, foi o que ela fez. Ele, então, lançou um ataque explosivo de cosmo energia e Hemera foi atingida. Ao se levantar, ela armou sua lança e ambos investiram um contra o outro. Aquela área do templo se iluminou num clarão intenso, mas a luta ainda não tinha um vencedor.

_Já chega. Eu preciso cuidar do assunto que me trouxe até aqui – Saga disse.

_Será inútil ir até o teu irmão. Ele está sob a influência do Destino. Aliás, todos nós estamos. A ação dele inevitável.

_Bobagem. Qualquer um é capaz de traçar o próprio caminho, seja para o bem ou para a destruição.

_Engano teu, cavaleiro. Uma vez preso na teia do Destino, não há volta.

Hemera envolveu-se numa luz intensa, concentrando seu cosmo divino para o ataque que ela considerava como o último. Saga limpou um fio de sangue que escorria da testa e se preparou. Ambos arremeteram um contra o outro, e domínios de Poseidon, então, estremeceram.

**Santuário. Templo de Athena.**

Shion observava as divindades do Olimpo que estavam presentes ali. Todas demonstravam sentimentos e comportamentos distintos: Ártemis estava indignada, Apolo parecia distante, Dionísio desejava estar em outro lugar e Afrodite não escondia a própria curiosidade. Hermes e Athena olhavam um para o outro, compartilhando suas apreensões em silêncio. Em um determinado momento, o Mensageiro resolveu falar:

_Nyx veio até mim numa visita aparentemente despretensiosa. Ela exaltou os meus feitos e qualidades, mas disse que nem mesmo eu, o astuto e hábil Mensageiro do Olimpo, seria capaz de adentrar no Caos.

Apolo deu um suspiro e disse:

_Eu te conheço bem, Hermes. Sei que tu não sossegaste até conseguir.

_Sim. Fiquei cego diante do desafio velado e não percebi que se tratava de um ardil da deusa da Noite, que veio e me parabenizou pelo meu feito. Depois, ela disse que eu merecia uma honra que nem mesmo ela merecia ter.

Ártemis cruzou os braços num gesto de irritação. Ela se perguntou mentalmente como Hermes havia caído naquela armadilha e sussurrou:

_Tolo. E ainda era conhecido entre nós pela astúcia e pela ligeireza de pensamento...

Apolo ouviu tais palavras e a repreendeu a irmã gêmea:

_Não o julgue, Ártemis.

_Não me aborreça, Apolo.

Athena pediu silêncio aos dois e depois se dirigiu ao Mensageiro:

_Que honra Nyx te ofertou?

_Ela permitiu que eu manipulasse o Caos.

Dionísio deu uma gargalhada alta e disse:

_Alguém ousa agora falar mal de mim e dos meus bacanais? Pelo menos eu numa libertei o Caos enquanto me encharcava de vinho!

A deusa Afrodite explodiu numa risada com o comentário de Dionísio, mas logo se conteve ao perceber os olhares reprovadores dos demais deuses e de Shion.

_Ah... Continue nos relatando o que houve, querido Hermes – ela pediu e arrumou os cabelos para disfarçar a própria indiscrição.

_No início, eu fiquei maravilhado com o poder que tinha em minhas mãos. Na Desordem há o potencial para tudo o que existe e para aquilo que é, ainda que não seja. Tudo estava indo bem, mas eu perdi o controle. Não demorou e o Caos se espalhou.

Shion olhou para Athena e, com um gesto, pediu permissão para falar. A deusa assentiu e ele perguntou:

_Por que a própria Nyx ou qualquer outro deus caótico não libertou o Caos? Por que a tua ação foi necessária, Hermes?

Foi Apolo quem respondeu:

_Eles não iriam conseguir. Nem mesmo o Destino. Os descendentes da Desordem estão sujeitos a ela, não o contrário. Não seriam capazes de manipulá-la, portanto, precisavam de ajuda.

Shion franziu a testa e disse:

_Devo admitir que foi um plano bastante engenhoso.

Saori ficou pensativa por alguns instantes. Depois, ela falou:

_Algo assim somente pode ter sido arquitetado pelo Destino. Antes de a guerra ser declarada, antes mesmo de o Conselho do Olimpo se reunir, ele veio até mim.

_Por quê? – Ártemis perguntou.

_Eu não sei. Disse apenas que era a sua vontade.

Dionísio coçou a testa, bebeu um longo gole de vinho e falou:

_Estranho... Muito estranho. O que ele quis dizer com isto?

_Por que não perguntamos? – propôs Afrodite.

Ártemis ficou impressionada com a ideia, que, aos seus olhos, parecia absurda:

_Tu ficaste louca, Afrodite? Estamos em guerra, Ares foi lançado ao Caos, Hermes virou mortal, Apolo foi obrigado a atacar um dos nossos e tu queres ir ao Destino para perguntar qual é a vontade dele? Para mim, já está bem clara: a queda do Olimpo!

_Foi apenas uma sugestão – a deusa do amor e da beleza justificou enquanto conferia as unhas bem polidas.

Athena, entretanto, teve uma ideia:

_Podemos estabelecer uma trégua.

_Trégua? – Ártemis quase gritou.

_Sim.

Shion resolveu intervir e opinou:

_Athena... Talvez não seja uma boa ideia.

_E que outras opções nós temos, Grande Mestre?

_Eu não sei, mas estou com um mau pressentimento sobre isto.

Apolo conferiu o seu arco dourado e disse:

_O Destino tem se mostrado um inimigo perigoso, mas digo que devemos tentar.

Hermes sentiu uma fisgada no ferimento em seu peito, mas tomou o caduceu numa das mãos e abriu um portal. Em seguida, quis saber:

_Quem vem comigo?

Apolo, Athena, Ártemis e Dionísio seguiram o Mensageiro. Entretanto, a deusa Afrodite permaneceu no templo, repleta de segundas intenções:

_Acho que agora nós estamos sozinhos, Grande Mestre. Que tal... – ela olhou ao seu redor, mas o lemuriano já havia desaparecido.

**Alemanha. Em um trem que atravessava a região da Baviera. **

O trem deixou a estação de Munique sem atraso e com poucos passageiros. Olivia escolheu um assento distante das demais pessoas e observou a paisagem na janela por alguns instantes. Acabou cochilando e tendo um sonho: ela e outras oito jovens repousavam e se distraíam ao redor de uma magnífica fonte, porém, o céu ficou estranho e todas foram tragadas pela massa escura e caótica que surgiu repentinamente. Após abrir os olhos azuis e constatar que ainda estava no trem, ela disse para si:

_Sonhos apenas fazem parte da atividade cerebral. É só isso.

Foi quando percebeu a presença de Camus, que se sentara por perto. Ele fingia ler enquanto a estudava, e fechou o livro no mesmo instante em que sentiu uma perturbação do Caos surgindo pelo caminho. Dando um suspiro conformado, ele sussurrou:

_É difícil ter uma viagem tranquila em tempos como este – ele levantou-se discretamente e se dirigiu ao vagão dianteiro, o qual estava vazio. Após forçar uma porta, o cavaleiro pôde ver que o trem estava prestes a fazer uma grande curva sobre os trilhos. Ele subiu em cima do vagão num gesto ligeiro e elegante, e, estreitando os olhos, viu um grande ciclope que estava parado no meio do caminho. O gigante mitológico parecia furioso com a aproximação do trem, mas a expressão no rosto de Camus não se alterou um mínimo sequer:

_De fato é uma perturbação do Caos. Preciso tirá-la dos trilhos – ele disse e passou a elevar o seu cosmo.

O ar ao seu redor esfriou numa escala crescente e fora dos padrões naturais, e, num momento previamente calculado, ele lançou o seu ataque:

_Pó de Diamante!

O gigante congelou antes mesmo de urrar. Depois, desfez-se em manchas escuras as quais desapareceram segundos depois. Dentro do trem, Olivia percebeu a queda repentina e inesperada da temperatura, e, através da janela, viu cristais de neve cobrindo a paisagem.

_Não é época de inverno aqui na Baviera. O que está acontecendo? – ela se perguntou e viu Camus retornando ao vagão, como se não houvesse destruído uma perturbação do Caos minutos atrás.

Antes de sentar-se outra vez, ele se dirigiu à Musa com um gesto de cabeça, uma cortesia formal a qual foi igualmente devolvida por ela. E a viagem seguiu.

**Pilar do Atlântico Norte.**

Saga estava caído numa poça do seu próprio sangue. Ele sentia dor em cada parte do seu corpo, mas não se considerava vencido e abriu os olhos.

_Ainda vives? – Hemera perguntou segurando o seu ombro esquerdo, o qual parecia ferido. – Por que não te entregas à morte?

O cavaleiro nada respondeu e se levantou com dificuldade. Hemera preparou a sua lança divina, mas, se lembrou das palavras dele sobre cada um traçar o próprio caminho. Sim, ela queria acreditar nisso. Queria não estar ali, prestes a matá-lo. Queria não ser a filha favorita da Noite e da Escuridão, a noiva de Éter, uma peça no jogo misterioso do Destino. Hemera queria trilhar o próprio caminho, ainda que não soubesse para onde isto lhe levaria.

_Para o bem ou para a destruição... É isso? Espero que tu estejas certo, cavaleiro de Athena. Se não te matar for o preço da minha liberdade, estou disposta a pagá-lo.

Hemera guardou a lança brilhante e desapareceu em meio ao seu cosmo luminoso levando Saga consigo.

**Estação de trem. Berchtesgadener Land, Alemanha. **

Camus percebera logo de início que Olivia era bastante racional. Isto normalmente era algo bom na avaliação do cavaleiro, mas acabaria por dificultar bastante a sua missão.

_Eu não posso dizer simplesmente que ela é Urânia, a Musa da Astronomia. Soará como loucura, embora seja a verdade. Como explicar de forma racional algo aparentemente tão insano?

Camus seguiu observando Olivia, que ia embora carregando duas malas pequenas. Ao sair da estação, ela olhou para o céu e as estrelas começaram a emitir um brilho distinto, como se quisessem lhe contar todos os seus segredos.

_Eu devo encontrar uma maneira para abordá-la, mas qual?

De repente, ele sentiu uma bengalada em seu joelho, a qual foi seguida por uma pergunta firme:

_Por acaso você está olhando para a minha neta? – perguntou um idoso aparentemente carrancudo.

_Sim, eu estou, mas... – o aquariano havia sido pego de surpresa.

_Ela é bonita, não acha?

Camus não havia prestado atenção nesse "detalhe". Ou, talvez, não quisesse perder o foco da missão. Ainda assim, respondeu:

_Sim, ela bonita. Mas não é por isto que eu estou...

_Qual o seu nome, mocinho?

_Mocinho? – Camus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

_Diga logo, eu já sou velho e não posso esperar demais – o idoso disse e deu outra bengalada no cavaleiro.

_Eu me chamo Camus – respondeu.

_Eu sou Thomas – estendeu a mão, num cumprimento. – Você e a Olivia já se conhecem?

_Não.

_Eu posso dar um jeito nisso. Vá ao Café Gaestehaus no domingo pela manhã e eu apresentarei você a ela – o idoso disse e caminhou lentamente até Olivia, apoiando-se na bengala.

Camus permaneceu parado por alguns instantes, pensando. Começaria, então, a acreditar na providência dos deuses?

* * *

**Oi!**

**Não imagino Olivia e Camus se encantando um pelo outro com facilidade, mas tudo tem a sua hora. :) Depois vocês entenderão os planos do vovô cupido.  
**

**Até mais!  
**


	11. É Cômico!

**É CÔMICO!**

* * *

**Em um velho e pequeno teatro. Santorini, Grécia. **

A comédia daquela noite era _Lisístrata_, obra do antigo poeta grego Aristófanes. Nela, as mulheres atenienses fizeram seus maridos desistirem da guerra através de uma greve de sexo. No entanto, apesar de ser uma obra engraçada e genial, o público ameaçava ir embora querendo o seu dinheiro de volta. A razão disto? As atrizes e os atores eram amadores demais, e o figurino deles estava péssimo. As falas eram esquecidas com uma frequência irritante, e a intérprete da personagem principal falava baixo demais. No entanto, alguém chegava ao teatro com uma empolgação gigantesca:

_Com licença... Eu tou passando. Com licença. Com licença. Sério que eu pisei no seu pé? Ha! Desculpe-me, então, senhor. Com licença... Chega um pouquinho para lá. Obrigada. Ah... Acho que esse lugar aqui já tá bom. Será que eu perdi muita coisa? – perguntou Kieve Hakos, a irreverente dona de uma cabeleira ruiva, volumosa e bagunçada.

Ela se sentou e percebeu que o espectador da cadeira da frente dormia. Acabou roubando o saquinho de pipocas dele. Depois, disse enquanto seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam de ansiedade:

_Aristófanes era um gênio! As mulheres de Atenas não tinham vez ou voz, mas ao deixarem seus homens de "armas na mão" elas impediram que eles seguissem empunhando armas de verdade contra seus inimigos! É inovador, é revolucionário... É cômico!

_Não, minha jovem. Isso é chato, muito chato mesmo – falou o espectador ao seu lado, bocejando de tédio.

Kieve levantou-se e quase subiu na poltrona com seus pés pequenos. Indignada, ela disse:

_Chato?! Como o senhor ousa dizer algo assim? Eu adoro esta comédia!

_Então preste um pouquinho de atenção nela – apontou para o palco, onde uma das atrizes esquecia sua fala pela décima vez. – Pode até ser que a obra seja boa, mas essa companhia de teatro é horrível!

_Ai, não... Isso aqui tá parecendo mais uma tragédia grega! O pobre Aristófanes deve estar se revirando no túmulo agora mesmo – ela deu um suspiro desapontado. – Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!

Kieve se dirigiu aos bastidores no mesmo instante em que Máscara da Morte chegava ao teatro:

_Sai da frente! – ela gritou ao passar por ele.

O cavaleiro de Câncer abriu caminho, e, sentindo o cosmo que emanava da miúda e agitada jovem, disse:

_Essa coisinha aí é a deusa que eu procuro? Uma das filhas do grande e poderoso Zeus? Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto!

Não, não era. E logo o cavaleiro de Câncer teria motivos para gargalhar muito. Ou não.

**Templo de Poseidon.**

Ao sentir a ausência de Hemera, Destino fechou seu semblante e apertou os punhos, numa demonstração visível de contrariedade. Poseidon percebeu isto, e, tentando esconder a própria satisfação, perguntou:

_Não sinto mais a presença da deusa do Dia em meus domínios. Algo não está saindo conforme os teus planos, Destino?

Poseidon deu um pequeno sorriso, e o seu bom ânimo percebido pelo Destino:

_Tolos são aqueles que ousam me desobedecer. Serão jogados na incerteza das suas próprias decisões, e cedo ou tarde sofrerão as consequências disto. Resta saber se esta também será a tua escolha, deus dos mares – o ser caótico disse num tom firme e deixou o templo na direção de um dos pilares.

Poseidon, então, chamou Sorento de Sirene e ordenou:

_Vá agora, general marina. Éter já procura pelas duas forças, e a nossa tarefa é fazer com que ele não as encontre. Vá agora... E não falhe.

Sorento percebeu a tensão na voz do seu deus. Não demorou e ele partiu, tentando não ser detectado pelas Erínias ou pelo próprio Destino. Ele não poderia falhar. Simplesmente não poderia.

**Santuário. Casa de Áries. **

Kiki já estava se preparando para dormir quando escutou passos vindos do salão de Áries. Quem estaria ali uma hora daquelas?

_Mestre Mu? – o pequeno sátiro-lemuriano chamou.

_Não, Kiki. Sou eu.

_Mestre Shion? O que está fazendo por aqui?

_Eu vim para passar a noite.

_Por quê?

_Você não precisa saber – o ariano disse e lembrou-se da deusa Afrodite, decidido a não ceder aos assédios dela.

Os olhos de Kiki se arregalaram de curiosidade, e Shion viu que o garoto não sossegaria até lhe arrancar alguma resposta convincente. Porém, antes que as perguntas insistentes começassem, um cosmo estranho e poderoso chegou ao Santuário.

_O que está acontecendo, Mestre?

_Não sei, mas irei investigar pessoalmente.

_Eu quero ir também!

_Não. Fique aqui, Kiki.

_Mas eu...

_Não me venha com teimosia numa hora dessas!

O aprendiz sentou no chão e cruzou os braços dizendo:

_Parece que alguém aqui está bem estressado.

Shion respirou fundo ao ouvir o comentário e se dirigiu à entrada de Áries com passos ligeiros. O seu mau pressentimento parecia crescer à medida que o tempo passava:

_A situação não me parece boa. Nada boa.

**Santuário. Proximidades da Casa de Áries.**

Hemera sentia um misto de alívio e temor. O Destino provavelmente já havia percebido a sua traição, mas ela não voltaria atrás:

_Preciso falar com Athena. Preciso dizer que agora eu estou a favor do Olimpo.

Saga olhou ao seu redor, percebendo que estava de volta ao Santuário. Ferido e sentindo alguns ossos quebrados, ele disse:

_Eu preciso voltar.

_Os domínios de Poseidon não são seguros para ti. Esqueça o teu irmão por enquanto.

Saga ignorou as palavras cuidadosas de Hemera, e, com certa dificuldade, afastou-se dela como se estivesse disposto a iniciar uma nova jornada.

_Não estás me ouvindo, cavaleiro? – a deusa do Dia perguntou e sentiu a aproximação de Shion, que elevou o cosmo ao vê-la.

_O que um ser do Caos faz aqui? – o Grande Mestre perguntou.

Hemera transformou instintivamente o seu pingente em lança e respondeu:

_Eu desejo encontrar-me com Athena. Vim em paz e quero unir-me ao Olimpo.

O Grande Mestre desconfiou de tais palavras, entretanto, perguntou ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos:

_Saga... Ela diz a verdade? Saga? Você está bem?

Os sentidos do geminiano falhavam, e a voz de Shion parecia cada vez mais distante. Não demorou e ele caiu ao chão, desacordado.

**Ainda no pequeno teatro. Santorini, Grécia.**

Chegando aos bastidores, Kieve encontrou-se com o contra-regra, que perguntou:

_Você é da companhia de teatro? Se não for, não pode ficar aqui.

_No momento, eu estou fazendo o papel de salvadora da pátria. Então, eu posso ficar aqui sim. Onde estão os figurinos? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, decidida.

O homem olhou para o rosto cheio de sardas dela e respondeu:

_Naquele armário – apontou.

Kieve correu e se vestiu como uma mulher da Grécia Antiga. Depois, foi até as cortinas abertas e chamou a atriz mais próxima:

_Psiu... Vem cá – disse baixinho.

_Eu? – apontou para si.

_É, você. Vem logo que é urgente!

A moça abandonou o palco com discrição, aproveitando que não tinha falas naquele momento. Kieve, então, informou:

_Eu vou te substituir.

_Hã?

_É isso mesmo que você ouviu.

_Como assim? Eu não vou...

Kieve revirou os olhos cinzentos e bateu na cabeça da atriz com algo que arrancara do cenário. Em seguida, ela arrastou a desacordada para dentro do armário de figurinos e a trancou lá dentro.

_O que eu não faço por uma boa comédia? – disse e pulou para o palco, já atuando com grande irreverência.

As pessoas na plateia começaram a prestar atenção na peça, e algumas que estavam saindo voltaram para os seus lugares. O figurino sem graça pareceu mais bonito aos olhos de todos, e as falas não mais foram esquecidas graças ao cosmo de Kieve. Os atores e as atrizes sentiram-se mais confiantes, e passaram a interpretar _Lisístrata_ brilhantemente. Logo o teatro explodiu em gargalhadas contagiantes, tão altas que eram ouvidas à distância.

No entanto...

_Essa baboseira não tem graça nenhuma – disse Máscara da Morte, a única pessoa ali que não estava rindo. – O melhor que eu tenho a fazer é levar essa coisinha divina até o Santuário o mais rápido possível. Musa da Comédia... O cosmo dela é tão feliz que chega a me dar enjoo.

**Domínios de Poseidon. Pilar do Atlântico Sul.**

Hermes, Athena, Apolo, Dionísio e Ártemis chegaram ao Pilar do Atlântico Sul. Aparentemente o lugar estava tranquilo, mas a deusa caçadora apontou a sua mira numa direção e sussurrou:

_Erínias logo adiante. Ainda não perceberam a nossa presença.

_Podemos atacá-las de surpresa – Dionísio sugeriu e fez o seu dardo surgir numa das mãos. Entretanto, Apolo refutou imediatamente a ideia:

_Não. Se elas estão aqui, significa dizer que a nossa presença já era esperada.

_Ou Poseidon pode estar dando uma festa – brincou o deus do vinho, tentando descontrair.

_Mantenha o foco, Dionísio. Não é hora para brincadeiras – Ártemis o repreendeu e seguiu atenta de cada movimento das três Erínias.

Sentindo a presença do inimigo, Hermes falou:

_O Destino se aproxima. Nós temos um plano?

Saori deu um passo à frente e ordenou:

_Abaixem as suas armas.

_O que? Que estupidez é essa agora? – Ártemis protestou.

_Nós viemos propor uma trégua. Não se faz algo assim apontando armas para o inimigo.

_Faz sentido, mas eu não gosto disso – Dionísio tomou um pouco de vinho. – E se ele resolver nos atacar?

Apolo respirou fundo e respondeu:

_Se ele resolver nos atacar, nós não poderemos fazer nada.

**Santuário. Casa de Gêmeos.**

Saga começou a recobrar sua consciência. Aos poucos, ele conseguiu distinguir as duas vozes que falavam perto de si:

_O Saga é bem resistente. Já está começando a acordar – disse Aldebaran de Touro.

_Ótimo. Devo voltar agora mesmo para Capricórnio. A presença daquela deusa no templo de Athena me incomoda.

_Ela diz ser uma nova aliada. O que você pensa disso, Shura?

_Não sei, mas nós dois devemos ficar atentos. As defesas do Santuário já estão enfraquecidas demais com a ausência dos demais cavaleiros de ouro, e ter uma provável inimiga aqui dificulta ainda mais as coisas.

Saga abriu os olhos e apertou o braço de Aldebaran, tentando sentar-se.

_Devagar. Você perdeu muito sangue – o Touro advertiu.

_Onde está a deusa do Dia?

Shura e Aldebaran se entreolharam. O primeiro respondeu:

_Ela está com o Grande Mestre.

Saga, então, se levantou com dificuldade da cama. Sem nada dizer, ele tomou o caminho do templo.

_Saga... – chamou Shura.

_Deixe-o. Ele deve saber o que está fazendo.

**Domínios de Poseidon. Pilar do Atlântico Sul.**

Athena começou a sentir a proximidade do Destino e caminhou até ele.

_O que nós devemos fazer? – perguntou Dionísio.

_Se a trégua não der certo, devemos nos preocupar também com as Erínas – disse Apolo.

_Eu cuido delas – o deus do vinho respondeu, causando surpresa nos demais. – O que foi? Ao contrário de vocês, que já nasceram em berços divinos de ouro, eu tive de provar o meu valor para ascender ao Olimpo. Posso não estar fazendo muito pela minha autoimagem ultimamente, mas também tenho o meu valor.

_Ah... Está bem, Dionísio – assentiu Apolo. – Hermes e eu acompanharemos Athena. Não quero deixá-la sozinha com o Destino.

_E quanto a mim? – Ártemis já estava irritada com o aparente esquecimento do irmão. No entanto, ele tocou-a no ombro e falou:

_Minha irmã, seja a surpresa.

Ártemis assentiu e desapareceu levando consigo o caduceu de Hermes. A tentativa articulada de trégua estava apenas começando.

**Pelas ruas de Santorini, Grécia.**

Kieve tinha a sensação de missão cumprida após salvar uma de suas comédias favoritas. Sendo assim, ela agora queria apenas voltar à ilhota onde morava para dormir o sono dos justos. No entanto, alguém tinha outros planos:

_Fique paradinha aí – disse Máscara da Morte.

_Isso é um assalto, por acaso? Se for, você se deu mal: eu sou pobre – ela disse e mostrou que não tinha nada nos bolsos do seu velho macacão jeans.

Máscara da Morte, então, saiu da penumbra e perguntou:

_Por acaso eu tenho cara de ladrão?

Kieve deu um sorrisinho gaiato, mostrando separaçãozinha entre os seus dentes da frente. Depois, disse:

_Quer mesmo que eu responda?

_Escute bem, coisinha: eu vou ter que te levar daqui, e acho melhor você cooperar.

_Como é que é? – Kieve perguntou num sobressalto, mas não esperou uma resposta e saiu correndo numa tentativa ligeira de fuga. – Me levar daqui o caramba!

O cavaleiro de Câncer estava pronto para ir atrás dela, mas sentiu uma perturbação do Caos se materializando e dirigiu-se ao cais de Santorini, onde havia uma considerável concentração de turistas. De longe, ele percebeu que todos ali pareciam hipnotizados por um canto bonito, o qual era entoado por oito sereias. Elas tentavam atrair fatalmente as pessoas para o mar, com o intuito de afogá-las.

_Eu vou acabar com essas coisas com um só golpe – Mask disse e ergueu o indicador no ar, porém, avistou Kieve chegando e se distraiu o suficiente para que cair também no encantamento.

_O que tá acontecendo aqui? Por que todo mundo está agindo estranho? – perguntou Kieve com a sua voz estridente. – Até o sequestrador dos infernos que queria me levar está perambulando que nem um sonâmbulo! Acorda aí, seu desgraçado! Ei... Eu tou falando com você! Ei! – ela chutou a canela de Máscara da Morte, que acabou despertando.

Após situar-se, ele pôde finalmente dar cabo nas sereias:

_Ondas do Inferno!

_Uou! O que é isso?! – perguntou Kieve ao ver o poder do cavaleiro. As sereias se transformaram em manchas que sumiram segundos depois. Aos poucos, as pessoas foram voltando ao normal.

Máscara da Morte voltou a se concentrar em Kieve. Ou não, já que ela havia desaparecido em meio aos turistas.

_Coisinha escorregadia... Deixe estar. O seu cosmo feliz é bem fácil de seguir.

**Santuário. Templo de Athena. **

Shion estudava Hemera atentamente. Era óbvio que ela havia se envolvido em alguma luta recente, pois sangue divino vertia de algumas feridas espalhadas pelo seu corpo.

_Contra quem você lutou?

_Contra o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ele invadiu os domínios de Poseidon, e era meu dever matá-lo.

_Seu dever? Vejo, então, que você o poupou.

Hemera assentiu e disse:

_Ele é um mortal poderoso. Se não fosse, não teria conseguido me ferir.

Shion calou-se por alguns instantes. Depois, encarou Hemera tentando enxergar qualquer traço de mentira. Ela compreendeu a atitude e deixou-se desvendar. Depois, perguntou:

_Onde está Athena?

_Ainda não sei se devo dar esta informação a você.

Não precisou. As coisas começaram a se encaixar na mente de Hemera:

_Ela está nos domínios do deus dos mares e... É por Athena que o Destino espera!

O pressentimento de Shion transformou-se em angústia.

_O Destino já a esperava? Como...?

_Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Venha comigo.

Hemera armou-se com a sua lança e expandiu o seu cosmo luminoso. Quando Saga chegou ao templo, ela e Shion já tinham desaparecido.

**Domínios de Poseidon. **

Dionísio caminhava despreocupadamente até as Erínias, assoviando uma canção antiga que Pã costumava tocar. Em determinado ponto do caminho, ele ergueu a sua taça e escondeu o seu dardo, fingindo uma alegria descarada ao vê-las:

_Tisífone! Alecto! Megera!

Alecto era a que tinha a maior fúria, era a de cólera interminável. Com seus cabelos escuros e olhos vermelhos como sangue, ela disse antes mesmo de ver Dionísio:

_Sinto cheiro de soberba... Só pode ser um dos filhos de Zeus – virou-se para encará-lo.

_É melhor cheirar à soberba do que a sangue.

Alecto acendeu o facho de fogo com o qual punia os delitos morais dos humanos e voltou-se contra Dionísio. Ele deu apenas um sorriso divertido e desferiu um soco contra ela, fazendo-a voar longe devido à sua força.

_Agora eu não estou mais entediado – ele disse e bebeu vinho como estivesse numa brincadeira.

Longe dali, Athena ficou cara a cara com o Destino. Ladeada por Hermes e Apolo, ela disse:

_Venho propor uma trégua.

_Eu sei – disse o Destino. – Sinto que as tuas intenções são boas, Athena. Trégua concedida.

Ela abaixou o seu báculo e perguntou:

_Há um propósito maior por trás desta guerra, não há? Não terias ido até mim antes de tudo começar se não houvesse.

Destino aproximou-se dela. Apolo e Hermes ficaram inquietos, mas o deus caótico apenas falou:

_Tu enxergas o mundo com uma benevolência maior do que ele merece. Tudo precisa voltar à Desordem para que tudo se remodele, para que os erros tenham fim.

_Quais erros? Os dos homens?

_Não. Os dos deuses. O Olimpo rachou-se há muito tempo, Athena. É necessária uma nova Ordem, uma sem divergências, dirigida pelos descendentes do Caos. Fomos os primeiros seres, aqueles que nunca deveriam ter cedido o poder. Devemos retomá-lo.

_Não posso permitir isto – ela disse e ergueu o báculo, findando a trégua.

_Falando assim, até parece que tu tens escolha.

O Destino estava prestes a tentar controlar Saori, porém, Ártemis surgiu atrás dele através do poder do caduceu de Hermes. Encostando uma flecha prateada na nuca do inimigo, ela disse num tom vitorioso:

_Nem pense nisto, Destino. Estás em minhas mãos agora.

_Tola. Este era o plano para me derrotar?

Ártemis estava prestes a liberar a flecha de seu arco, mas foi inesperadamente atingida pelo tridente de Poseidon.

_Não! – gritou Apolo ao ver a irmã caindo.

Ligeiro, Hermes alcançou a deusa da caça antes que Poseidon desferisse outro golpe. Apolo, então, atirou uma sequência de flechas douradas contra o deus dos mares, que afastou todas com um movimento do seu tridente. Neste instante, Destino fez Athena cair de joelhos.

_Mate-a, Poseidon.

_Matá-la? – a cor fugiu do rosto de Julian.

_Sim. Prove a tua lealdade e livre-nos de problemas futuros.

Apolo e Hermes tentaram intervir, mas Destino os jogou violentamente ao longe e insistiu:

_Mate Athena, deus dos mares. É uma ordem.

Poseidon aproximou-se de Saori. No olhar dela não havia raiva ou repreensão, não existia medo ou angústia. Ela parecia compreender agora o que se passava no interior dele, as suas razões. Ela via também o amor reprimido e intenso o qual impedia por enquanto o golpe fatal do tridente.

_Athena... – ele deixou escapar num sussurro sofrido.

_Mate-me se for preciso.

Poseidon quis recuar, mas sentia o olhar cego do Destino sobre si. Deveria matar Athena. Este era o preço da sua farsa.

_Faça. Já tens o meu perdão – ela disse e fechou os olhos.

O deus dos mares, então, ergueu o tridente no ar e fez o seu cosmo crescer. Os mares ficaram revoltos, como se isto representasse as lágrimas que ele não poderia derramar na presença do Destino. Tentaria desferir um golpe rápido e limpo, pois Athena não merecia menos. Contudo, no instante em que ele estava prestes a matá-la, Hemera surgiu e golpeou o Destino com a sua lança. Athena ficou livre e impediu o golpe de Poseidon com o seu báculo. Aproximando-se dele, ela disse num sussurro:

_Você nunca traiu o Olimpo. Pude ver isto em teus olhos, ainda que eu não compreenda o motivo por trás das tuas atitudes. Mas não se preocupe, este segredo está seguro comigo.

Tridente e báculo se apartaram num movimento ligeiro, numa simulação de luta. Shion aproximou-se de Athena num gesto protetor. Hermes tomou Ártemis nos braços e abriu uma saída para o Santuário.

_Precisamos ir agora – ele disse.

Apolo assentiu e foi até Dionísio, que já precisava de ajuda contra as Erínias. Os deuses do Olimpo e Shion se foram. Hemera, entretanto, demorou-se um pouco mais:

_Eu não luto mais pelo Caos. Estou fora dos teus planos, e também da tua vontade – ela retirou a lança do abdômen do Destino e se foi. Ele cambaleou para trás, surpreso.

_Hemera conseguiu... Ela conseguiu mesmo se lançar à incerteza de suas próprias decisões, e por isto eu não pude prever a sua chegada.

Enquanto isto, Poseidon experimentava o maior alívio de toda a sua existência. No entanto, ele tinha ainda que manter as aparências:

_Tu estás bem, Destino?

_Sim, eu estou.

_Hemera... Ela...

_Nos traiu. Mas isto não importa. Eu sei como afetá-la, e logo ela sofrerá.

**Numa pequena ilhota próxima à Santorini. Grécia. **

O dia estava amanhecendo quando Kieve se espreguiçou e saiu da cama num pulo. Bem disposta, ela correu para o banheiro, escovou os dentes, amarrou loucamente os cabelos ruivos e disse:

_Começo a achar que os acontecimentos malucos de ontem foram um pesadelo. Ah, que seja! Tenho muito trabalho a fazer hoje! Uhu!

Descalça e apressada, Kieve desceu as escadas da pousada de sua família. Apesar da paradisíaca localização, o lugar estava caindo aos pedaços e pedindo por uma reforma urgente:

_Conserto do dia? Ah... Telhado! Não adianta consertá-lo depois que cair na minha cabeça.

Kieve passou pelo quarto dos seus pais adotivos, um casal de idosos que tinham lhe tirado das ruas de Santorini anos antes:

_Bom dia! – disse e soltou beijinhos.

_Bom dia – os dois responderam sorrindo.

_Hoje eu irei consertar o telhado, mas antes irei até a feira, certo?

_Sim, filhinha. Que os deuses te guardem – a mãezinha de cabelos brancos disse.

Cantarolando algo feliz, Kieve sorriu e se foi levando consigo uma cesta grande. Ela nem desconfiou que Máscara da Morte a seguia bem de perto:

_Aí está você, coisinha feliz.

_O sequestrador de ontem! – ela gritou ao vê-lo.

_Eu não sou sequestrador coisa nenhuma! Acontece que os seus parentes deuses estão metidos numa guerra escrota, e eu fui encarregado de vir buscar você!

_Parentes deuses? Ih... Parece que alguém aqui é chegado numa birita logo de manhã.

Máscara da Morte bufou e chegou a uma conclusão:

_Eu não vou perder tempo tentando explicar uma coisa que você não vai entender. Cumprirei a minha missão de uma vez por todas e pronto.

De repente, ele ergueu Kieve do chão e a jogou por cima dos ombros.

_Ei... O que você tá fazendo?!

_Eu estou te levando para o Santuário de Athena. Será uma viagem rápida, com apenas uma escala no Inferno – ele agora riu.

**Santuário. Templo de Athena.**

Ártemis sentia dores, mas dispensou os cuidados do irmão gêmeo:

_Eu estou bem, Apolo.

_Não, não está. Fique quieta para que eu cuide de ti.

Ela gemeu num misto de raiva e dor, mas fez o que Apolo pedia. Enquanto isto, Dionísio ria alto e conversava com Afrodite:

_Eu lutei com as três Erínias de uma vez só! Há tempos eu não me sentia tão vivo!

A deusa do amor e da beleza olhou para Shion e deu um suspiro:

_Sorte sua, Dionísio. Sorte sua.

Percebendo o desânimo dela e a sisudez do Grande Mestre, o deus do vinho perguntou:

_Nada ainda?

_Nada. Nunca alguém resistiu tanto aos meus encantos divinos – ela sussurrou. – E quanto mais ele foge, mais interesse eu sinto.

_Espero que eu tenha mais sorte com a minha amazona zangada.

_Eu não ficaria tão otimista se eu fosse você. Ela é outro caso sério.

Dionísio, então, ficou preocupado:

_O que podemos fazer?

_Insistir. E se as coisas continuarem ruins, eu terei de tomar uma decisão drástica.

_Qual?

_Depois eu digo. Agora me conte o motivo de Hemera ter mudado de lado nesta guerra.

_Eu não sei. Segundo Hermes, ela apareceu do nada e atacou o Destino.

_Sério?

Dionísio assentiu e tomou um pouco de vinho enquanto observava a conversa entre Hemera e Athena:

_Agradeço a tua intervenção, deusa do Dia. E fico feliz com a decisão que você tomou.

_Não precisas me agradecer, Athena. Desejo apenas fazer o que é certo aos meus olhos.

Saori sorriu e se lembrou de Poseidon. Seu coração ficou apertado, mas ela deveria manter o segredo dele. Assim como seus cavaleiros renegados durante a batalha contra Hades, o deus dos mares agia em prol de algo maior, mesmo que ela não compreendesse seus motivos ainda.

_Seu maluco... Me solta agora! – este grito veio do lado de fora do templo.

_Eu ficarei muito feliz em te soltar daqui a pouco, sua coisinha barulhenta! – a voz de Máscara da Morte disse.

_Me coloca no chão agora mesmo! – Kieve gritou.

Ao adentrar no templo, o cavaleiro de Câncer atendeu ao pedido da Musa da Comédia, e a jogou no chão dizendo:

_Pronto!

_Ai!

_Você queria ir para o chão, eu te coloquei no chão. Não reclama agora.

Shion deu um passo à frente e perguntou:

_Máscara da Morte, o que significa isso?

_Eu acabo de cumprir com a minha missão, Grande Mestre. Aqui está a Musa da Comédia – ele respondeu e viu que o templo estava bem cheio de deuses. – Tenho permissão para voltar à Casa de Câncer?

Antes que Shion pudesse dar uma resposta, Dionísio viu Kieve e gritou de empolgação:

_Tália! – correu para o abraço.

_Ei... Sai fora! Quem é você? – a Musa levantou-se do chão e escondeu-se atrás de Hermes.

_Sou eu, Dionísio! Não te lembras de mim?

Kieve olhou ao seu redor. Estranhando o lugar e todas aquelas presenças divinas, ela fechou os olhos e começou a pular como se quisesse sair dali:

_Acorda... Acorda logo, Kieve! Isso só pode ser mais um pesadelo... Eu preciso acordar agora mesmo!

Apolo lembrou a Dionísio:

_Ela não se lembra de nada, meu irmão.

_A minha Musa favorita não se lembra de mim? Não creio!

Athena se aproximou de Kieve:

_Está tudo bem. Não é um pesadelo e nós não queremos o teu mal.

_Não é? – ela abriu os olhos. – Então por que você ainda está aqui? – fechou os olhos de novo. – Eu preciso acordar, eu preciso acordar!

Máscara da Morte resolveu dar uma ajuda. Ele aproximou-se de Kieve e lhe deu um beliscão no braço.

_Percebe agora que você não está dormindo, coisinha? – perguntou e riu.

_Ai! Fica longe de mim, seu estúpido!

Shion lançou ao cavaleiro um olhar de repreensão ao canceriano, mas este pareceu não se importar e disse:

_Voltarei para Câncer agora.

_Ainda não.

Máscara da Morte deu um suspiro irritado. Em seguida, Shion disse:

_A sua missão não acabou.

_Como assim? Aqui está a Musa, não está?

O templo de Athena já tinha deuses demais. Sendo assim, Shion ordenou:

_A sua tarefa agora é protegê-la. Ela deve ficar com você, na Casa de Câncer.

_O que?!

_É isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Kieve percebeu que não estava mesmo num sonho. Ao ouvir a determinação do Grande Mestre, ela protestou:

_Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com esse cara aí! Primeiro ele quis me assaltar, depois ele me sequestrou, e agora...

Athena tentou acalmá-la:

_Ficará tudo bem.

_Olha, você parece ser boazinha, mas eu... Vou dar o fora daqui!

Kieve saiu correndo do templo. Shion olhou para Máscara da Morte e disse:

_Ela é sua responsabilidade.

_Grande Mestre... Eu já encontrei a coisinha fujona. Por que outro não fica com a missão de protegê-la? O Aldebaran está lá em Touro sem fazer nada, e o Shura...

Shion lhe dirigiu um olhar severo o interrompeu dizendo:

_Eu te dei uma ordem, Máscara da Morte.

O cavaleiro deixou o templo resmungando baixinho. Alguns segundos depois...

_Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, seu abusado! Ei... De novo não! Eu quero voltar para o chão! Me solta!

_Fique calada, coisinha barulhenta!

_Eu fico calada se eu quiser! Me solta!

As vozes dos dois foram se distanciando do templo, já que ambos se dirigiam à Casa de Câncer.

_A Tália ficará bem? – perguntou a deusa Afrodite.

Dionísio sorriu e respondeu:

_Se eu bem a conheço, digo que ela ficará. O mesmo não posso dizer do cavaleiro de ouro.

* * *

**Oi!**

**Aqui está a última Musa! A Kieve é bem moleca, não acham? E foi a primeira a chegar ao Santuário. :)  
**

**No próximo capítulo... **

**Retornaremos à Buenos Aires, Camberra e chegaremos à Brasília. Até mais!  
**


	12. O que há no céu de Buenos Aires?

**O que há no céu de Buenos Aires?  
**

* * *

**Em um restaurante renomado de Puerto Madero. Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

Comer, dançar, e amar... Estes eram os três verbos favoritos de Elizabeth, que apreciava bastante os prazeres da vida. Sentada sozinha numa mesa bem posta, ela flertava com um tipo _muy guapo _enquanto esperava pelo seu jantar. Não demorou e o garçom chegou com uma suculenta picanha mal passada, a qual estava acompanhada por salada fresca e deliciosas batatas douradas.

_Alguma sugestão de vinho? – ela perguntou ao _sommelière_, o responsável pela carta de vinhos.

_Nós temos uma grande variedade em nossa adega, _señorita_. No entanto, para acompanhar este prato eu sugiro...

A atenção de Liz mudou de foco assim que Shaka de Virgem adentrou no restaurante. Ela o reconheceu imediatamente, pois se lembrou do dia em que tentou ensinar tango a ele.

_Esse pedante abusado de novo? – perguntou-se baixinho.

_Disse alguma coisa, _señorita_?

_Nada. Eu não disse nada. Traga-me apenas um bom vinho, por favor. Mas faça isso rápido, antes que eu perca o meu apetite.

Liz mirou o cavaleiro de ouro, que, apesar dos olhos fechados, caminhava como se enxergasse cada objeto ou pessoa do lugar.

_Por acaso ele está me seguindo ou algo assim? – Liz se perguntou e provou da carne em seu prato, a qual estava deliciosa. Decidida a ignorar Shaka, ela concentrou-se na música do ambiente e decidiu ter um jantar agradável.

No entanto...

_A busca incessante pelos prazeres carnais diz muito sobre alguém.

A Musa da Dança fingiu não ouvir o comentário. Ainda assim, o cavaleiro de Virgem seguiu falando:

_Audição, tato, olfato, visão... Paladar – Shaka lançou um "olhar" de desprezo ao suculento pedaço de carne no prato de Liz. – Se você vive apenas para sentir aquilo que é finito, algo que é perceptível apenas pelos cinco sentidos, acabará se tornando alguém volúvel e sem significado profundo.

Liz pousou os talheres no prato, tentando manter a sua sensual compostura. Em seguida, ela perguntou com um tom de voz mordaz:

_Você está tentando iniciar uma conversa comigo? Se estiver, a minha audição me diz que você é profundamente chato.

Shaka não se deixou afetar pelo comentário, mas resolveu ser mais incisivo:

_A minha missão é...

De repente, gritos assustados foram ouvidos tanto fora como dentro do restaurante. O céu noturno adotou uma coloração vermelha, e dezenas de grifos começaram a sobrevoar Puerto Madero. Um deles guinchou como uma águia e bateu as asas com força, quebrando as janelas mais próximas. O pânico, então, se instaurou. Pessoas começaram a correr de um lado para o outro, completamente aterrorizadas.

_O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Liz, um tanto temerosa.

_Nada – respondeu Shaka, que permanecia impassível e de olhos fechados.

_Nada?!

_Tudo é apenas uma ilusão. Algo feito para enganar os sentidos.

Um grifo invadiu o restaurante. O corpo avantajado de leão e as longas asas de águia tomaram boa parte do lugar.

_Quer dizer que isso aí é uma ilusão?! – Liz apontou e deu vários passos para trás.

_Observe – Shaka disse e caminhou até o grifo.

_Você é algum tipo de lunático? Esse monstro vai te engolir!

O cavaleiro de Virgem meneou a cabeça numa censura ao temor da Musa. Depois, estendeu uma das mãos e tocou no grifo, que desapareceu imediatamente.

_Vê? Não há nada aqui, tampouco lá fora. Tudo não passa de uma ilusão caótica muito bem arquitetada para enganar e causar pânico.

_Quem é você? – Elizabeth perguntou.

_Sou Shaka de Virgem, um dos cavaleiros de ouro da deusa Athena. E você é Terpsícore, a Musa da Dança.

**Casa da Mai. Canberra, Austrália. **

Na sala, um antigo vinil de _Aretha Franklin_ tocava numa vitrola. Enquanto isso, Mai observava-se no espelho e dizia:

_Ficar menos feia não deve ser tão difícil. Será que eu tenho jeito?

O cachorro King observava a sua dona com atenção, balançando o rabo como se quisesse incentivá-la a se arrumar mais.

_Está bem, está bem. Eu vou tentar, mas se eu não ficar bem, não minta para mim.

O bernês latiu como se concordasse. Mai, então, olhou para a maquiagem que tinha comprado no dia anterior e disse:

_Não deve ser tão difícil usar batom, lápis, sombra, rímel , blush, corretivo, base, pó compacto... – tentou se convencer. - Afinal, mulheres de várias culturas usam pinturas e maquiagem desde a Antiguidade.

O cachorro sentou ao lado da penteadeira antiga, atento aos movimentos inseguros da sua dona, que tirou os óculos para iniciar a transformação. Ela dependia tanto deles para enxergar que...

_Ah! Estou cega!

Dohko chegou à casa de Mai neste mesmo instante. Ao ouvir o grito dela, ele parou diante da porta e se perguntou:

_Está tudo bem por aqui? – adotou uma postura combativa, mas não captou nenhum perigo.

Dentro da casa, porém...

Após passar pó compacto e blush em excesso, Mai aventurou-se com um rímel na mão. Sem enxergar direito, ela acabou acertando o próprio olho em vez dos cílios:

_Ai!

Levantando-se de uma vez, ela acabou batendo o rosto no espelho. A maquiagem caiu no chão, assim como os óculos dela.

_Isso não está dando muito certo – ela disse e deu um passo para trás. Acabou esbarrando uma pilha de livros de História e foi ao chão num estrondo o qual assustou o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra, que ainda permanecia no lado de fora da casa.

_Mai? – ele chamou e tentou abrir a porta, mas esta estava trancada. – Será que está tudo bem? Acho melhor verificar.

Dohko deu a volta e encontrou a janela do quarto da Musa, que dizia ao tentar se erguer do chão:

_Não tem jeito, King. Eu sou somente uma traça de biblioteca, portanto, a beleza não é para mim.

O cachorro latiu, discordando. Mai, por sua vez, começou a tatear o chão em busca do par de óculos.

_O Dohko está para chegar e eu estou aqui... Cega e provavelmente tão bem maquiada quanto um palhaço de circo. Oh... Eu gostaria de convidá-lo para o _Ballon Spectacular_, mas acho que isso não passa de uma ideia absurda da minha parte. Alguém como ele não aceitaria um convite de alguém como eu. Não concorda comigo, King?

O cachorro estava agora em pé na janela, balançando o rabo para Dohko, que ouvira do lado de fora as palavras de Mai.

_King? – ela chamou e seguiu procurando pelos óculos.

O cavaleiro pediu silêncio ao cachorro bernês com um gesto, e voltou para a entrada da casa.

_O que é _Ballon Spectacular_? – ele se perguntou e tocou a campanhinha.

No quarto, Mai encontrou os óculos e correu. Ela quase tropeçou novamente, e, ao chegar à sala, desligou a vitrola antiga.

_Boa tarde, Dohko – abriu a porta.

_Boa tarde para você também, Mai – ele disse e tentou ignorar a "maquiagem" dela.

_Entre e fi-fique à vontade.

_Obrigado. Eu trouxe biscoitos para o chá.

_Que gentileza... Obrigada.

Mai foi até a cozinha e tirou um bule antigo do armário. Após preparar o chá, ela voltou à sala.

_Sobre o que conversa-saremos hoje? – ela perguntou, demonstrando-se menos tímida do que na primeira vez em que se viram.

_Sobre Mitologia Grega.

_Oh... Eu adoro!

Mai empolgou-se tanto que quase derrubou a bandeja com o chá fumegante. Porém, Dohko agiu rápido e evitou o desastre.

_Eu sou muito desengonçada...

O cavaleiro deu um sorriso gentil e pôs-se a servir o chá.

_Você sabe algo sobre as Musas? – ele perguntou como quem não quer nada.

Mai sequer precisou pensar antes de responder:

_Após derrotar os Titãs, Zeus permaneceu com Mnemósine durante nove noites seguidas. Depois, as Musas nasceram para livrar os fatos do passado do mundo do Esquecimento. Sem a Memória e as Musas, a origem de tudo e a vitória do Olimpo ficariam esquecidas como se as coisas nunca tivessem saído do Caos e se ordenado da forma como deveria ser.

Dohko assentiu e tomou um pouco de chá antes de falar:

_O Esquecimento descende da Noite, e a noite vem do Caos. A Memória e as Musas, então, asseguram a Ordem, o ser das coisas.

_Isso mesmo – Mai mordeu timidamente um biscoito. – Eu tenho até uma Musa favorita.

_Mesmo? Qual?

_Clio, a Musa da História. Segundo a mitologia, ela proclamava os heroísmos, guardava os acontecimentos históricos, e introduziu a escrita na Grécia.

O cavaleiro sorriu ao ver que Mai falava orgulhosamente de si mesma, ainda que ela não desconfiasse disso. Tentando encontrar uma forma de lembrá-la da sua natureza divina, ele sugeriu:

_E se a mitologia fosse verdade? Você não imagina como seria o mundo repleto de deuses e heróis mitológicos?

Mai tentou se esconder atrás da xícara em suas mãos. Após pensar um pouco, ela respondeu:

_Acho que tudo seria uma loucura sem fim. Os deuses gregos possuem rivalidades tontas e são... São muito complicados.

O antigo Mestre Ancião riu, afinal, tinha que concordar:

_Você tem razão, Mai. Mas... E se você fosse a Musa da História?

_Eu?

_Sim, você.

_Eu sou desastrada e descoordenada demais para ser uma deusa. Olhe só para mim, Dohko... Acha mesmo que eu poderia ser uma das filhas de Zeus e Mnemósine?

O tom de voz de Mai carregava um pouco de tristeza. Ao perceber isto, o cavaleiro de Libra considerou que ela não estava pronta para a verdade e resolveu mudar de assunto:

_O que é _Ballon Spectacular_?

Os olhos de Mai brilharam com a pergunta, e ela respondeu:

_É um festival que acontece todos os anos aqui em Canberra. Balões de ar quente sobem aos céus e é um evento muito bonito!

_Balões de ar quente?

_Sim! Dos mais variados tipos, tamanhos e cores!

Era impossível não se enternecer perto da empolgação de Mai. Sendo assim, Dohko perguntou:

_Eu sou novo na cidade. Você não gostaria de me acompanhar a esse festival?

_Eu?

_Sim.

_Ótimo. Eu fico grato por você ser assim, tão prestativa.

_Eu que agradeço – Mai se derreteu.

_Agora eu devo ir – o cavaleiro disse e se despediu com uma aceno.

Quando ele se foi, Mai deu um suspiro e falou:

_Se o Dohko for um sonho, eu não quero acordar nunca mais!

**Apartamento de Catarina. Brasília, Brasil.**

Catarina mexeu nos cabelos encaracolados e fitou Aioria por alguns instantes. Percebendo a impaciência dele, ela perguntou:

_Está com pressa?

_Um deus primordial ameaça corromper a Ordem do universo. Você não acha que eu tenho motivos para me apressar? – ele passou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa, afobado.

Catarina rebateu:

_Um bonitão me salva duas vezes em circunstâncias estranhas e diz que eu sou filha de um deus grego. Você acha que eu já tenho motivos suficientes para segui-lo?

Aioria não contestou a pergunta. Ele estava ansioso para cumprir a sua missão, mas deveria compreender o lado de Catarina também.

_Certo... Por que não começamos logo com isso?

Catarina dirigiu um olhar satisfeito ao cavaleiro e ligou o gravador que estava sobre a mesa.

_Diga-me o seu nome, quem é você e de onde veio – ela pediu.

_Você já sabe de tudo isso.

_Sim, eu sei. Mas tenho que registrar – ela apontou para o gravador.

O leonino respirou fundo e atendeu ao pedido:

_O meu nome é Aioria, eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Leão, e venho do Santuário de Athena.

_Muito bem, Aioria. O que te trouxe até o Brasil?

_Você, ora.

Sussurrando, ela pediu:

_Explique-se direito.

_Temos mesmo que seguir com isso? – ele começava a perder a paciência outra vez.

_Claro que sim.

O tom enfático da voz de Cat fez com que ele respondesse:

_O Caos lançou as nove Musas ao mundo dos mortais, e eu, juntamente com outros cavaleiros de ouro, fui encarregados de procurá-las.

_E você acha que eu sou uma dessas Musas?

_Você é. Melpômene, a da Tragédia.

_Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

_Eu segui o seu cosmo divino e te encontrei em meio a um ataque terrorista no centro da capital do Líbano. E, pelo que eu pude notar, você adora mesmo uma tragédia.

_Isso é verdade. Tragédias são bem melhores do que comédias, você não acha?

_Eu acho que deveríamos ir ao Santuário agora mesmo.

Catarina mordeu os lábios e resolveu levar a entrevista para outro rumo:

_No caminho de Beirute até o Brasil, você me disse que Saori Kido, a neta de um bilionário japonês e dirigente da Fundação GRAAD, é a reencarnação da deusa Athena. Essa informação procede?

_Sim.

Com um gesto mandão, Cat o incentivou a dar mais detalhes. Aioria rolou os olhos e disse:

_Um dos nossos companheiros de luta se corrompeu e tentou matar Athena quando ela ainda era um bebê. O meu irmão Aioros conseguiu salvá-la, mas ele foi caçado como um traidor e acabou ferido mortalmente. No entanto, Aioros confiou Athena ao Kido antes de falecer.

_Que história trágica... – os olhos da Musa brilharam de emoção. – Eu sinto muito pelo seu irmão.

_Eu já superei. Além disso, ele também voltou à vida.

Catarina abriu bem os seus olhos amendoados e perguntou:

_Como isso foi possível? Se é que algo assim pode mesmo acontecer... – ela sussurrou essa última parte.

_Os deuses fazem acordos entre si.

_Simples assim?

_Não. Hades perdeu a última Guerra Santa contra Athena, e ela exigiu no acordo de paz que todos os seus cavaleiros de ouro voltassem do mundo dos mortos.

_Todos os cavaleiros de ouro? Isso quer dizer que... Você também estava morto?

_Sim. Eu morri diante do Muro das Lamentações.

_O que fica em Jerusalém?

_Não, o que fica no Inferno mesmo.

Catarina já havia entrevistado muitas pessoas em sua vida, mas nenhuma delas narrara fatos tão... Tão... Curiosos? Malucos? Estranhos?

_Certo, Aioria... Acho que por hoje já chega.

_Mesmo?

_Sim. Eu tenho apenas uma última pergunta.

_Qual?

Cat fez uma cara séria, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e, encarando o cavaleiro de Leão, perguntou:

_Você é solteiro?

_Por que você precisa saber disso?

"Ele não é lá a mente mais ligada que eu já conheci na vida, mas segue sendo um pedaço de mau caminho mesmo assim", Cat pensou, mas foi interrompida pelo seu telefone celular.

_Alô. Oi, Chefe. Não, eu estou no Brasil. Esqueceu que você me despachou para cá numa folga forçada? Como assim está precisando de mim agora? Ligar a TV? Certo, eu já estou fazendo isso.

_Algum problema? – Aioria quis saber.

Catarina não respondeu. Ela apenas ligou a televisão e se deparou com as notícias urgentes, transmitidas diretamente de Buenos Aires:

"_Ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu em Puerto Madero. As imagens captam apenas a confusão que se instaurou de repente, mas testemunhas afirmam que o céu foi tomado por monstros voadores que surgiram do nada e que desapareceram sem deixar vestígios."_

Os olhos de Cat estavam fixos na tela: carros batiam, pessoas gritavam e corriam, mas não havia registro dos tais monstros. Aioria parecia surpreso:

_A quimera no souk de Beirute era uma perturbação bem real. E o incêndio que ela causou também.

_Parece que o caso de Buenos Aires é diferente. Você tem ideia do que houve lá?

O cavaleiro de Leão voltou a olhar para a TV e disse:

_Eu não, mas com certeza ele deve saber – apontou para Shaka, que aparecia no vídeo ao lado de Liz.

* * *

**Liz, Mai e Cat voltaram! Depois de séculos, eu sei. XD **

**Ainda assim, espero que este capítulo tenha ficado bacana. No próximo... Milo, Aioros e Afrodite tentarão se aproximar de Adella, Annaliese e Dora. Até mais!  
**


	13. O que fazer?

**O QUE FAZER?**

* * *

**Fontana di Trevi. Roma, Itália.**

Milo de Escorpião ouviu o barulho das águas antes mesmo de avistar a grandiosa fonte, a qual era uma magnífica obra barroca do século XVIII. Com mais de vinte metros de altura e também com mais de vinte metros de largura, a _Fontana di Trevi_ era um conhecido local turístico que inspirava casais apaixonados há mais de dois séculos. A água caía em cascatas e formava um pequeno lago de cor turquesa, e as estátuas lá representadas pareciam vivas.

_Lá está ela – o cavaleiro disse ao avistar a Musa da Poesia.

Já era madrugada, mas ela fumava um cigarro e caminhava sozinha de um lado para o outro dizendo:

_Ah, Inspiração! Tu és minha dona e eu nada sou... És livre tal como a minha alma, és tão minha como eu sou de ninguém... Ah, Inspiração... Onde tu estás? Prometo amar-te e, ainda assim, deixar-te livre para partir quando quiseres. Assim te seguirei buscando e tu seguirás sendo encontrada... – ela seguiu falando poeticamente com muita emoção.

Milo aproximou-se com passos cautelosos, pensando no que fazer para abordá-la. O beijo em Veneza havia sido o único contato entre ambos até então, e o cavaleiro já estava preocupado com o bom andamento da sua missão. Ah... O beijo em Veneza... Milo pensava nisto mais vezes do que gostaria, mas não podia desviar-se do seu real objetivo.

_Com licença... – ele disse e sua voz pareceu alta demais no silêncio da madrugada.

Adella virou-se. Seus olhos azuis eram profundos e a brisa da noite balançou gentilmente seus longos cabelos ruivos. "Por Athena... Ela é uma das criaturas mais lindas que já vi em toda a minha vida", pensou o cavaleiro, pois ainda não tinha visto o rosto da Musa sem a máscara da fantasia do carnaval de Veneza.

__Buonanotte... _– ela cumprimentou. – Posso ajudar-te em algo?

_Ah... Nós dois já nos encontramos antes... Você se lembra de mim?

_Não – a resposta foi bem sincera, e isto incomodou Milo.

_Não? – ele quis ter certeza.

_Ah... Talvez. Nós nos conhecemos em Paris?

_Não.

_Milão?

_Não.

Adella ficou pensativa por alguns segundos. Em seguida, arriscou certa de que acertaria:

_Amsterdã!

_Não!

Milo estava estarrecido. Como Adella não se lembrava do dia em que eles se encontraram em Veneza? Fora algo misterioso, envolvente, doce... Poético!

_Desculpe-me, mas eu não consigo lembrar. Podes dar-me uma ajuda? – ela pediu com um tom de voz leve e despreocupado.

_Foi em Veneza – Milo respondeu já um tanto carrancudo. – Eu te encontrei na _Piazza San Marco_.

_Oh, sim... O Carnaval! Agora eu me lembro. Mas... O que tu fazes aqui?

_Eu preciso conversar com você. É um assunto bastante sério e urgente.

Adella estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. O que os lábios doces de Veneza teriam para lhe dizer?

_Estou ouvindo – ela disse.

_Soará como loucura quando eu disser, mas é a mais pura verdade.

_Diga-me logo, então.

_Você não irá acreditar. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu também não acreditaria.

_Experimente. Garanto que tenho uma mente bastante aberta – ela assegurou e sorriu.

_Você é... – Milo estava prestes a revelar o motivo da sua missão. No entanto...

_Achei! Você sumiu, minha querida. Eu já estava ficando preocupado – um belo jovem italiano disse e beijou os lábios de Adella.

_Mas o que...? Que é esse aí?

Adella riu alto diante da pergunta e respondeu após apagar o seu cigarro:

_Os lábios doces de Roma, da mesma maneira que tu foste os lábios doces de Veneza.

_Espere um pouco... – Milo empertigou-se. – Você sai por aí beijando desconhecidos e acha isso a coisa mais natural do mundo?

_Qual o problema? Eu sou uma alma livre que ainda não encontrou a sua alma gêmea. Até lá, seguirei procurando à minha maneira. Agora... Com licença. Preciso aproveitar a minha estadia em Roma antes de encontrar o meu irmão.

Adella puxou o jovem italiano pela mão e deixou Milo sozinho diante da _Fontanna di Trevi_. Indignado, ele esbravejou consigo mesmo:

_Tantas Musas para procurar e eu vim logo atrás da que herdou o borogodó de Zeus? Mas que droga! – ele respirou fundo para manter a sua compostura de cavaleiro de ouro. – Será que os outros estão tendo problemas assim, ou essa missão está desandando apenas para mim?

**Escritório de Advocacia de Annaliese Liechtenstein. Londres, Inglaterra. **

O assistente de Annaliese passava apressadamente pela sala de espera. No entanto, ele deu um sorriso cretino ao avistar Aioros e perguntou:

_Você outra vez?

_Oi. Eu vim para falar com a...

_Musa da Eloquência? – o assistente caiu na risada por alguns minutos, quase perdendo o fôlego. – Você... Você foi o responsável por um dos momentos mais engraçados que eu já presenciei em toda a minha vida! Foi hilário ver a Annaliese viajando de classe econômica e ouvindo que era uma deusa! – riu de novo ao lembrar-se da cena. – Ela praticamente convenceu a todos no avião de que você era louco!

Aioros suspirou, lembrando-se disso também. Não havia sido tão difícil iniciar uma conversa com a advogada durante o voo. No entanto, o cavaleiro de Sagitário empolgou-se demais e acabou revelando o motivo da sua missão antes da hora.

_Eu sei que parece loucura, mas é verdade. Eu deveria ter esperado um pouco para contar isso a ela, mas...

_Você ainda vai insistir nisso? – o advogado assistente quis saber.

_Sim, eu vou. É preciso.

_Ótimo! Ela já deve estar chegando. Será hilário ver a Annaliese lidando com você e com os ambientalistas numa manhã só.

_Ambientalistas?

Aioros fechou a boca e um grupo numeroso e heterogêneo chegou também ao escritório. Eram cientistas, donas de casa, hippies, jovens idealistas, aposentados... Todos protestavam contra a especulação imobiliária numa área que, em tese, merecia se tornar uma reserva ambiental. Satisfeito por prever um dia de cão para a sua chefe, o assistente deu sorriso cretino e permaneceu na sala de espera. O cavaleiro, então, voltou a esperar. Acabou conversando com alguns ambientalistas e achou interessante a causa deles. Enquanto isso, carro de Annaliese parou diante da entrada, e ela viu as pessoas que carregavam alguns cartazes de protesto:

_Eles não desistem? Eu sou muito boa no que faço, mas não vou pegar um caso o qual eu não possa ganhar.

Prevendo um dia difícil, ela arrumou o cabelo _channel _loiro e desceu do carro com cara de poucos amigos. Ao chegar à sala de espera, disse sem rodeios e em alto e bom tom:

_A situação segue a mesma, senhoras e senhores. A área em questão é propriedade particular, e a construtora tem todas as licenças necessárias para dar início à construção do complexo residencial de luxo. Sendo assim, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Uma mulher com a cara pintada de verde gritou:

_As licenças foram compradas! O título de propriedade é falso!

Torcendo os lábios, a advogada perguntou sem muita paciência:

_Você tem provas disso?

_Não.

_Sem provas, sem mérito. Sinto muito, mas eu tenho de cuidar de casos mais relevantes. Casos os quais eu... Realmente possa vencer.

Aioros estava quieto até então, mas resolveu se manifestar:

_Eu estou realmente surpreso. Você tem tanto medo assim da derrota? - ele perguntou e esperou por uma resposta sincera.

Tentando disfarçar a sua irritação com a pergunta – e também com a presença do cavaleiro -, Annaliese rebateu:

_Não, mas sei reconhecer uma perda de tempo quando vejo uma.

Aioros insistiu:

_A própria luta, ainda que importe numa perda, pode ser dignificante e...

A advogada ergueu o dedo indicador, pedindo silêncio. Depois, indicou o caminho da sua sala ao sagitariano, que a acompanhou sem saber o que esperar dela.

_Muito bem... – ela começou após fechar a porta. – O que você está pretendendo? Por acaso está tentando me embaraçar na frente daquelas pessoas?

_Não, não é nada disso. Eu apenas quero mostrar que...

Annaliese não estava disposta a escutar, ainda que tivesse perguntado. Portanto, seguiu falando:

_Você acha que eu tenho cara de quem faz ciranda ao redor de árvores enquanto canta _We are the World_? Porque é isso o que aquelas pessoas lá fora fazem na minha opinião!

Aioros estudou complacentemente a figura materialista que tinha diante de si. Depois, ele disse:

_Ganhar ou perder não deve ser a sua finalidade. Lutar pelo que você acredita sim. Se você acreditar, poderá fazer muitas coisas. Você poderá até perder aos olhos de muitos, mas sempre ganhará quando seguir os seus valores e o seu coração. Sempre.

Para o espanto do cavaleiro, a advogada disse:

_Isso é lindo.

_Você acha mesmo? Pensei que relutaria mais em aceitar o que eu disse.

_Isso é lindo, mas... Somente funciona na sua cabeça. A realidade é bem diferente, e é onde pessoas como você se dão mal.

_Pessoas como eu?

_Sim. Este mundo é dos grandes, é dos espertos, dos que têm poder. Idealistas apenas se ferram.

O cavaleiro de Sagitário lembrou-se do próprio passado. Se Annaliese soubesse das lutas que ele havia travado, do seu nome injustamente manchado por uma traição que ele nunca cometera...

_Você está enganada – ele asseverou.

_É? Então dê o fora daqui.

Aioros negou-se:

_Eu não irei embora, não até levar você comigo até o Santuário. Faz parte da minha missão como cavaleiro de Athena.

Annaliese respirou fundo, pegou o telefone e discou para a secretária:

_Chame a segurança, por favor.

Logo dois homens enormes chegaram à sala. Aioros não resistiu quando eles o conduziram até o lado de fora, mas avisou:

_Eu continuarei insistindo.

Annaliese massageou as têmporas e falou consigo:

_Eu sei que vai. É isso o que os idealistas fazem.

**Pelas ruas de Atenas, Grécia. **

Afrodite de Peixes parou diante de Dora Archipoulos, bloqueando-lhe o caminho. Ela parou por um instante, porém, desviou-se dele e foi embora sem lhe dar atenção.

_Quem ela pensa que é para me ignorar desse jeito? É certo que é uma das filhas de Zeus e Mnemósine, mas a minha beleza não pode ser ignorada com tanta facilidade!

Indignado e disposto a chamar a atenção da Musa dos Hinos, o belo pisciano avançou e colocou-se novamente no caminho dela.

_Bom dia – ele cumprimentou.

Dora tentou desviar-se outra vez, mas Afrodite não lhe deu chance.

_Com licença, senhor – ela pediu num tom cortante.

Ele insistiu:

_Eu não pude deixar de notar você, bela dama – uma bela rosa vermelha apareceu numa das mãos dele. – Por favor, aceite este pequeno mimo que eu te ofereço.

Séria, Dora olhou para o cavaleiro de ouro e respondeu secamente:

_Eu não aceito presentes de estranhos. Agora, com licença.

Utilizando-se de um charme praticamente irresistível – ou quase -, Afrodite disse:

_Oh, não... Eu insisto. Faça-me este favor - ele colocou a rosa atrás da orelha de Dora, enfeitando-lhe. "Ficou menos feia", pensou.

No entanto... Afrodite percebeu que algo estava dando errado em seu plano. A Musa dos Hinos começou a coçar o nariz e...

_Atchim! – ela espirrou. – Atchim! A-atchim!

_Mas o que é isso agora?

_Eu sou alérgica, senhor. ATCHIM! – Dora retirou a flor de sua orelha e a devolveu para Afrodite. Depois, seguiu o seu caminho sem olhar para trás.

_Eu não acredito nisso – o pisciano protestou. – O que terei de fazer para conseguir a atenção dessa deusa desmemoriada, mal vestida e sem graça?

* * *

**Não sei qual desses três cavaleiros de ouro está mais encrencado. :D Acho que Zeus passou açúcar na Adella. **

**Espero que este tenha sido um capítulo bacana, e agradeço de coração aos que acompanham _A Teoria do Caos__. _Obrigada também pelas reviews. Para mim, elas funcionam como uma espécie de termômetro para aquilo que está funcionando ou não na fic. **

**E no próximo capítulo...**

**Mu e Sophi tentarão descobrir quem é o fã misterioso, Camus comparecerá ao Café Gaestaus para o encontro com Olivia e... Máscara da Morte terá motivos para ficar feliz - Kieve não gostará nada disso. **

**Até mais! Bjs!**


	14. Nada faz sentido?

**NADA FAZ SENTIDO?**

* * *

**Restaurante Chinês. Seattle, EUA.**

O movimento estava fraco naquela noite, portanto, a equipe da cozinha não tinha muito que fazer. Ainda assim, ninguém poderia sair mais cedo ou aproveitar o possível tempo livre, pois o dono do restaurante fazia questão de espiar seus funcionários. Visivelmente entediada, Sophi deu um suspiro e parou de cortar cebolas:

_Esse trabalho não poderia ser mais chato, poderia? - ela disse e olhou para o vidro da porta. Sim, o chefe continuava de olho. – Já chega. Esse cara nos trata como escravos, mas nós merecemos um pouco de dignidade aqui. Que tal um pouquinho de música?

Ela pegou uma colher grande e começou a bater numa mesa, marcando o ritmo de _We will rock you_, da banda _Queen_. Aos poucos, os demais ajudantes de cozinha e até mesmo o cozinheiro começaram a acompanhá-la. Batiam empolgadamente em panelas, vasilhas e noutros utensílios, todos inspirados pelo cosmo da rebelde Musa da Música:

__We will, we will rock you! Sing it! _– Sophi subiu num banquinho enquanto cantava. – _We will, we will rock you! Everybody! _

De repente, o trabalho começou a render, os funcionários da cozinha se divertiam, mas...

_Trabalhar agora! Valer o salário de vocês! – disse o dono do restaurante, que havia invadido a cozinha para repreender severamente seus funcionários.

Sophi retrucou de forma despreocupada:

_Qual é a sua, _Jackie Chan_? Não gosta de um pouquinho de música?

_Trabalho coisa séria! Você, Sophi... Demitida!

_Hã?

_Isso mesmo!

A Musa ficou inicialmente surpresa, mas disse depois:

_Não, cara... Eu que me demito! – jogou o avental no chão e saiu pela porta dos fundos. – Nem gostava desse emprego mesmo...

Sophi subiu na moto, deu a partida e saiu rumo à rodovia I-5. Não havia muito movimento àquela hora, mas ela notou que algo estranho estava acontecendo assim que três coisas voaram acima da sua cabeça.

_Mas o que...? O que são aqueles monstros?

Três harpias haviam surgido e se agora atacavam um caminhão. O motorista perdeu o controle e começou a derrapar na pista, indo fatalmente na direção de Sophi. No entanto, Mu surgiu na garupa da moto e a tirou dali com sua telecinese. Os dois reapareceram no acostamento.

_Caralho... Eu morri? – a Musa estava incrédula.

_Não. Você está bem – o cavaleiro respondeu tranquilamente.

_Como foi que...? Cara, quem é você? Algum tipo de _x-men_?

_Não há tempo para respostas agora. Você precisa ficar aqui, certo? Eu cuidarei das harpias.

_Aham – Sophi disse e ficou parada, ainda sem acreditar no que via. – Ah... Vai lá e acaba com elas, então.

O cavaleiro de Áries assentiu e desapareceu. Ele surgiu no ar e lançou uma das perturbações ao asfalto. Em seguida, golpeou outra que tentou atacá-lo com suas garras afiadas de águia. A última bateu as asas rapidamente para fugir, mas...

_Extinção Estelar!

Sophi ainda assistia tudo. Ela viu as três harpias se reduzindo a nada graças ao poderoso golpe de Mu, que voltou ao acostamento:

_Você está bem?

_Isso é muito surreal pra ser verdade.

_Eu posso explicar o que está acontecendo.

_É bom mesmo.

**Propriedade da família Lufkin. ****Arredores de Berchtesgadener Land, Alemanha.**

O verão trazia consigo o verde, e a brisa suave tocava o formoso campo de gramíneas. Ao fundo, as montanhas se erguiam imponentemente, formando uma das mais belas paisagens de toda a Europa.

_Foi aqui que nós nos conhecemos, minha Helga – disse o avô de Olivia, imerso em memórias distantes. – Eu havia deixado a América para lutar contra o nazismo, mas tomei um tiro e acabei me perdendo do meu batalhão. Eu não imaginava que te encontraria aqui, aliás, que eu me encontraria nos teus olhos.

O idoso suspirou, e lágrimas escorreram pela pele enrugada quando ele olhou a foto da esposa, que tinha falecido havia dois anos.

_Hoje eu irei ao Café Gaestehaus com a nossa neta, tal como costumávamos fazer quando você ainda era viva – ele seguiu falando. – Eu tenho medo de que ela acabe sozinha, sem encontrar um amor como o nosso. É certo que a Olivia é bem racional, mas... Acho que posso ajudá-la. Como? Ora... Encontrei um rapaz que parece ser boa gente, conforme diz a minha intuição. Ele tem cara de quem lê bastante, de quem é estudioso de alguma coisa. Talvez eles se deem bem. Vou torcer para que isto aconteça, mas não posso esperar muito tempo. Ah, minha Helga... Você já nos deixou, e o médico disse que eu também não tenho muito tempo de vida. A Olivia ainda não sabe que eu estou doente, mas hoje não é dia para notícias más – ele suspirou. – Queria apenas que você estivesse aqui.

O avô enxugou as lágrimas e guardou a foto da esposa no bolso do casaco, junto ao coração. Depois, tomou o caminho para casa, que fazia parte de uma antiga fazenda alemã. Ele caminhava lentamente, apoiando-se na bengala de boa madeira.

_Vovô... Eu já estava te procurando – Olivia disse ao se aproximar com a rapidez da sua juventude. – Se não formos agora, não encontraremos mesa disponível no Gaestehaus. Os turistas lotam tudo a essa época do ano – ela reclamou.

_Pois eu digo que encontraremos uma mesa. A minha intuição me diz que encontraremos.

_Intuição é bobagem, vovô. Não há nada que prove a existência dela.

_Nem tudo pode ser provado, Olivia.

Séria, ela começou a acompanhar os passos lentos do avô e disse:

_Se não pode ser provado, não existe.

_A vida não é assim.

_Por que não?

_As pessoas são feitas de sentimentos, e sentimentos não são tão precisos quanto cálculos matemáticos.

A astrônoma teve de concordar:

_De fato. Porém, acho que essa fraqueza pode ser corrigida com alguma disciplina pessoal.

_Sentimentos não são defeitos. Portanto, não precisam ser corrigidos.

Os dois entraram num carro antigo e se dirigiram até a cidade. Enquanto isso, no Café Gaestehaus...

Camus sentou-se na última mesa disponível e consultou o seu relógio de pulso. Após pedir um chá, ele dirigiu sua atenção à TV da cafeteria:

_Um cinegrafista amador registrou o ataque à Seattle ontem à noite. Ainda não sabemos nada sobre os monstros voadores, tampouco acerca do herói que os exterminou corajosamente. No entanto, episódios como este estão ocorrendo em várias partes do mundo. Alguns afirmam que é um ataque alienígena, outros relacionam os eventos com a mancha misteriosa a qual se espalha sobre o Oceano Pacífico, mas..._

_Eu não gosto de me sentar com estranhos, vovô – a voz de Olivia chamou a atenção de Camus. – Não podemos comer em outro lugar?

_Ele não será um estranho depois que eu o apresentar a você. Além disso, os _pretzels_ daqui são os meus favoritos.

Relutante, a astrônoma seguiu o avô até a mesa ocupada por Camus, que os cumprimentou polidamente com um gesto de cabeça.

_Bom dia, rapaz. A minha neta e eu podemos nos sentar com você? Parece que os turistas já lotaram este lugar.

_Por favor, _monsieur_. Fique à vontade – ele indicou os dois lugares vazios.

Olivia e o avô se sentaram. Ela pretendia não interagir, porém...

_Esta é Olivia, minha neta.

Camus dirigiu-lhe a palavra:

_É um prazer conhecê-la.

_O prazer é todo meu – a Musa falou mecanicamente e sequer olhou para o cavaleiro.

Por baixo da mesa, o avô deu uma bengalada na neta, que se viu forçada a iniciar um diálogo:

_O café daqui é bom – ela disse sem saber ao certo como se socializar.

Camus respondeu:

_Eu prefiro chá.

_Que seja.

O idoso acertou o joelho de Camus com a bengala, incentivando-o a seguir com a "conversa". No entanto, o aquariano não sabia muito bem o que dizer:

_Prefiro não ingerir cafeína – ele arriscou.

Olivia o ignorou. Ele estava prestes a rabiscar num guardanapo, mas o noticiário capturou a sua atenção:

_Após alguns estudos, cientistas relataram que a radiação emitida pela mancha misteriosa é semelhante à de um buraco negro..._

_Impossível – a astrônoma balbuciou. – Se fosse um buraco negro, este planeta e tudo ao redor dele teria se extinguido com a erupção dos raios gama. Não pode ser um buraco negro. Simplesmente não pode ser.

Camus observou bem a Musa da Astronomia. Ele teve a certeza de que ela se lembrava de algo, sendo assim, perguntou:

_E qual a sua opinião sobre o assunto? O que pode ser esta massa misteriosa?

Olivia lembrou-se do sonho que tivera no trem, no qual ela e mais oito jovens eram tragadas pelo Caos.

_Eu... Eu não sei. Nada faz sentido – ela tentava controlar medo que crescia dentro de si. – Com licença, eu preciso ir embora.

Olivia levantou-se da mesa e deixou a cafeteria. O avô ficou um tanto apreensivo, mas algo lhe dizia que deveria insistir na aproximação entre ela e Camus:

_Que tal jantar conosco qualquer dia deles? – sugeriu.

**Em algum lugar do Santuário. **

O sol estava forte e a paciência de Máscara da Morte já se esgotava. Sendo assim, ele xingou algo em italiano antes de dizer:

_Eu sei que você está aqui, coisinha escondida. Não adianta fugir de mim. Apareça!

Kieve estava atrás de uma coluna caída. Pelas suas contas, esta era a sua tentativa de fuga número vinte e três, mas ela estava disposta a ter sucesso desta vez:

_Vai sonhando, Mascarado da Morte... É hoje que eu me mando desse hospício – Kieve sussurrou e começou a engatinhar para longe, tentando não fazer barulho. No entanto, o cavaleiro de Câncer captou a direção do cosmo divino dela e a interceptou:

_Achei.

Kieve tentou correr, mas ele era incomparavelmente mais rápido.

_Me deixa em paz, Mascarado da Morte!

_Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? É Máscara da Morte!

_Isso não é nome de gente!

_E quem pediu a sua opinião?

_Me coloca no chão, ou eu vou dizer ao Presidente que você tá me maltratando – ela disse ao lembrar-se de Shion.

_Você deveria se considerar sortuda, porque em outros tempos eu já teria arrancado essa sua cabeça bagunçada!

_Eu não tenho medo de você!

Máscara da Morte ignorou o comentário jogou Kieve nos ombros.

_Ei... Eu não sou um saco de batatas pra você me tratar assim!

_Bem que eu gostaria que fosse, afinal, as batatas não gritariam no meu ouvido!

_Eu vou continuar gritando e tentando fugir, Mascarado! Eu continuaria mesmo se você me amarrasse, mesmo se você me amordaçasse, mesmo se...

O canceriano acabou tendo uma ideia. E, alguns minutos depois...

_Tente fugir agora, coisinha amarrada – ele deu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

_Hum-hum-hum! Hum-hum-hum-hum... Hum!

_Eu não entendi o que você falou, coisinha amordaçada. Pode repetir?

_Hum-hum!

Máscara da Morte deu uma gargalhada e trancou Kieve na dispensa da Casa de Câncer. Porém, o sossego dele não duraria muito.

* * *

**Pessoal, muito obrigada pelas reviews. Lê-las é um estímulo enorme para continuar escrevendo esta fic. Muito obrigada mesmo! :)**


End file.
